Nae Lovely Namja
by jodohnyaleeteuk1
Summary: Lee Seokmin seorang flower-boy tingkat sekolah, sedang gencar-gencarnya membuat pikiran dan perasaan Hong Jisoo berantakan bak perubahan iklim ekstrim yang menimpa Indonesia. Baimanakah cara seorang Hong jisoo menghadapi bencana tersebut? [SeokSoo] [Seventeen / SVT Fanfiction] [END]
1. Chapter 1

Nae Lovely Namja

Summary :

 _Lee Seokmin seorang flower-boy tingkat sekolah, sedang gencar-gencarnya membuat pikiran dan perasaan Hong Jisoo berantakan bak perubahan iklim ekstrim yang meninmpa Indonesia. Kadang penuh akan perasaan aneh yang memabukkan dan kadang perasaan itu hilang entah cara seorang Hong jisoo menghadapi bencana tersebut? Semua akan diceritakan secara panjang, sepanjang fanfic ini #Plak [Seoksoo] [Seokmin x Jisoo][Other Seventeen Couple]_

Cast :

 _Lee Seokmin / DK_

 _Hong Jisoo / Joshua_

 _Other Member Seventeen_

Warning :

 _Boys Love / Yaoi / Gay / Homo_

 _Komedi Garing / Romance Picisan_

 _Typo bertebaran / Bahasa Labil / Pengarang Males_

.

Enjoy it ^-^

.

.

.

"Bangun tidur ku terus mandiiii" sambil bersenandung, seorang remaja manis bersurai hitam dengan senyum kucing, Hong jisoo berjalan kekamar mandi.

"Mulai lagi" ibu jisoo menggerutu dari dari dapur saat mendengar suara anaknya dengan lagu kebanggaannya.

Bruk!

Dikamar mandi,

"Tidak lupa menggosok gigiiiiiiiiih" dikaca nampak jisoo yang tengah menyikat gigi dengan gembira. Hmm... Mencurigakan(?)

Byur!

"Ah~" Gigi putih jisoo nampak soo putih soo bersih dengan s*kl*n pemutih #Plak.

Selesai gosok gigi dan cuci muka untuk menghilangkan belek beserta iler kering, jisoo segera keluar. /Loh?! Cuman itu?!/

"Iyalah, kan sekarang lagi musim gugur. Jadi ga perlu basah-basah" /oh gitu toh./

Bruk!

"Habis mandi ku tolong mommy~" Jisoo menyegir lebar begitu keluar dan melihat ibunda tengah menatapnya. "Hai Mommy~ may i help you?" /kok kayak petugas pelayanan kamar hotel ya(?)./

Ibunda tercinta pun tak menanggapi penuh tingkah anaknya dan kembali sibuk dengan masakannya.

"Mommy~ kok diemin orang ganteng sih?" jisoo pura-pura ngambek sambil pilintir-pelintir celemek ibunda.

"Kalo kamu maksa sana cuci baju dimesin jemur baju ngepel teras itu belok banget abis ujan semalem"

Jisoo kedip-kedip imut, 'Apakah mommy baru saja menunjukan bakat nge-rap-nya? Hihihi hebat!' ibunda yang sadar jisoo masih ada disampingnya mulai mencebik.

"Sana cepet kerjain"

"Eh?" akhirnya jisoo dapat mengerti isi dari syair rap ibundanya, iya terkekeh dungu #Plak "Kayaknya aku udah telat deh mom, kapan-kapan aja ya" setelah nge-les, jisoo lari kekamarnya.

"Dasar banyak gaya, kaya bapaknya"

"ekhm! Bunda?" rupanya ayahanda baru saja tiba dari acara ngopi pagi diteras. Bunda ikutan ngegir dungu #Plak kayak jisoo tadi.

.

.

Dikamar, jisoo tengah mematut penampilan perdananya ditahun ajaran baru. Setelah tahun kemarin peringkatnya naik dari 15 menjadi 14 /selamat!/ dia berniat merombak sedikit gayanya. Kemarin sore dia pun sempat kesalon untuk pangkas rambut dan cat rambut, rambutnya pun sekarang dia olesi pomed dan membuat bagian depannya sedikit terangkat /bayangin aja MV pretty u/.

Semuanya sudah perfect, rapih dan mempesona #tsah. Tapi sebuah masalah muncul,

"Ini kenapa tiba-tiba lupa cara pake dasi ya?"

.

.

Setelah pamit dan minta doa restu semoga dilancarkan dihari pertama tahun ajaran baru, jisoo berjalan santai menuju halte bus.

FYI, sebenernya jarak kesekolah jisoo itu cuman sejauh satu halte lagi buat sampe sekolah. Emang dasar si jisoo lagi males dan banyak duit #tsah dia pun milih naik bis. Lagi nunggu bus, ada sebuah mobil berhenti dihadapannya. Mungkinkah itu mobil pangeran chaebol(anak orang kaya) tampan sekolahnya yang datang buat tebengin jisoo?

"Ayo naik!"

"Eh?"

Perkiraannya meleset, itu bukan seorang pangeran tampan. Melainkan temannya si imut tapi galak, Lee Jihoon atau anak-anak disekolah manggil dia woozi. Tapi soal woozi itu anak orang kaya dan dari sekolah yang sama sih emang bener.

"Woy! Cepetan!" tegur woozi yang rada gondok liat jisoo yang ga bergerak sedikitpun dari bangku halte.

"Mmm.. " sebenernya jisoo mau banget nebeng di mobil mewah woozi, tapi dia ngerasa ga enak begitu liat ayahnya woozi duduk disampingnya woozi. Tapi dia juga ga enak harus nolak, nanti dikiranya dia belagu lagih.

Tiba-tiba dari arah tanjakan, muncul sosok Boo seungkwan mengendarai sepedah yang dilatari matahari terbit /Kerenkan/ . Penyelamat jisoo.

"Maaf tapi gue udah janjian sama boo, duluan aja" jisoo sedikit gagap ngelesnya. Maklumlah abis ayahnya woozi udah pasang muka bete gara-gara nungguin anak labil kayak jisoo masuk ke mobilnya.

"Oh yaudah, duluan ya" woozi pun kembali tutup kaca mobilnya. Dan mobil woozi pun melaju dengan kencang meninggalkan jisoo. Diikuti boo seungkwan dan bus terakhir sebelum jam masuk sekolahnya.

"EH?! WOI BOO! BERHENTI!" begitulah cara jisoo menghentikan laju sepedah boo seungkwan.

.

.

Sesampainya di sekolah,

"Untung kuping lu lagi ga budek, boo"

"Songkil lu, udah gue tebengin malah ngehina kuping indah gue"

"Hehehe" lagi-lagi jisoo nyengir dungu #Plak "Makasih ya my precious boo" jisoo ngerangkul bahu seungkwan yang tingginya sedikit rendah. /Untung cuman tinggi, coba kalo harga diri #Plak/

Tangan jisoo ditepis seungkwan "Sok inggris! Dasar bule buangan, Weee"

"Sompret lu boo!" jisoo sama seungkwan pun kejar-kejaran dikoridor.

.

"Misi! Maaf! Aduh, maaf ya!" seungkwan ga sengaja nyenggol sesosok anak bule yang mukanya mirip pemain jack di film titanic, Chwe Hansol Vernon.

"Set dah tuh anak kancil lepas dari mana coba?!" vernon rada kesel acara tebar pesonanya diganggu. Tapi tetep aja dia dan teman-temannya masih jadi tontonan segar dari adek kelas.

Temannya, Si Duo gag, Lee Seokmin dan Kwon Soonyoung atau yang akrab disapa,

"Hoshi! Liat boo seungkwan ga?"

Hoshi pun dengan senang hati menunjuk seungkwan yang tengah ngintip dari pintu kelas junior mereka.

"Berhenti lu boo seungkwan!" jisoo pun kembali mengejar buruannya.

"Akhirnya pawang anak kancil muncul juga" vernon berkata sekedar cari kesempatan buat pamer gigi putihnya dihadapan adek kelas.

Hoshi nunjukin mimik mikirnya yang muncul empat tahun sekali kayak tanggal 29 februari "Kalo diliat situasi sih itu kayak kejar maling kutang"

Vernon sama seokmin cekikikan denger hipotesa si hoshi. Hoshi pun jadi bangga diketawain /eh?/

"Betewe yang ngejar itu tao mantan member exo ya?"

"eh?"

Hening masal, adek kelas juga ikutan hening gara-gara baper. #Plak

.

.

"Sialan nih! Gara-gara ngejar si boo-tak, gue jadi telat masuk kelas. Mana kelas perdana lagi. Ah! Awas aja lu boo seungkwan"

Setelah sepanjang jalan ngegerutu, jisoo pun sampe juga dikela barunya yang ada di pojok lantai 3. Tapi jisoo sedikit puas setelas jitak kepala seungkwan sampe berubah bentuk /eh?/

Tok! Tok

"Maaf bu saya telat" jisoo yang baru masuk pun jadi perhatian seluruh kelas. Guru yang dipastikan jadi wali kelas jisoo cuman tersenyum maklum. Sebenernya guru itu lagi nahan amaran perkenalannya terganggu.

Tanpa disuruh, jisoo pun mencari tempat duduknya. Dan dia pun mendapat tempat dibelakang kelas. Sebangku dengan salah satu murid pintar diangkatannya, Jeon Wonwoo.

Jisoo senyumin wonwoo dan dibales senyum juga sama wonwoo. Sejenak jisoo tertegun 'Ga salah ini anak jadi primadona angkatan, cakep banget' /setujuuuu!/

Jeon wonwoo ini adalah salah satu dari tiga murid terpintar diangkatannya dan dijurusannya. Dua orang yang lainnya adalah Wei Junhui anak kelas sebelah dan Lee jihoon anak kelas sebelahnya jun. Mereka ini tidak pernah satu kelas. Oleh karena itu pula mereka selalu berada diperingkat satu dikelas mereka masing-masing .

Jisoo pun pernah mencicipi sekelas dari mereka, pertama Lee jihoo sahabatnya dan kelas 2 bersama Wei Junhui anak dokter berkebangsaan china.

.

.

Setelah pendekatan selama satu jam bersama muridnya, wali kelas pun pamit dan memberikan anak asuhnya kesempatan untuk pendekatan lebih dekat.

Karena ini adalah tahun ketiga mereka, jadi tidak terlalu sulit untuk berbaur. Apalagi untuk para flawer-boy angkatan ini. Mereka sudah membentuk kubu melingkar diikuti beberapa anggota baru, membicarakan hal-hal aneh selama mereka liburan.

Jisoo sendiri tengah kebingungan harus apa. Dia tengah duduk bersama primadona kelas, yang pintar, rupawan dan tidak banyak omong. Bagaimana dengan membicarakan girl band yang saat ini tengah naik daun?

"hey wonwoo"

"Hm?" wonwoo yang tadi tengah menonton para flawer-boys bercanda didepan mereka, langsung menengok jisoo disertai senyuman karena mendengar beberapa hal lucu dari depan.

"Kau tau twice?" jisoo bertanya dengan nada riang dengan beberapa binar dimatanya.

"Tidak" jisoo pundung dan wonwoo kembali menonton para flawer-boys yang kini tengah menjahili salah satu anggota baru.

Jisoo makin murung, 'coba kalau ada seungkwan atau woozi. Aku tak akan kebosanan' wajahnya yang murung disembunyikan dilipatan tangannya di atas meja. Lama kelamaan dia tertidur, walau pun didepannya sedang ada pasar kaget.

.

Tak lama, tiba-tiba perpustakaan datang untuk meminta seluruh warga kelas untuk antri mengambil buku wajib jurusan mereka.

"Wonwoo, anterin ke toilet yok!" ajak salah seorang murid yang duduk disebelah wonwoo dan langsung menarik wonwoo keluar kelas.

.

Sebagian murid sudah keluar kelas, lama kelamaan hampir semua sudah keluar.

Kecuali jisoo yang masih tertidur dimejanya. Kasihan sekali dia ditinggal sendirian. Kalau dia bangun nanti,bisa jadi satu kelas dimusuhinya. Terutama teman sebangkunya yang tidak sempat membangunkannya.

Tapi sesosok seokmin datang dari arah pintu kelas yang mengeluarkan cahaya.

"Sialan, gara-gara si hoshi ngilangin name-tag gue. Hampir aja gue keciduk sama guru BK" seokmin menggerutu sepanjang langkah menuju mejanya yang ada disebelah jisoo. Jadi dia bisa ngeliat jisoo dan berbaik hati bangunin jisoo.

"Kesian banget dia ditinggal sama si wonu" hampir aja tangan seokmin nyentuh pundak jisoo. Eh si jisoo keburu ganti posisi tidur danbikin seokmin kaget tadi.

Tapi kaget seokmin makin jadi begitu liat wajah damai jisoo yang tertidur bak puti salju.

Tiba-tiba seokmin ambil tindakan balik bongkar isi tasnya dan ngeluarin hpnya.

Ceklek!

Ups! Suaranya lupa dimatiin, untung jisoo tidur kebo jadi tidak bangun dia denger suara kamera deket mukanya.

Setelah dapet beberapa gambar, seokmin keluar kelas sambil senyam-senyum dan tidak membangunkan jisoo.

"Manis, heum" /Bayangin senyumnya seokmin pas nyanyi pretty u di mubank. Kyaaaa!/

.

.

Brak!

"HM?!" Jisoo langsung bangun begitu denger suara papan tulis digeprak /emangnya jahe XD/ .Rupanya para flawer-boys yang lagi cari sensasi didepan para uke jomblo #Ea.

Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi adalah setumpuk buku yang ada dimeja jisoo. "Buku darimana ini?"

"Dari perpus lah" wonwoo yang lagi baca-baca buku barunya sempetin buat menyapa jisoo yang baru bangun. "Tadi perpus bagiin buku wajib jurusan"

"Oh" jisoo angguk-angguk sambil mandangin bukunya. Setahu dia, kalau pembagian buku itu kita ke perpus dan ambil sendiri. 'Kok ini buku bisa ada disini? Padahal dari tadi gue tidur.' jisoo pun nengok ke wonwoo 'Apa wonwoo yang bawain ya?' jisoo langsung senyum begitu nemu jawaban misteri buku "Makasih ya wonwoo"

Wonwoo heran, tapi dia balas senyum jisoo. Abis itu dia balik baca buku.

Jisoo jadi seneng, pas tau kalau dia duduk sama orang yang perhatian sama dia.

Ga sadar aja si jisoo kalau anak yang tadi geprak papan tulis lagi senyum ke arah jisoo, yang mulai masukin buku ke tas dengan senyum merekah.

.

.

Flashback!

 _Setelah selesai dari perpus, seokmin kembali ke kelas sambil membawa buku yang dua kali banyaknya dari murid lain yang jauh tertinggal dibelakangnya._

 _Sesampainya dimeja dia, seokmin mulai membagi dua tumpukan buku itu lalu setengahnya ia taruh di atas meja jisoo yang tidak dipakai tidur._

" _Hadiah karena sudah menunjukan sisi manis mu" bisik seokmin sambil tersenyum di hadapan jisoo. Sebelumnya ia berjongkok agar sejajar dengan meja jisoo._

 _Tak lama hoshi dari kelas sebelah muncul,_

" _Oy! Dukyeom! Maen yok!"_

 _Untung seokmin udah berdiri sebelum hoshi nongol._

" _Wes! Main apa kita hari ini?" ujar seokmin bersemangat saat diajak soibnya main dan meninggalkan jisoo bersama hadiahnya._

" _Dukyeom" gumam jisoo, entah karena apa._

 _Tak lama, anak-anak yang lain masuk dengan membawa tumpukan buku._

 _Wonwoo yang kembali ke mejanya heran melihat tumpukan bukuu dimeja jisoo dan jisoo pun sedang posisi tidur. "Mungkin dia tidur ,lagi?"_

.

.

Karena hari pertama, seluruh murid diperbolehkan pulang lebih cepat tiga jam. Tak mau menyiakan kesempatan yang diberikan, para murid pun berhamburan keluar sekolah. Berberapa ada yang segera pulang kerumah masing-masing dan beberapa ada yang mampir kesuatu tempat bersama teman mereka.

Di kedai kopi dekat sekolah, jisoo dan Yoon Jeonghan tengah mengantri di depan kasir.

Yoon Jeonghan adalah soib jisoo dari SMP sampe sekarang. Kalau SMP merekaa pernah sekelas, di SMA mereka ga pernah dan ga bisa sekelas. Kenapa? Karena mereka beda jurusan. Tapi kalo emang persahabatan ga mandan jurusan kan? #Ea

"Yoon"

"Hah?"

"Teraktir ya"

"Ogah!" antrian mereka pun maju. Jisoo pundung. "Caramel Machiato-nya tiga ya mas, dibungkus"

Nunggu beberapa menit, pesanan jonghan sudah ditangan. Mereka tinggal berjalan keluar menemuin seungkwan yang menunggu diatas sepedanya.

"Nih" kata jonghan sambil menyerahkan satu gelas ke seungkwan.

Seungkwan nyengir "Wehehe, terimakasih ceongsa" Jisoo pun langsung ikutan nyengir ngeliatnya.

Sruttt

Tanpa ampun, kafein ditangan seungkwan segera di sikatnya. Jonghan nengok ke jisoo, niatnya mau berbaik hati, malah berubah haluan begitu liat wajah mupeng jisoo. Tangan jisoo udah mengadah dengan imutnya didepan jonghan.

"Kenapa lu?"

Sebelah alis jisoo terangkat, dengan senyum khasnya tapi. /bayangin pemirsah/

"Caramel machiato~"

"Dih! Ini buat supir gue!"

Jisoo gondok maksimal "Aaaaa~ Jonghanieee~" dan terjadilah keributan lokal.

.

Sementara di sebrang kedai, seokmin tengah mengarahkan kamera hpnya kearah keributan lokal itu.

"Wey! Dukyeom! Ngapain lu berenti? Rante lu copot lagi?" vernon mengomel jauh didepan sana.

"Bawel ah!" tanpa menunggu omelan lagi, seokmin mengayuh sepedah menyusul teman-temannya.

.

"Wey! Dukyeom! Ngapain lu berenti? Rante lu copot lagi?"

Seungkwan yang lagi kalap, seketika berhenti begitu denger teriakan seseorang yang sangat familiar. Itu si Chew Hansol Vernon, cemceman seungkwan sejak satu tahun terakhir.

Sebenernya waktu sengol-sengolan tadi pagi itu seungkwan seneng banget bisa modus sama bule itu, cuman dia ga sempet mengapresiasikannya karena sedang di ujung tombaknya si jisoo. Terus waktu tau mereka satu kelas, rasanya seungkwan pengen nyanyi oplosan didepan kelas, tapi ga mungkin. Malu dong gaya ga jelas di depan cemceman.

Pokoknya setelah satu tahun kemaren seungkwan gagal dapetin vernon. Tahun ini dia berikrar akan membuat vernon bertekuk lutut dihadapannya. 'HAHAHA'

Jonghan yang seneng abis ngebully jisoo langsung kaget liat ekspresi seungkwan yang lagi nahan something. "Woy! Lu ngapa boo?"

"Eh?" Seungkwan jadi malu ketahuan menghayal -anak bule-.

.

.

Setelah menghabis kan minuman masing-masing, jisoo dan kawan-kawan konvoi ke rumah jisoo. Kalo ditanya mau ngapai, seungkwan bakal jawab, "Silahturahmi"

Jisoo tau alasan sebenernya itu "Bilang aja lu mau makan gratis"

Terus seungkwan cuman cengar-cengir sambir nuntun sepedahnya kejalan yang benar /eh?/ .Kok dituntun? Kenapa ga digoes? .Rupanya si ceongsa ini juga ga bawa kendaraan. Maklum anak jauh, sekolah antar-jemput. Jadinya seungkwan milih nenteng sepedahnya dari pada ditinggal naek bis atau boti (Bonceng tiga). Lagian sepeda seungkwan kan sepeda BMX, kalau mau nebeng ya berdiri atas jalu kayak jisoo tadi pagi. Bayangin kalo tragedi boti sampe terjadi /Whahaha #plak!/

.

.

Sesampainya dirumah jisoo, mereka langsung melesat kearah dapur. Seungkwan meminpin di depan, diikuti pemilik rumah dan si jonghan yang baru selesai betulin sepatu seungkwan yang mental kejalanan. Sengaja itu si seungkwan buka sepatu brutal buat nimpuk jisoo secara ga langsung, mau balas dendam katanya.

"Loh? Kok udah pulang?" ibunda bingung dengan kedatangan anak-anak kacil./berarti anda ibunya kancil dong, kan ada jisoo disitu XD #Plak/

Seungkwan sebelum jawab, cium tangan ibunda jisoo yang bau daging asap. "Sedaaap"

"Eh?"

Plak!

Jisoo geplak kepala seungkwan begitu liat ibunda risih di 'gituin' sama seungkwan.

"Tangan emak gue jangan lu isep! Dasar tapir!"

"Hehehe, maaf tante. Abis tangan tante wangiiiii~"

Ibunda cuman bisa senyum horor "Hehehe iya iya, dah kalian tunggu aja diatas. Nanti tante anterin makanannya" akhirnya seungkwan lepasin juga tangan ibunda jisoo.

"Ditunggu ya tante cantik" Seungkwan si tukang modus sama ibunda jisoo pun langsung ngibrit ke kamar jisoo. Ninggalin jisoo dan jonghan, yang baru masuk.

"Eh~ ada si cantik" kata ibunda begitu liat jonghan masuk dengan latar bling-bling. Jonghan pun mengeluarkan senyumannya #tsah dia ikutan modusin ibunda biar dapet jatah lebih banyak.

"Mom jangan tergoda sama senyum begituan mom, dia lagi modusin mommy" jisoo memperingati layaknya penasehat kerajaan.

"Gapapa kalau di modusin sama dia mah, bikin kelepek-kelepek" tiba-tiba muncul aura fangirl disekitar ibunda.

'Doh! Bahaya! Kumat lagi' "Jonghan, mending lu naek keatas dari pada mommy gue tambah ga waras"

Plak!

Jisoo kena damprat ibunda "Songong! Ga bunda kasih makan nih" korban KDRT cuman nyengir andalan keluarganya sambil buru-buru naerik jonghan keatas. Jonghan sendiri lagi tebar pesona ke ibunda jisoo.

Dari pada ngelawan dan ga dapet jatah makan, Brrr~ itu adalah mimpi buruk jisoo.

.

.

Setelah nunggu mereka nungguin makanan dan makan yang lamanya 2 jam. Cowok-cowok ini mulai ngerumpi, dari twice yang baru comeback-home- sampe sehun exo yang mau maen film mandarin #Ea.

"Oiye! Gue denger-denger lu duduk sama si multitalent Jeon Wonwoo ya?" seungkwan yang nanya dan jonghan yang dengerin pun serentak nengok ke jisoo.

Jisoo langsung merekahin senyumnya pas dapet pertanyaan itu "Iya dong. Sebentar lagi peringkat gue bakalan melejit naik Hahaha" seungkwan gondok. Jonghan ngeliatin biasa aja, orang dia jarang ketemu wonwoo.

"Yakin banget lu" sindir seungkwan.

"Iyalah! Dia tuh perhatian banget sama gue. Tadi aja pas ambil buku diperpus kan gue ketiduran gara-gara bosen. Mungkin karena dia ga tega bangunin gue yang tidur kayak pangeran arjuna, dia bawain buku buat gue deh hehe" jisoo pamer sambil busung-busung dada kayak kingkong minta dikawinin.

"Masa sih? Perasaan pas gue liat dari kelas, bukunya sama aja kayak yang lain" seungkwan mulai suu'zon.

"Mungkin dia bolak-balik ambilinnya" jonghan beropini layaknya orang baik.

Jisoo jentikin jarinya kerah jonghan "Bener tuh kata jonghan"

"Terserah" seungkwan kayaknya ada dendam terselubung sama wonwoo nih.

Jisoo sama jonghan senyam-senyum maklum liat mood seungkwan.

Dulu tuh waktu kelas satu, seungkwan pernah duduk sebangku sama wonwoo. Nah si wonwoo ini tuh anaknya cuek banget, bawaan dari sekolah lamanya -yang katanya elit- kaliya . Udah gitu kepribadian seungkwan sama wonwoo beda jauh. Seungkwan kalau ada orang bersin aja diketawain. Lain lagi si wonwoo kalo liat orang jatoh nyelonong aja dan yang jatoh waktu itu si seungkwan. Sejak itu seungkwan mulai musuhin si wonwoo. Dia mau wonwoo ngerasain yang namanya dicuekin.

Tapi itukan wonwoo yang dulu, ga tau aja si seungkwan kalo wonwoo udah berubah semenjak pacaran sama salah satu flawer-boys. Si item yang mempesona #Ea, Kim Mingyu.

Jisoo berusaha bangun mood seungkwan dengan ganti topik "Masa tadi gue mimpi ada cowo yang bilang 'Makasih karena udah nunjukin sisi manis mu'" /Yee jisoo ngarang, padahal bukan itu #PLak/ seungkwan mulai tertarik "Abis itu gue denger suara goib lainnya yang teriak 'Woy! Dokyeom!'"

"Dokyeom? Kok kayak pernah denger ya" gumam seungkwan.

" _Wey! Dukyeom! Ngapain lu berenti? Rante lu copot lagi?" - vernon_

"Ah! Gue tau!" seungkwan memekik kegirangan. Kening jisoo mengkerut.

"Apa?"

Semangat seungkwan langsung menggebu-gebu "Tadi pas minum caramel machiato dari ceongsa" jonghan senyam-senyum gaje "Gue denger si vernon manggil sesorang yang rante sepedanya copot, dengan nama itu"

"Siapa?" courious jisoo.

 _._

 _._

 _._

tbc.

Pegelnya ngetik ngebut wkwkwk. Maklum pengarang baru, jadi kalau ada inspirasi harus buru-buru ngetik. Takut lupa XD.

Terima kasih yang udah sempetin baca karangan ini.

Maaf kalau karangan saya banyak kurangnya. Saya pun akan sangat berterimakasih kalau kalian mau memberikan kritik di kolom review *wink* jadi silahkan~

Anyeong!

Mari lestarikan SeokSoo Couple!

~I Love Me XD~


	2. Chapter 2

Nae Lovely Namja

Summary :

 _Lee Seokmin seorang flower-boy tingkat sekolah, sedang gencar-gencarnya membuat pikiran dan perasaan Hong Jisoo berantakan bak perubahan iklim ekstrim yang menimpa Indonesia. Kadang penuh akan perasaan aneh yang memabukkan dan kadang perasaan itu hilang entah kemana. Bagaimanakah cara seorang Hong jisoo menghadapi bencana tersebut? [SeokSoo][Seomin x Jisoo][Seventeen Couple]_

Cast :

 _Lee Seokmin / DoKyeom_

 _Hong Jisoo / Joshua_

 _Other Member Seventeen_

Warning :

 _Boys Love / Yaoi / Gay / Homo_

 _Komedi Garing / Romance Picisan_

 _Typo bertebaran / Bahasa Labil / Pengarang Males_

.

" _Masa tadi gue mimpi ada cowo yang bilang 'Makasih karena udah nunjukin sisi manis mu'"_

" _Abis itu gue denger suara goib lainnya yang teriak 'Woy! Dokyeom!'"_

" _Dokyeom? Kok kayak pernah denger ya"_

" _Wey! Dukyeom! Ngapain lu berenti? Rante lu copot lagi?" - vernon_

" _Ah! Gue tau!"_

" _Apa?"_

" _Tadi pas minum caramel machiato dari ceongsa .Gue denger si vernon manggil seseorang yang rante sepedanya copot, dengan nama itu"_

" _Siapa?"_

 _._

Enjoy it ^-^

 _._

"Gatau"

Doeng~

Mulut seungkwan langsung disumpelin bakwan sama jisoo. Seungkwan sih terima-terima aja. Dia mah orangnya ga pemilih soal makanan. Selama itu adalah makanan yang halal, enak, rendah gula, mahal sama yang pengting kadarluasanya masih satu tahun lagi. /sekarep mu lah/ sejak kapan bakwan bisa tahan selama itu?.

"Tapi kata orang dulu, kalau mimpi disiang hari itu bisa jadi gambaran masa depan" - jonghan.

"Masa depan? Dokyeom jadi masa depan gue?" tanpa disadari jisoo, kupingnya memerah.

"Dasar jones! Mimpi cowo bentar, langsung ngarep lebih" sindir seungkwan.

"Sialan lu" karena bakwannya udah abis, seungkwan jadi kena timpuk botol kutek. /eh/ punya siapa kah itu?

"Yah, pecah" rambut seungkwan udah ungu sebagian. Kira-kira 3/4.

Drttt!

Smartphone jisoo bergetar tanda akhir zaman /eh #Plak/ tanda ada pesan maksudnya.

' **Hong Jisoo, balikin kutek gue. Sekarang!' - Woozi the Hobbit.**

Seungkwan ngakak pas ga sengaja baca pesan dari woozi "Semoga abis dari sana, bukan nama lu doang yang pulang ye"

Jisoo pasrah punggungnya di tepak-tepak sama seungkwan. 'Rasa sakit ini ga seberapa dibanding dari hoobit itu'

.

.

.

Pagi ini jisoo lagi nunggu seungkwan di depan rumahnya, soalnya kemaren dia udah -maksa- janjian mau nebeng.

Matahari udah terbit. Tapi kok seungkwan belom nongol juga? .Biasanya seungkwan muncul selalu berbarengan dengan matahari. Kalo mendung? Ya seungkwan tetep muncul sih :3.

Drttt!

Jisoo lihat hpnya dan ada bbm dari seungkwan,

' **Sorry jisoo, gue hari ini ga masuk. Perut gue tiba-tiba sakit' - seungkwan**

' **Sakit perut? Lu lagi dapet?' - jisoo**

Tanpa nunggu balesan dari seungkwan, jisoo melangkah menuju halte bis. Disana ramai penumpang tapi bisnya belum tiba.

"Duh, ga ada bis lagi. Gue jalan ajalah, dari pada bareng sama woozi dan bokapnya" jisoo melajutkan buat jalan kesekolahnya, semoga ga telat ya. Jisoo jalannya santai cenderung lelet sih.

Oiya, kemaren jisoo ga jadi kerumah woozi. Meskipun udah dipaksa jonghan dan di tarik-tarik seungkwan. Jisoo lebih milih puasa jajan dulu dua minggu. Abis itu uang jajanya ditabung buat ganti kutek woozi yang harganya bukan main. Ditambah selama masa puasa, jisoo harus menghindari kontak apapun dengan woozi.

Yang jadi masalah, dimana jisoo bisa bersembunyi saat disekolah?

Dan jawaban jisoo malam itu adalah _"Di samping musuh bebuyutannya, jeon wonwoo"_ /Kok wonwoo jadi banyak anti-fans ya? Padahal dia kan pinter, ganteng ,cuek lagi-eh? #Plak! Maap terlalu banyak bacut/

.

.

Di tengah-tengah perjalanan, jisoo melihat segerombolan anak-anak sekolahnya yang lagi nongkrong tapi ga semua dan ga nyedot teh kemasan gelas :3 .

'Ada flower-boy, gue tebar pesona ah~ Sekali-sekali buat tukang tebar pesona terpesona #Ea' batin jisoo sambil benerin tatanan jabulnya yang masih lengket sama pomed.

Dua langkah mendekati gerombolan, pandangan jisoo makin lurus ke depan bak model pakaian lebaran diskon di malam takbiran. /Ketauan yang suka belanja pas malam takbiran XD/

.

seungchul mencebik "Lu mah bener-bener ye? Kan kemaren gue udah nyuruh lu bawa ini sepedah ke bengkel"

Seokmin yang sedang benerin rante sepedahnya hanya bisa cengar-cengir takut kalo udah di omelin sama seungchul. "Maaf cul, maap"

"Dah buruan benerin!"

"Ini udah bener" seokmin berdiri sambil peper-peper oli ke baju hoshi.

Plak!

"Kampret lu" baju hoshi kayak kena lunturan kulit mingyu #Plak.

.

Jisoo udah disamping mereka nih, tapi kok belom ada yang notice ya? #Hiks /Kalah sama rante sepedah XD/

'Dagu gue kurang tinggi kali ya?' Jisoo pun menaikan sedikit posisi dagunya, keliatan banget kalo ini orang angkuhnya nau-nau.

Seokmin pas mau naik sepedah, liat jisoo. 'Ini anak kenapa ya? Lucu banget sih, ngeliat jalanan dibawah sampe segitunya' "Eh liat-liat!" seokmin mulai profokatorin temen-temennya.

"Adapaan?"

'Akhirnya' - jisoo tersenyum kemenangan.

Seokmin pun ikut senyum-horor- "Itu tante-tante bohay bangetz, HAHAHA"

Kaki jisoo keserimpet dan hampirr aja jatoh 'Sialan'

Seokmin tercengir lebar. Persis kuda lagi gosok gigi.

"Pea lu! Diputusin Junhui, malah jadi demen mangga(?)"

Jisoo cepetin jalannya, kalo bisa sih lari. Tapi jisoo ga kuat melawan gaya gravitasi ini #ea, jadi cuman bisa jalan cepet bukan lari. 'Sialan si seokmin kuda arab! Gue sumpahin sepedanya kebelah jadi dua!' emang jisoo udah rada gedek itu sama si seokmin, udah dulu pas kelas satu suka ngatai mirip tao mantan member exo /eh?/, suka lupa nama dia terus diganti jadi manggil 'tao' /ekhm/ , suka nabrak dia kagak pake maap /Modus bang dia modus/ ,suka-suka dia deh XD.

"Eh, tunggu... Rante sepedah copot?" jisoo berhenti ditempat 'Dokyeom?!' jisoo buru-buru nengok kebelakang.

"Eh?"

Tapi dia buru-buru balik badan lagi pas liat gerombolan flower-boys lagi meluncur kearahnya. Apalagi dia beradu pandangan sama seokmin yang lagi senyum gitu. 'Jangan-jangan seokmin adalah dokyeom gue?!' /cie 'dokyeom gue'/ Muka jisoo mulai merah. Anak-anak flower-boys pun lewat disamping jisoo.

'Entah sengaja atau engga, seokmin lewat deket banget sama gue. Gila! Parfumnya manly banget! Bikin jomblo haus akan pelukan nih.' Jisoo terpaku menatap pantat/eh/ punggung seokmin, kupingnya mulai merah lagi dan tambah merah pas liat cengiran /eh/ senyuman /eh/ tapi giginya seokmin keliatan, cengiran aja deh.

Jisoo kan dibelakang, kok keliatan? Iyalah, soalnya seokmin lagi nyengir kearah hoshi yang ada di sampingnya. /eh?/ 'hoshi? Kenapa mesti ke hoshi? Kan ada gue' #Ea si jisoo pun potek hatinya dan melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan sahabat para galauer ,si _lesu_. 'Jangan terlalu berharap sama dia, jisoo kasep'

Sementara seokmin yang sempet liat jisoo dari ekor matanya, masih cengar-cengir kegirangan.

.

.

Dikantin sekolah, jonghan yang jomblo lagi nemenin jisoo yang jones. Kejonesan jisoo makin terasa dengan suasana hatinya yang suram. Jonghan pun juga ikut-ikutan kebawa dalam kesuraman hidup jisoo.

"Soo, lu kenapa sih? Gue jadi ga enak ni deket-deket sama lu" jonghan akhirnya protes juga.

Jisoo mendengus sambil bertopang dagu, pandangannya menerawang uang kembalian es teh di atas meja 'Keknya palsu nih' "Beteee! Si boo-tak ga masuk, PR gue betul sepuluh"

"Kan bagus, bener semua kan?" potong jonghan.

"Jidat lu! Itu dari 100 soal" Jisoo mulai ga nyante.

"Oh" Jonghan keep calm, walau gondok juga di gas sama jisoo.

"Yang parahnya perasaan gue baru aja potek, han"

"Sama?"

"Si Dokyeom!" jerit jisoo, sampe ga sadar kalau itu ngagetin dua orang dikantin. Padahal kantin rame saudara, kenapa yang kaget cuman dua? Suaranya jisoo kekecilan kali ya? Tapi kok dua? Kan cuman aja jonghan dideket jisoo. Satu lagi siapa?

.

"Ke' ada yang manggil" rupanya yang punya nama ikut kaget a.k.a. Lee seokmin.

"Iya dik, coba lu samperen sono. Suaranya sih dari gudang" kata hoshi sambil comot somay seokmin.

Plak!

"Sompret lu!" Ketauan juga aksinya hoshi sama tuan somay(?).

.

"Lu udah nemuin dia?" jisoo ngangguk lemes pengennya semangat, tapi karena lagi potek dilemesin aja deh #ea ."Yang mana orangnya?"

"Dia bukan orang, tapi kuda"

"Pfttt! Jadi lu mimpi digombalin kuda?! HAHAHA" jonghan ngakak dengernya. Nasib temennya, bukannya di gombalin pangeran berkuda. Malah di gombalin kuda pangeran.

.

"Gue mendengar tawa malaikat"

"Banyak istigfar ,chul"

"Nyebut"

Plak!

Plak!

Hoshi sama seokmin kena damprat seungchul.

.

"Sssttop yeon jonghan!" Jisoo mulai gemes denger tawa jonghan, rasanya pengen dibengkokin /Leher jonghan?/ sedotan esnya.

Jonghan pun berhenti sambil mesem-mesem.

"Lagian gue belum terlalu yakin kalau dia orangnya" kata jisoo sambil ngelirik seokmin.

.

.

Vernon lagi nungguin seokmin yang ekskul paduan suara, kan sahabat. satu geng lagih. Jadi saling menjaga. Vernon bukannya takut seokmin diapa-apain orang. Tapi dia takut seokmin ngapa-ngapain anak orang, kan bahaya. Apa lagi kalo di dalam ruangan itu ada mantannya seokmin yang sulit untuk dilupakan, si tiang made in china Wei Junhui.

Lagian berdasarkan kutipan ninja bermasker jagoannya si seokmin -kalo lagi main ps-, _'Orang yang meninggalkan sahabatnya, lebih rendah dari samvah'_ #ea .

Guru pembina ekskul keluar dari ruangan sambil bawa map "Eh, kebetulan ada vernon"

Vernon salim dulu baru menyahut "Ada apa bu?"

"Kamu kelas 12-1 kan?"

"Iya bu"

"Pass!"

"Kok Pass? Emangnya saya ngasih pertanyaan bu?" vernon .-.)?

"Ibu mau minta tolong, anterin partitur lagu ini ke rumahnya boo seungkwan" seongsaenim ngasihin map yang ada setumpuk kertas partitur lagu.

"Saya bu? Kenap-" omongan vernon langsung di potong seongsaenim.

"Iya, soalnya saya nunggu si-" omongan seongsaenim di potong teriakan seokmin /Hukum karma masih berlaku bu seongsaenim XD #Plak/.

"Miss! Ini gimana lagi miss?" teriak seokmin dari dalem, songong emang nih anak.

"Bentar!" seongsanim ngeluarin secarik kertas dan mulai nulis beberapa angka "Ini no seungkwan, kamu lacak aja pake gps ya"

"Tapi bu-" vernon udah angkat tangan mau instruksi, tapi malah dijabat sama seongsaenim dan dipaksa salim.

"Iya udah, tolong ya nak" seongsaenim pun kembali masuk ruangan.

Vernon pun pergi meninggalkan gedung sekolah sambil menatapi nomor hp seungkwan dan nasibnya.

.

.

Setengah jam dari kepergiaan vernon dari ruang paduan suara, jisoo dateng sambil bawa tas sekolahnya. Soalnya jam sekolah udah selesai dari tadi dan jisoo baru aja berhasil kabur dari tugas piket.

Tadi pas kelas vokal, seongsanim minta tolong jisoo buat anterin partitur lagu ke rumah seungkwan. Katanya lagu ini akan pakai buat hari pendidikan nasional, minggu depan. Seungkwan kan anggota padus kebanggaan seongsanim, jadi dia megang peran yang gede di lagu itu. Emang kalo anak kesayangan laen yah.

" _Aaaaa~~~~"_ /Anggep aja ini suara orang nyanyi ya, saya tidak tau lagu kebangsaan mereka. Kan tidak mungkin saya menaruh lagu Sistar yang Alone :3/

"Duh, lagi pada latihan lagi" jisoo jadi ragu buat masuk ke dalem. Bukan karena ada yang latihan sih, tapi dari awal dia emang udah rada segan buat masuk keruang paduan suara. Soalnya dia punya pengalaman buruk sama anak-anak paduan suara dan ruangan tsb.

Jadi dulu pas kelas sepuluh, jisoo daftar buat ikut ekskul paduan suara. Nah di tesnya itu pake lagu daerah. Jisoo kan pindahan dari LA. Ngomong pake bahasa sana, makan makanan sana, belajar budaya sana, dan otomatis yang dia tau cuman lagu-lagu daerah sana. Begitu juri tau dia ga bisa nyanyi lagu daerah, jisoo langsung kalah sebelum perang /eh/. Dari situ jisoo mulai jaga jarak sama yang namanya paduan suara, terutama para juri yang notabenya adalah kakak kelas dia dulu.

Disetiap tragedi pasti ada hikmahnya, dan hikmah dari kejadian itu adalah pertemuannya dengan seungkwan.

 _Flashback._

" _Udah, jangan diambil hati ya. Mereka emang ga banget ngasih syaratnya"_

 _Jisoo masih tetep murung, dia bingung sama apa yang omongin seungkwan. Abis seungkwan ngomongnya pake dialek jeju, jadi jisoo yang baru terlahir(?) di korea engga ngerti itu dia ngomong apa. Tapi kemudian jisoo tau kalau anak itu lagi ada dipihaknya dan senyum ke seungkwan. "Thankyu"_

 _Seungkwan ikutan senyum "Yowur englis fery wel. I want be your frent" /kalian paham kan?/_

 _Jisoo mah keep smile. Biarpun seungkwan masih pake dialegnya, asalkan bahasa inggris. Jisoo paham._

 _Flashback off._

"Jisoo?" Junhui tiba-tiba udah ada di depan jisoo yang abis mengenang masa lalu.

Wen Junhui adalah temen sekelas jisoo waktu di kelas sebelas. Salah satu murid pintar diangkatannya /Masih ingetkan daftarnya siapa aja?/ . Kalau kata jisoo, junhui itu jenius. Selain terbukti dari nilai akademik, dia juga ahli memainkan piano dan antek-anteknya. Sekali liat partitur, dia langsung jago mainnya. Coba jisoo, udah ngapalin satu minggu, lagi main liat partitur, masih aja salah mencet not #Hadeuh. Makannya ga salah kalau si junhui di kasih kepercayaan buat maenin keybord di setiap acara penting sekolah sejak kelas sepuluh. /Baksu!/

"Ngapain lu disini? Mau gabung di padus?"

Jisoo senyum meringis /tau kan gimna?/ "Engga, gue cuman mau ketemu sama seongsaenim"

"Seongsaenim udah pulang tuh" kata junhui sambil nunjuk bangku seongsaenim yang kosong.

Jisoo keheranan "Tapi tadi gue disuruh kesini, katanya dia mau titipin partitur lagu buat seungkwan" junhui juga ikut heran. Dia kan ga tau apa-apa.

Muncullah si seokmin "Jun~ ayo latihan lagi~" terus narik-narik tangan junhui.

"Bentar! Ini ada jisoo lagi nyariin seongsaenim"

Seokmin ngeluarin kepalanya dari balik punggung junhui sambil naro dagunya di atas pundak junhui.

Jisoo mulai merasakan sesuatu yang menyakitkan "Aduh!"

"Eh?! Maaf" rupanya kaki jisoo keinjek junhui yang refleks maju gara-gara kedorong seokmin.

Jisoo sempet sakit hati juga liat moment junmin, tapi dia berusaha stay cool "Iya, dia tadi mau nitipin partitur ke gue" kata jisoo sambil natap mata junhui. Bukan karena ada rasa suka, tapi dia ga berani liat seokmin yang lagi begitu di pundak jun.

"Oh itu, tadi udah di titipin sama vernon"

"Junhui-gege!" teriak seekor anak china di ujung koridor. Junhui tanpa mengulur benang(?), langsung lari ke arah sana. Layangan junhui pun toel sama bocah paud #Plak.

Seokmin yang lagi bersandar pun limbung dan jatuh di pelukan jisoo #ea. Kalau badan jisoo adalah balon yang suka ada di pesta ultah bocah, mungkin sekarang dia mudah pecah. Karena jantungnya mompa dengan sangat cepatt #tsah.

Tapi sebelum pecah, seokmin udah bangun dari pelukan jisoo /Yah.../

"Maaf" 'Gue ga boleh jatoh di pelukan lu. Tapi lu yang harus jatoh dipelukan gue. Begitulah seharusnya seorang seme' seokmin quotes duarebuenambelas.

Hening, dua-duanya lagi mencoba buat nenangin diri masing-masing. Sampe jisoo buka suara,

"Mm, Vernon?"

Seokmin angguk.

"Yang anak bule?"

Seokmin angguk lagi.

"Yang muka mirip leonardo de caprio? Yang ganteng itu?"

Seokmin bete. Ga seneng denger sahabatnya di puji sama cem-cemannya #ea /Apa maksud dari semua ini bang?!/

"Yang ka-"

"Iya, udah ah. Gue mau latihan lagi" tanpa nunggu persetujuan jisoo /emang siapanya? #Plak/ seokmin masuk ke dalem.

"Sen...diri..." jisoo pun melangkah pulang dengan si lesu -lagi- dan lagu butiran debu.

Sampai engga sadar kalau ada seseorang yang lagi ngeliatin dia.

Seokmin?

Bukan.

Saya kasih klu. Imut. Sadis.

Taukan siapa?

"Hari ini lu gue lepasin, hong jisoo"

.

.

Ditengah jalan, jisoo nelpon seseorang.

.

.

" **Boo-tak~ gue kangen sama lu" - jisoo.**

"Lebay! Baru ditinggal sehari juga" seungkwan denger suara cengengesan jisoo "Gue tau lu ada maksud lain kan?" jisoo masih cengengesan.

" **Sa ae lau"**

"Mo curhat ye?"

" **Wih! Daebak! lu gue nobatin jadi mama laura new generation"**

"Serah" seungkwan yang lagi sakit jadi ga terlalu semangat nanggepin banyolannya si jisoo.

" **Tapi gue ga mau curhat lewat telpon"**

"Kenapa?"

" **Takut disadap musuh"**

"Pea! Lu pikir kita ahli bom nuklir hah?"

" **Siapa tau"**

"Duh!" tiba-tiba perut seungkwan sakit lagi.

" **Boo-tak! Lu kenapa?"**

"Udah dulu ya, perut gue sakit!"

" **Tungguin , gue bakal kerumah lu"**

"Ga usa-"

Tut Tut Tutttt

"Bodolah!" Seungkwan pun segera ngibrit ke kamar mandi.

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit seungkwan di WC, akhirnya keluar juga. Orangnya ya.

"Seungkwan!" teriak mamahnya dari luar.

"Kenapa mah?" tanya seungkwan lemes.

"SEUNGKWAN!"

Brak!

"APA MAH?! APA?!"

Plak!

Seungkwan kena jitak mamahnya "Biasa dong, kalo ngomong sama orang tua"

"Abis mamah duluan yang nge-gas" dumel seungkwan.

"Itu ada temennya dateng" pesen mamahnya sebelum turun kebawah.

"Cepet amat si jisoo nyampe" Seungkwan juga ikutan turun.

.

"Eh?"

Vernon ngengok ke seungkwan "Hai"

"Bule?" vernon ngangguk "Anak _SMA Bintangitu Star_?" Vernon angguk lagi "Kelas 12?" vernon anggukin lagi. "Jangan bilang 12-1?"/Rada de javu ye XD/

"Itu kelas gue"

"Berarti lu Chew Hansol Vernon?"

"Iiyap"

"Oh, bentar ya" seungkwan ngibrit ke dapur.

"AA!"

Prang!

"SEUNGKWAN!"

Plak!

"MAMAAAAH~"

Vernon cuman bisa menatap ngeri dari ruang tamu.

Ga lama dan ga sebentar juga, seungkwan dateng bawa es marjin rasa koko cina/eh/ pandan.

"Silahkan diminum"

Vernon diem.

"kok ga diminum?"

"Blom bedug magrib"

'NJIR! Dia bule mualaf!' "Emangnya kamu puasa?"

"Kagak"

"Terus?"

"Lagi nostalgia, kan es marjin identik sama bulan puasa" vernon cengengesan.

"O-oh iya-ya" seungkwan juga ikut cengengesan 'Orang ganteng mah bebas'

Akhirnya esnya di minum vernon.

"Ada perlu apa kesini?"

"Oh iya!" vernon ngerogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan darah /eh/ maksudgnya map warna merah darah "Titipan dari pembina paduan suara"

Seungkwan ambil map itu sambil modus nyentuh tangan vernon "Makasih" pipi seungkwan merah pas liat senyum vernon.

"Kamu lagi sakit ya?"

Seungkwan natap vernon sok kaget, biar keliatan imutnya dia #ea "Kok tau?"

"Itu muka kamu merah banget" seungkwan langsung buru-buru nunduk. "Keknya aku harus buru-buru pulang biar kamu bisa istirahat deh" vernon berdiri. Seungkwan juga ikutan berdiri sambil nampilin muka ga iklas.

"Udah mau pulang nak?" tanya mamah seungkwan yang ngelongok dari dapur.

"Iya tante, aku pamit ya"

"Iya-iya, hati-hati ya"

"Iya tante makasih" vernon senyum ke mamah seungkwan, yang disenyumin mukanya langsung merah dan buru-buru ngumpet di balik tembok. "Aku pamit ya seungkwan"

"I-iya" seungkwan masih ga redo.

Vernon udah mau nyampe pager rumah tiba-tiba berenti. "Seungkwan"

"Ya?"

"Kamu manis kalau pake piama itu"

Seungkwan langsung liat ke bawah. Voila! Piama motif _strawberry shortcake_ yang tengah dipakainya.

Brak!

Vernon langsung mesem-mesem begitu seungkwan masuk karena malu.

.

.

Belum jauh dari rumah seungkwan, vernon bertemu dengan,

"LEONARDO DE CAPRIKON?!"

Vernon diam seribu bahasa. "Mungkin kah... elu itu?"

"Iya ini gue, jisoo"

"Oh, maaf gue ga kenal" vernon lanjut jalan. Tapi langsung di tahan jisoo /Ciee Versoo moment #Plak/

"Dari mana lu? Kok masih pake seragam?" Tanya jisoo yang ga sadar diri. /Baju lu juga masih seragam bang -"/

"Abis dari rumah seungkwan"

"Seungkwan?" tiba-tiba jisoo keinget sesuatu "Vernon ke rumah seungkwan?"

"Iya, gue kerumah seungkwan"

"Kok lu denger?! Kan gue lagi bergumam?"

"Lu berguman di deket kuping gue sih"

"Hehe, sorry" jisoo langsung ambil langkah mundur. Terus dia natap vernon.

Vernon natap jisoo. /Ciee versoo moment lagi #PLak/

"Gue pulang ya"

"Oh yaudah"

Vernon berjalan menjauhi jisoo.

"Kok kayak ada yang kurang ya?"

Vernon udah jauh lima langkah dari jisoo./Jangan nyanyi/

"Bodoah! Gue kan mau kerumah seung-Eh! VERNON!"

Vernon berhenti, terus nengok ke jisoo. Ekspresinya datar menjurus gondok.

"What?"

"Lu kenal dokyeom?"

"Kenal"

.

.

.

Tbc.

GOMAPSEUMNIDA!

JOSONGHAMNIDA!

Jikalau ketikan saya masih banyak kurangnya *BOW*

PAS LIAT ADA YANG BACA CHAP 1, FAVORITE INI FF DAN FOLOWWING INI FF. SAYA SENANGGG SEKALI XD. MAKLUM LAH ANAK BARU, hehehe. SESUATU YANG INDAH SANGAT SAYA CINTAI DAN HARGAI #TSAH.

TERUS BUAT YANG UDAH REVIEW,

ARIGATO!

XIEXIE!

KAMSAHAMNIDA!

SUKRIYAH!

Ps -MUMPUNG INGET- : buat yang nunggu next chap #ea , ff ini akan saya update setiap senin. Kalau misalkan udah seminggu ga muncul-muncul ini ff, coba kalian liat kalender kalian. Nanti kalian akan sadar kalau hari senin telah tiada HAHAHA!

Becanda :3

REVIEW JUSEYO~

SARANGHAMNIDA!

~I LOVE ME~


	3. Chapter 3

Nae Lovely Namja

Summary :

 _Lee Seokmin seorang flower-boy tingkat sekolah, sedang gencar-gencarnya membuat pikiran dan perasaan Hong Jisoo berantakan bak perubahan iklim ekstrim yang menimpa Indonesia. Kadang penuh akan perasaan aneh yang memabukkan dan kadang perasaan itu hilang entah kemana. Bagaimanakah cara seorang Hong jisoo menghadapi bencana tersebut? [SeokSoo][Seomin x Jisoo][Seventeen Couple]_

Cast :

 _Lee Seokmin / DoKyeom_

 _Hong Jisoo / Joshua_

 _Other Member Seventeen_

Warning :

 _Boys Love / Yaoi / Gay / Homo_

 _Komedi Garing / Romance Picisan_

 _Typo bertebaran / Bahasa Labil / Pengarang Males_

.

" _Lu kenal dokyeom?"_

" _Kenal"_

 _._

Enjoy it ^-^

 _._

"Anak sekolah mana dia?"

Dahi vernon mengkerut, "Anak sekolah _Bintangitu Star_ "

Jisoo mulai menduga-duga 'Jangan-jangan beneran si seokmin' "Kelas berapa?"

"12 ,gue lagi ikut kuis apa sih?" vernon mulai ngedumel.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara terompet somay.

"12 apa?"

"Dua belas-"

"SOOOmay!"

Mulut vernon udah mingkem. Jisoo ga denger kelanjutannya, mukanya 0o0)

"apaan?"

Mulut vernon udah mangap lagi.

"SOOOmay!"

'SOMPRET!' jisoo gondok tingkat dewa "BANG! DIEM DULU KENAPA!" jisoo marah-marah sama abang tukang somay yang lagi lewat -pas- disampingnya. Abang somay berhenti goes sepedahnya.

Terjadilah tatap-tatapan antara jisoo dengan abang somay. /Ciee JiBangmay Moment #Plak/

Hening...

Satu menit...

Tiga menit...

Brak!

Sebuah pintu rumah terbuka dengan keras.

"WOY! JANGAN TAURAN DEPAN RUMAH GUE!" keluarlah sesosok kakek-kakek bersarung dengan sabuk (yang biasa dipake babe-babe betawi itu loh) ditangannya.

"Sialan! Juragan kontrakan keluar! Pait! Pait! Pait!"

Brum!

Abang somay ngebut menjauh.

Jisoo dan vernon pandang-pandangan. /Cie versoo mo-/

Ctak!

"BUBAR GA LU BERDUA?!"

Jisoo sama vernon akhirnya kabur juga. Jisoo nyusulin tukang somay, kayaknya dia jadi mau beli. Si vernon kabur ke arah sebaliknya, di ga mau jadi pendamping none-none belanda di umur segini.

.

.

Di kamar seungkwan, jisoo udah sampai. Dengan selamat.

" Tadi gue ketemu vernon"

"Terus?" Seungkwan jadi inget kejadian kunjungan vernon. Mukanya merona merah. Tapi jisoo ga engeh.

"Gue tanyain dia soal si diki"

"Diki? Dikibulin?"#Kres

"Bukan, si dokyeom"

"Oh~ terus-terus?"

"Dasar mantan kang parkir"

Plak!

Jisoo kena geplakan seungkwan "Gue udah tau kalo dia itu satu sekolah sama kita dan juga seangkatan sama kita, boo" jisoo udah seneng sambil genggem-genggem tangan seungkwan /Cie JiKwan couple #Kras!/

"Terus lu udah tau orangnya?"

"Ga tau"

Seungkwan jitak kepala jisoo, lagi "Kenapa ga lu tanya yang jelas?"

"Pas gue mau tanya, ada tukang somay lewat"

"Terus?"

Jisoo ceritain pengalamannya bersama kang somay, vernon dan babeh kontrakan.

"Oh, jadi itu sebabnya lu bawain gue somay" jisoo nyengir, tapi ganteng #tsah.

Rupanya setelah berhasil mengejar abang tukang somay, jisoo membeli somay dua bungkus. Satu buat dia. Satu lagi buat seungkwan yang lagi sakit. Kata orang, kalau anak lagi sakit itu berarti ada yang dipengenin. Kan kali aja seungkwan yang omnivora a.k.a. Rakus, sakit gara-gara pengen somay. Jisoo emang jinius.

"Tapi gue punya satu nama yang gue curigain nih"

"Gue ga mau denger balesan 'ga tau' setelah gue nanya 'siapa?' "

Jisoo menggeleng "Lee seokmin"

"Seokmin yang petakilan? Yang anak padus? Yang mantannya wen junhui?"

Mata jisoo menghilang /lagian sok disipit-sipitin/ "Ga usah sebut mantan bisa?" jisoo gondok. Jadi keinget kejadian tadi di ruang padus. "Iya, soalnya dia kan satu sekolah sama kita, satu anggkatan, satu geng sama vernon, terus gue pernah liat dia di omelin seungchul gara-gara rante sepedah" jisoo kalo lagi bener, keliatan bangget orang pinternya /dukun?/

Seungkwan ngangguk-ngangguk sambil mandangin somay 'Ini somay ga ada borax-nya kan?' "Masuk akal juga sih, soo"

"Kan? Kan? Kan?" jisoo nyengir, tampang pinternya ilang.

"Tapi soo!" tiba-tibe seungkwan natap jisoo yang lagi nyengir "Setau gue, seokmin itu masih tergila-gila banget sama wen junhui." perlahan tapi pasti, cengiran jisoo luntur "Keliatan banget kalo lagi ketemu, terutama pas padus. Dia banyak banget modusnya sama tuh orang china"

Jisoo tertunduk lesu "Iya juga sih." suaranya jadi lemes " Tadi aja sebelum kesini, gue sempet liat junmin moment" seungkwan jadi ga enak, udah nyakitin perasaan jisoo secara ga langsung.

"Udahlah, lu jangan terlalu naro harapan sama dia. Gua ga mau lu makin sakit hati gara-gara bocah kayak dia. Terus lu tau sendiri kan kalo anak-anak flower-boys itu suka tebar pesona ke orang-orang " cerah seungkwan sambil nepuk-nepuk pundak jisoo.

Seungkwan tau banget tipikal orang kayak jisoo yang udah men-jomblo sejak lahir /Miris/. Penasaran banget sama yang namanya kasih sayang pacar. Dan type ini adalah type yang mudah jadi korban orang-orang pemberi harapan palsu (PHP). /hiks terus lu sendiri gimana bang? #Plak/

Jisoo senyum, maniiiis banget. "Semuanya? Termasuk bule inceran lu?"suasana hati jisoo mulai baik lagi nih.

"Kecuali dia. Dia itu kayak jarum ditumpukan jerami, serupa tapi tak sama /eh/. Sama-sama ganteng, tapi beda kelakuan" jisoo senyam-senyum dengernya. Ga tau aja si seungkwan, kalau jisoo pernah liat vernon lagi tebar pesona sama adek kelas. Karena ga sesering yang lain, jadi jisoo diem aja. Karena menurut dia itu masih wajar.

"By the way, apa rasanya dijengukin cemceman?" jisoo noel-noel pinggang seungkwan, soalnya jisoo duduk di bawah. Coba kalo diatas, dia pasti udah noyor-noyor pala seungkwan.

Muka seungkwan merah padam, hampir mau nyaingin warna piyama strawberry shortcake-nya "Biasa aja"

Jisoo jadi gemes ngeliatnya, jadi dicubit deh pinggang seungkwan.

"Aduh!" seungkwan langsung bangun dan lari ke kamar mandi. Jisoo panik mau ikutan masuk ke dalem, tapi dikonci dari dalem sama seungkwan.

"Seungkwan! Lu kenapa?! Cubitan gue bikin berdarah ya?! Seungkwan! BOO SEUNGKWAAAAAAAN!"

Dor! Dor! Dor!

/Ini bukan suara tembakan pemirsah, tapi suara gedoran pintu/.

"DIEM HONG JIsohh~"

Jisoo langsung natap horor begitu denger suara seungkwan. "Jangan-jangan dia _itu_ sambil ngebayangin gue?!" gumam jisoo.

"BUKAN! KAMPRET!"

'Wah! Jodoh nih dia sama vernon' jisoo pun balik ke tempat semula. Dia liat partitur lagu yang tergeletak dikasur seungkwan. Terus nengok kearah gitar seungkwan. Dia ambil gitarnya terus balik duduk. "Coba-coba ah"

Jreng~

Brot!

"BUSET! ADA BOM JATOH HAHAHA" jisoo ngakak sendirian. Sementara seungkwan nahan malu, salah emang kalo dia ngundang jisoo pas lagi diare gini.

.

.

/Nih gue mau coba deskripsikan keadaan rumah seokmin/

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

/Duh nyerah! #Kras!/

Intinya rumah seokmin udah masuk kedalam kategori mewah. Di kamarnya seokmin lagi kedatangan vernon sama hoshi yang lagi temenin seokmin main PS3.

Brak!

"Woy! Stiknya jangan di banting dong!" seokmin berkoar pas hoshi sengaja lempar stik PS-nya. Seokmin langsung elap-elap stiknya. Takut ada goresan terus jadi permanen /eh/

Hoshi pasang muka derp "Ga, cuman di lempar"

"Sama aja kampret!" seokmin kalo ga inget lagi megang stik ps, udah dilempar ini barang ke hoshi.

"Ah! Gue bosen! Ga mau main naruto lagi. Gue mau main balap karung" hoshi tiduran diatas karpet. Soalnya dia males buat naek ke kasur, lagian kasur udah dikuasain bule nyasar.

"Ribet lu ah," biarpun ngedumel, seokmin tetep bergerak ke pintu kamarnya. "Dinoooooo! Bawain kaset lomba agustusan kesini!" teriak seokmin dari ambang kematian /eh/ pintu.

Kemudia dari luar kamar terdengar auman dino saurus /eh/ "Iya! Ntar! Gue lagi ngeringin pomed dulu /eh/"

Begitu denger jawaban dino, seokmin duduk lagi dikarpet. Terus dia ngeliatin vernon yang masih pake seragam. "Lu tadi abis dari mana, non?"

"Nganterin partitur lagu kerumahnya boo seungkwan" kata vernon tanpa bankit dari kubur /eh/ tidurannya.

"Oh iyaya. Lu kan disuruh sama seongsaenim" seokmin ngeliat ke pintu kamarnya, dia narik napas. "Dinoooooo! Buruan!"

"Sabar! Lagi di cari"

Seokmin ngeluarin hpnya, terus mulai mainan tetris.

"Eh, Tadi ada yang nannyain lu"

Seokmin kalah main /payah/, hpnya langsung dikantongin lagi "Siapa?"

Vernon mikir dulu "Jiiiii su?" alisnya terangkat satu, menandakan kalau vernon kurang yakin dengan jawabannya.

"Cewe? Cowo?"

"Kayaknya cowo"

"Mencurigakan" Mata seokmin menyipit tajam "Emang dia nanya gimana?"

"Vernon, lu kenal dokyeom ga?" kata vernon sambil ikutin gaya ngomong jisoo. "Gue bilang aja 'Kenallah, anak bangor kayak dia. Siapa yang ga kenal?' "

Seokmin pasang tampang derp ,"Dia. Terus?"

"Karena dia beneran ga tau lu. Gue kasih tau deh sekolah, kelas ,alamat rumah, akun sosmed sama biografi lu"

"Stalker?"

"Ga mungkin" hoshi nimbrung juga "Kalau stalker, dia pasti lebih tau tentang lu dari pada vernon"

Seokmin bertopang dengkul.

Kret!

Dino dateng, rambutnya udah lancip kayak landak "Nih hyung kasetnya" benda bulat tipis melayang ke hadapan seokmin. Seokmin lempar benda itu ke hoshi yang dekat sama tempat masukin kaset /saya ga tau namanya apa XD/. Terus hoshi masukin kaset ke alat didepannya.

"Kok pembukaannya rada beda yah" - hoshi.

.

Di layar menampilkan,

 **3**

 **2**

 **1**

 **Muka seokmin kecil yang item yang botak yang lagi pake karung kayak make sarung abis sunat. Disampingnya ada anak-anak sejenis(?) seokmin.**

" **Seokmin, apa motivasi kamu ikut lomba ini?" - Pak RT selaku kameramen.**

 **Seokmin kecil yang dekil, menatap kamera dengan wajah percaya diri "Saya mau dapat monopoli gambar naruto itu!" dan kamera menyorot ke arah monopoli diatas pohon pinang.**

 **Kamera kembali menyorot seokmin "Kalau gitu, kenapa kamu ikut lomba balap karung? Kan itu adanya di lomba panjat pinang"**

" **Suka-suka saya lah. Orang saya bisanya inih" kata seokmin sambil ngelap ingus pake tangan kosong. /Hebat! Pesulap aja belum tentu bisa begitu di depan kamera/**

 **Prit!**

 **Anak-anak disamping seokmin mulai loncat-loncat kedepan. Seokmin juga ikutan lompat ke depan. Kamera ngambil gambar seokmin dari depan. Dan kecelakaan pun tidak bisa terelakan karena pengemudi karung yang terlalu bersemangat.**

 **Brak!**

 **Ssssssssssss!**

.

Layar penuh dengan semut.

Hening.

Vernon dan hoshi natap seokmin yang lagi terdiam dengan mulut mangap.

"Gue ga nyangka, tuyu-eh anak yang tadi itu elu" - hoshi.

"So diffrent" - vernon.

Mulut seokmin udah ketutup. Mukanya merah sampe ke kuping. Kepalanya menengok ke dino dengan gerakan pelan tapi mematikan #tsah. "Budak(anak) pomeeeeed! Kenapa lu kasih kaset terkutuk itu hah?!"

"Kan tadi hyung yang nyuruh aku bawain kaset agustusan" kata dino dengan wajah tanpa dossa.

Gigi seokmin bergemelutuk saking kesal dan malunya.

Hoshi ambil tindakan. Kaset tadi langsung di bawa keluar beserta dino.

Brak!

.

Diluar, hoshi ketawa sepuasnya.

"Din, kasetnya buat gue ya?"

"Ambil aja. Tadi aku liat di kamar mamah masih ada salinannya"

Hoshi pun dengan bangga menunjukan senyum evilnya di hadapan adik temannya. Sekaligus juniornya disekolah.

.

Di dalem kamar seokmin,

Vernon udah nyumpahin hoshi yang ninggalin dia di deket gunung siap meletus a.k.a. Seokmin. Nyumpahinnya dalam hati tapi. Ntar kalo dia jerit-jeritan yang ada kena smack seokmin.

"Vernon"

Vernon sedikit kaget. 'Tolong kami(?) dewa' vernon korban uttaran level 1.

" **Dung tararara ra Dung Dung tararara ra Dung"** karena hening, ost uttaran yang lagi ditontoh mamah lee kedengeran.

"Tolong bilang kalau anak yang nanyain gue itu, cakep"

Vernon langsung mengangguk "I-iya! Cakep kok. Lebih cakep dari jun malah"

Buk!

Seokmin gebuk kasur /wah, sekalian punya saya juga yang diatas genteng/ "Ga ada yang lebih cakep dari ayang junhui!"

'Cobaan apa lagi ini, dewa?' vernon korban uttaran level 2.

.

.

.

Setelah hari itu, seokmin mulai menjadikan dino sebagai babunya. Emang bisanya juga begitu. Tapi sekarang kesadisannya nambah. Dino disuruh ngantri buat beli makan siang seokmin yang aneh-aneh. Dino disuruh gantiin seokmin piket. Dino disuruh bukain gerbang sekolah/eh/. Dino disuruh nemenin seokmin kekamar mandi, padahal jelas-jelas beda angkatan. Jahat emang si seokmin. Untungnya hanya terjadi disekolah.

Kalo dirumah, seokmin yang jadi babu mamahnya. Kan ga mungkin ada babu nyuruh babu dalam waktu bersamaan #Plak. Apalagi dino adalah sibungsu yang ga punya ade /iyalah XD/ yang merupakan anak kesayangan mamah lee.

Mamah lee juga ga pernah dapat laporan dari dino tentang ke-tiranian kakaknya. Emang dino adek baik, rajin dan suka pake pomed/ eh/.

FYI, mamah lee ini lumayan perhitungan buat mempekerjakan pembantu. Biarpun penghasilan keluarganya berlebihan, mamah lee tetep mau ngurus keluarganya dengan tangan dan keringat sendiri #tsah.

Kalau seokmin semakin berjaya di atas adeknya(?).

Jisoo mulai sedit melupakan tentang pria baik hati yang muncul di daydream-nya. Saat ini dia lebih fokus kepada pelajaran dan rencana menabung untuk mengganti kutek jisoo. Omong-omong soal kutek, saekarang sudah terhitung empat hari semenjak pecahnya botol kutek woozi. Dan selama itu pula woozi selalu meneror jisoo dengan perkataannya yang pedas, seperti :

" _Hong jisoo, botol kutek_ _gue._ _Sekarang atau_ _gue_ _patahkan tangan_ _lu_ _?"_ _kata jisoo sambil makan cabe #Plak. /Kan perkataan pedas :3 #Kras/_

 _Untungnya saat itu wonwoo melintas dihadaapnnya. Jadi jisoo bisa menempel kabur dengan wonwoo. Kalau wonwoo adalah truk, maka jisoo sedang BM(istilah untuk kegiatan nebeng di atas badan truk dan cara naiknya pun tanpa menunggu truk untuk berhenti_ _. Hebat kan?HAHA tapi ini bahaya banget loh,hanya dapat dilakukan oleh ahli_ _)_ _._

 _._

 _Hari berikutnya, jisoo tercegat diruang perpustakaan dengan woozi. Ini adalah kesempatan woozi untuk menagih kuteknya._

 _Perlahan woozi mendekati jisoo yang tengah sibuk menyalin isi buku keatas kertas kerjanya. Sangat serius,. Sampai tidak sadar kalau woozi sudah duduk disebelahnya._

" _Josh"_

" _Hm" jisoo keep writiing tanpa ada niat untuk noleh._

" _kutek gue"_

 _Tubuh jisoo langsung tegang. Pulpen yang tadi dipakai menulis jatuh ke lantai. Di barengin jisoo yang menengok kearah woozi. "eh uzi heheh" jisoo cuman sanggup bilang itu._

 _Balasan woozi cuman tatapan tajamnya. "Ku_ _._ _tek"_

 _Glek!_

 _Itu bukan suara air ditenggorkkan jisoo. Tapi dari hoshi yang lagi minum_ _honeyshake_ _dibelakang mereka._ _Semoga abis ini di aga joget tarian pantat lebah._

" _lagi ngobrolin apa nih? Sampe gue ditinggalin" sindir hoshi ke woozi._ _Ternyata engga nari XD._

 _Rupanya alasan utama woozi ada di perpus adalah tugas kelompok dari guru sejarah. Dan hoshi sebagai bukti kalau dia satu kelompok dengan woozi. Enak yah dia satu kelompok sama orang pinter tapi bukan dukun ./dukun mah si jisoo #Plak/._ _Terus hoshi juga bisa modus sama woozi. Walau udah pacaran, modus tetep berlangsung._

 _Woozi mencebik "Lu sendiri yang tadi lagi godain uke-uke itu" kata woozi sambil melotot ke hoshi._

" _Oh, kamu cemburu? Terus mau selingkuh sama si jisoo? Gitu?" hoshi bertolak pinggang, persis ibu-ibu hamil yang mergokin suaminya jajan di warung teteh bohay #plak._

 _Woozi malingin muka ke jisoo. "Jisoo, kali ini lu selamat" langkah selanjutnya woozi pergi dari situ._

 _Tinggal jisoo sama hoshi yang lagi ngeliatin kepala woozi /abis woozi imut sih, yang keliatan jadi palanya doang :3 #Plak/._

" _Hoshi" yang dipanggil nengok ke jisoo "Kalau lu ada tugas bahasa inggris, biar gue yang kerjain" abis itu jisoo nyengir. Hoshi ikutan nyengir._

" _Kebetulan gue ada utang remedial sama mister davis, nyalin cerita bahasa inggris "_

 _Cengiran jisoo luntur._

" _Gimana? Jadi mau ngerjain?"_

 _Jisoo nengok ke kertas tugasnya "Kampret! Itu juga tugas remedial gueeee" terus dia lanjut nyalin._

 _Hening..._

 _Hoshi masih berdiri disamping jisoo "Gimana josh?"_

" _Sorry hosh, gue harus kejar deadline dulu sebelum jam istirahat-"_

 _Tetttttttt_

" _Mommy~" jisoo ngerengek sambil tetep nulis. Tanggung tinggal satu halaman lagi /Itu mah bukan tanggung -"/ .Kalau sampe ga kelar, nilai jisoo yang jelek ga bisa diubah jadi seratus /eh? Lagian mantan bule kok bisa remed bahasa inggris sih?/ . Ini sebuah misteri._

 _Sementara hoshi udah bete, dan pergi nyari woozi. Dia juga baru inget ada tugas yang harus kelar sebelum bell selesai istirahat._

.

.

Hari ini woozi bener-bener niat mau ketemu jisoo, sampe tadi subuh dia baca niat puasa senen-kamis /bang kalo udah subuh mah kagak sah itu -"/ . Tapi udah istirahat ke-2 si jisoo belum keliatan bantang 'itu'-nya /eh #Kras/ iidung . Di koridor kelas 12 ga keliatan. Di kelasnya ga ada, itu juga woozi liatnya dari luar. Soalnya dia males ketemu rival yang mulia, jeon wonwoo. Di kantin, di WC, di ruang guru, di perpus, di pos satpam, di kebun, bahkan di aula juga ga ada itu si jisoo dukun berkedok bule /eh/.

Tapi sebenernya ada sebuah tempat yang belum woozi periksa karena kemungkinan jisoo ada di sana itu nol bezar.

"Tapi gue coba cek deh"

Woozi pun berjalan menuju ruang paduan suara.

.

.

Didepan ruang padus,

Woozi ngelongokin kepalanya ke dalam. Cuman ada seungkwan yang lagi ngomong sama kardus.

"Eh? Seungkwan?"

Seungkwan yang posisi kepalanya nunduk jadi tegap. "Mampus ada uji" bisik seungkwan kepada kerdus(?)

"Woy! Boo!"

Seungkwan langsung lompat turun dari meja dan lari ke woozi, biar woozi ga masuk semakin dalam. Ntar susah keluarnya /eh/. "Kenapa?" tanya seungkwan rada sumbang.

Mata woozi ilang /heran gue sama orang sipit. Mata udah segaris masih aja coba-coba nyipitin matanya. Maunya apa coba?! #Plak/ "Lu... Sehat?". seungkwan mengangguk ragu /loh?!/ . Woozi juga latahan ngangguk. Terus matanya ngelirik ke dalam. "Lu liat jisoo ga?" seungkwan menggeleng cepat, sampe keringetnya pindah ke muka woozi /iuh/. Woozi narik dasi seungkwan. Dia ngelap keringet seungkwan diwajahnya, dengan dasi seungkwan. Seungkwan tidak berkutik.

"Awas" Kim minggu masuk kedalem setelah berhasil menyingkirkan dua tubuh uke.

Woozi ga protes dia tetep ngelap keringet seungkwan /Banyak yah/, jadi seungkwan juga ga protes.

Begitu muka woozi kering, "Kalo liat jisoo, seret dia kehadapan gue ya". Seungkwan diem, tenggorokannya kering /Kode tuh kode! Abang vernon mana nih?!/. "Woy! Kalo orang ngomong tuh di sautin. Lu jadi aneh, biasanya juga kalo orang ngomong nyautin terus". Seungkwan nyengir hambar.

"I-iyah"

Woozi mengangguk, tanpa diusir /emang siapa yang berani? XD/ woozi berjalan balik.

Baru lima langkah dari ruang padus,

"KIM MINGYUUU!"

Woozi yang denger jeritan seungkwan langsung balik lagi.

.

Didalam sana dia liat banyak angklung bertebaran dilantai. Mingyu yang lagi megangin kardus sambil mangap. Seungkwan yang lagi pumutin beberapa angklung. Sama jisoo yang lagi berusaha keluar dari tumpukan kardus. ITU JISOO.

Woozi mau ambil langkah panjang, tapi kakinya kependekan. Jadi ambil langkah cepat aja buat narik jisoo keluar dari ruang padus. Woozi ga nyangka kalau jisoo yang selalu nolak buat keruang padus, bakal ada disini. Diantara tumpukan kadus yang berdebu /Wajar, debu mah temennya bang jisoo #Plak/.

Seungkwan ga bisa berbuat banyak buat nolongin jisoo. Saat ini para angklung lebih membutuhkannya. Bisa jelek nilai seni seungkwan kalau seongsaenim -yang sayang sama seungkwan- liat ada angklung yang rusak. Rupanya tanggungjwab sebagai anak kesayangan itu banyak ya..

Seungkwan ngeliat mingyu yang masih mangap. "HEH tiang! Sut your mout and help meh" Minggu langsung lempar kardus yang isinya suling dan bantuin seungkwan. Eh? Suling?

Prak!

"KIM MINGYU!"

.

.

Di atas sekolah, woozi lagi monjokin jisoo di tembok./ekhm adegan 50++ nih XD/

Geng bayangin kalo woozi -yang imut- mepetin jisoo ditembok, kayak adegan baek seungjo dan go hani di drama naugthy kiss tapi versi Jizi(?) /HAHAHA/. Woozi cuman bisa liat leher jisoo dan jisoo menatap udara kososng /Hentikan semua lelucon ini #Plak/.

Woozi kedip-kedip 'Salah nih gue pake gaya ini'. Tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Dari pada di buang, mending di kasih krupuk biar enak(?). Dari pada mundur, woozi milih mendongak dan narik dasi jisoo ke bawah. Dan jadilah Jizi(?) moment.

Mata jisoo melotot. Bukan marah, tapi kaget. Dia keinget sama omongan hoshi di perpus 'Kayaknya woozi beneran mau jadiin gue selingkuhannya'. Jisoo nelen ludah. 'Ini ga boleh berlanjut! Seperti kata hoshi, masa uke ex uke'. Tangan jisoo nemplok di pundak woozi. "Zi, gue tau gue ganteng plus manly. Tapi gue masih ga terima kalau sampai hubungan ini terjadi."

Woozi ngelirik tangan jisoo dipundaknya kirinya. Terus gantian ngelirik tangan kanan jisoo.

Jisoo jadi gugup "Ma-maksud gue, gue itu tipikal yang seneng di kasih perlindungan dan gue juga yakin lu begitu, iya kan?"

Woozi mandangin jisoo dari leher sampe sepatu.

Jisoo makin ga nyaman "Intinya gue uke dan lu juga uke!"

Woozi natap mata jisoo dalem.

Jisoo takut. 'Plis jangan nembak gue' matanya udah merem-merem.

"Dimana?"

Mata jisoo kebuka "Apaan?"

"Kutek gue"

Ekspresi jisoo kosong. Mulutnya terbuka, sampe ada lalat yang mau masuk. Tapi belok lagi begitu nyium bau tak sedap /Sok suci nih laler #Plak/.

"Jangan bilang lu lupa, hong jisoo?"

Gara-gara kutek ungu itu. Jisoo 'diginiin' sama hobit (Woozi). Gara-gara kutek ungu -sue- itu. Jisoo ngomong kalimat memalukan, yang jisoo yakin ga bakalan bisa dia lupain sampe tua. Gara-gara kutek ungun -kampret- itu. Jisoo hampir mau nusuk jantungnya biar ga deg deg-an di hadapan woozi /eh? Mungkinkah ini benih dari Jizi couple?/.

Jisoo kembali /dari mana?/. Dia langsung dorong bahu woozi. Pelan tapi. Kalo kenceng, bisa dilempar balik dia ke LA sama woozi.

"Woozi gue mau jujur"

"Lu suka sama gue?" woozi mulai ngamur, karena berpisah terlalu lamah dari kuteknya #Plak.

Kepala jisoo pusing "BUKAN! Pliss jangan ngomongin itu" Woozi cuman mengangkat bahu, tanda acuh "Gue mau jujur kalau botol kutek ungu kam- berharga lu itu. Pecah" jisoo udah merem, siap-siap kena tendangan maut si woozi.

...

Tapi jisoo belum ngerasain sakit dibagian tubuh manapun 'Jangan-jangan gue udah didorong ke bawah?!' mata jisoo langsung melek. Ada woozi yang lagi ngeluarin dompetnya, terus ngitungin duit. 'Gue mau didamprat pake metode baru? Pake duit?!' woozi masukin lagi dompetnya 'eh? Ga jadi? Tumpukannya kurang tebel ya?'

"Harusnya lu bilang" .Jisoo natap woozi, wajahnya menunjukkan kalau dia sedang bingung. "Kalau tau udah pecah, gue bakal beli yang baru dan bukannya nagih-nagih hal yang ga ada sama lu. Dan lu ga perlu sembunyi dari gue." Jisoo menunduk. " Gue berasa jadi ga punya temen, semenjak lu selalu menghindar dari gue"

Jisoo natap woozi -lagi-, matanya berkaca-kaca "Sorry, gue ga maksud. Gue cuman lagi ngulur waktu sampe uang tabungan gue cukup buat ganti kutek lu itu"

Woozi nepuk tangan jisoo, "Ga perlu diganti. Itu cuman kutek. Walaupun gue suka pake kutek, tapi gue lebih suka sahabatan sama lu" senyum woozi bikin jisoo latahan senyum.

"Uziii..." mata jisoo berbinar, kalo bisa bercahaya kayak lampu ph*l*p. Karena siang jadi ga keliatan. /HAHAHA/

"TAOOO!"

'Suara itu' - jisoo.

Woozi sama jisoo nengok ke arah pintu atap. Disana berdiri seokmin dan hoshi yang mukanya murung banget.

Hoshi lari nyamperin woozi "Beb, aku sakit beb aku sakitiiiit" woozi angkat sebelah alisnya. "Aku ga nyangka. Liat kamu selingkuh sama sesama uke itu bakal sesakit ini" woozi sama jisoo tau maksud hoshi.

"Baru satu. Lu belum liat selingkuhan gue yang lain kan?" woozi jalan santai masuk ke gedung sekolah. Diikutin hoshi.

"TIDAAAK!" - hoshi.

Tinggallah jisoo sama seokmin.

"Gue ga nyangka"

"Ya?" jisoo heran, 'Seokmin cemburu?' /eh/.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc.

GOMAPTA! Hehe

UNTUK YANG UDAH SEMPETIN BACA SAMPAI SINI, UNTUK YANG UDAH FOLOWING, UNTUK YANG UDAH FAVORITE, DAN YANG UDAH REVIEW *MUAH*

Btw soal review, geng itu review kalian sempet ga bisa ke baca selama beberapa hari. Bahkan sampe update chapter 2. Tapi pas tanggal 18 #ea akhirnya gue bisa ngeliat review kalian KYAAA. GUE TERHIBUR SAMA ISINYA. TERIMAKASIH. XIEXIE. ARIGATO.

Ps : Buat yang masih nungguin next chap #ea. Ketikan ini akan update setiap senin :p. Chap selanjutnya bakalan saya kurangin komedinya, karena lagi kekurangan bahan MUAHAHAHA.

JANGAN LUPA TINGGALKAN JEJAK YA! :3

REVIEW JUSEYO~

SARANGHAEYO~

~I LOVE ME~


	4. Chapter 4

Nae Lovely Namja

Summary :

 _Lee Seokmin seorang flower-boy tingkat sekolah, sedang gencar-gencarnya membuat pikiran dan perasaan Hong Jisoo berantakan bak perubahan iklim ekstrim yang menimpa Indonesia. Kadang penuh akan perasaan aneh yang memabukkan dan kadang perasaan itu hilang entah kemana. Bagaimanakah cara seorang Hong jisoo menghadapi bencana tersebut? [SeokSoo][Seomin x Jisoo][Other Seventeen Couple]_

Cast :

 _Lee Seokmin / DoKyeom_

 _Hong Jisoo / Joshua_

 _Other Member Seventeen_

Warning :

 _Boys Love / Yaoi / Gay / Homo_

 _Komedi Garing / Romance Picisan_

 _Typo bertebaran / Bahasa Labil / Pengarang Males_

.

" _Gue ga nyangka"_

" _Ya?"_

' _Seokmin juga cemburu?'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Enjoy it ^_^)b

.

.

.

Seokmin nunjukin sebuah senyum meremehkan "Tega lu nikung temen sendiri" terus pergi masuk (kan dari luar). Ninggali jisoo -lagi-.

'What?!' tubuh jisoo menegang /'itu'-nya juga bang? #kras!/ 'Wait! Nikung?!' jisoo ga nyangka bakalan dituduh nikung, apalagi yang nuduh itu si doi /ekhm/ yang sempet narik perhatian jisoo.

Sepanjang perjalanan karir per- _jomblo -an_ nya, jisoo ga pernah kepikiran buat nikung. Apalagi temen sendiri. Meskipun bukan temen deket. Tetep aja dia sama hoshi masih suka ngelawak bareng, walaupun ga sesering hoshi sama seokmin. Udah gitu yang ditikung adalah sahabatnya sendiri. Mereka cuman sahabatan, ga lebih dan ga diskon.

Jisoo ga terima ini, meskipun dia jomblo yang haus akan belaian seme. Dituduh nikung adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa ditolelir. Lagian udah jisoo TEKANKAN kalau woozi itu uke.

Jisoo pun berlari mengejar seokmin.

.

.

Di tengah pengejaraan, jisoo ketemu sama couple yang udah buat dia di tuduh nikung. SoonHoon lagi berdua-an di depan kelas woozi.

"Kebetulan" jisoo menghampiri dua sejoli itu. "Uzi" woozi sama hoshi nengok ke jisoo. "Jelasin ke hoshi kalau hubungan kita ga lebih dari sekedar sahabat"

Kebiasaan woozi kalau sedang bingung, alisnya terangkat satu "Kenapa?"

Raut wajah jisoo mengeras "Gue ga mau dituduh nikung temen"

"Nikung siapa?" - woozi

"Hoshi"

Hoshi yang namanya disebut kaget, mukanya langsung nge-derp "Hah? Gue ga ngerasa loh. Kalau iya, Apa gue kurang peka ya?" woozi nyikut hoshi. "Atit beb" hoshi kena deadglare woozi.

Jisoo langsung kosong, sebenernya malu juga "Eng-engga, tapi tadi temen lu si seokmin-"

"Oh dia". Jisoo manggut-manggut "Itu anak emang sok pro tau"

"Oh"

"Dia emang sayang banget sama ini anak" woozi ngomong dengan nada ga suka.

Hoshi menyeringai mendengarnya "Kamu cerburu ya?" goda hoshi sambil menoel-noel pipi woozi. Meskipun ditepis, tapi hoshi pantang menyerah.

"Oh gitu" jisoo pergi ke kelasnya tanpa pamit. Kalau pamit juga ga bakalan disautin.

.

.

Di saat jam pelajaran berlangsung,

Jisoo ga bisa fokus. Batinnya selalu bilang 'Seokmin sialan, yang seharusnya dituduh nikung itu elu. Lu yang selalu over ke si hoshi'. Terus di berusaha buang pemikiran itu, kepalanya digelengin kasar. Wonwoo yang dibelahnya rada keganggu juga.

"Lu kenapa?"

Jisoo nengok ke wonwoo, dia senyumin wonwoo. Senyum terpaksa "Ga apa-apa, cuman rada ngantuk" wonwoo mengangguk dan kembali menyalin isi papan tulis. Jisoo juga ngelakuin hal yang sama, tapi pemikiran itu datang lagi. Jisoo bener-bener ga bisa fokus.

Rasanya dia masih ga rela dituduh begitu. Meskipun hoshi udah bilang kalau itu kesalah pahaman. Hati jisoo tetep ga tenang.

.

Di sebelahnya, seokmin juga ikutan ga tenang liat gelagat jisoo. Ga seperti biasanya yang anteng. Anteng merhatiin guru atau anteng tidur.

Seokmin murung 'Apa kata-kata gue terlalu kasar ya?' kemudian dia menggeleng, untung ga ada yang liat. Ntar dia bisa dikira babi celeng /eh? #Kras/. 'Ah engga! Itu pas kok buat orang jahat kayak dia' seokmin mengangguk mantap. Tapi ga lama setelah dia nengok ke jisoo, mukanya murung lagi.

.

Kata orang, kalau ada yang merhatiin kita secara intens. Sesuatu dalam diri kita bakal menyadari itu.

Dan jisoo ngerasa, ada yang merhatiin dia. Dari samping.

'Seokmin?'

Jisoo langsung nengok.

Tapi balik lagi posisi semula begitu mata dia sama seokmin beradu pandang /Cieee! *siap nyanyi* Pandangan ke...? Ke berapa ya? #Plak!/. Muka jisoo merah sampe ke kuping-kuping. Ga mau ada yang liat, jisoo langsung sembunyiin wajahnya diatas dilipetan tangannya.

.

Seokmin sendiri, mukanya udah merah. Tapi dia ga ada niat buat nutupin itu. Dia milih buat pelototin seongsaenim yang lagi nulis. Untung seongsaenim ga liat. Kalo iya, bisa jerit karena liat buto merah lagi melototin dia.

'Kenapa setelah tau sifat jahat- _nya_ , gue masih bisa terpesona?'

.

.

Hari ini jadwalnya seungkwan piket. Tapi hari ini juga jadwalnya dia latihan padus buat tampil dihari pendidikan nasional senin besok.

Seungkwan bimbang, piket atau kabur ke ruang padus?

Maunya sih kabur. Tapi dia bisa kena skor dari wali kelas gara-gara diaduin ga piket sama ketua piket hari ini, Kim mingyu.

'Si kampret yang udah bikin rusuh di kerajaan (Ruang padus) gue'

Kalau tetep piket, bisa ngabisin waktu satu jam. Soalnya dia dapet jatah piket di akhir minggu, jadi pekerjaannya -sedikit- banyak.

Seungkwan butuh ibu peri.

"Boo!"

Dan datanglah ibu peri, Hong jisoo.

Seungkwan berlari ke arah jisoo dengan sumringah. "Pucuk di cinta, jisoo pun tiba" jisoo merasakan perasaan aneh. "Gantiin gue piket ya" seungkwan bukan nanya, tapi nyuruh.

"Ga mau" jisoo udah lipet tangan didada.

Seungkwan nunjukin aegyonya "Plissss! Hong jisoo price from the star. Help me. I must go to padus room."

Jisoo sempet mikir. Selesai mikir di natep seungkwan "Oke. Sebagai hadiah karena bahasa inggris lu udah ada peningkatan"

Seungkwan langsung salam tempel sama jisoo. Dan yang ditempelin adalah kain lap. "Tolong debu dijendela sama di lemari ya" abis itu dia kabur.

Jisoo segera bersihin kaca kelas seungkwan dari luar. Dia keinget pepatah. _Kalau ada sumur diladang, boleh kita berjumpa lagi. Kalau jisoo lagi galau-ing(maksa), dia pasti ketemu sama si butiran debu lagi /eh/._

Dari dalem kelas, mingyu tukang pantau ngeliat -sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak pada tempatnya- jisoo lagi bersihin kaca. Langsunglah si mingyu keluar.

"Oy! Jisoo!"

Kegiatan reuni jisoo dengan butiran debu terganggu. Jisoo nengok ke mingyu, "Apa?"

"Ngapain?"

"Masak"

"Oh"

"Kenapa emangnya?"

"Tolong cepetan yah, bajunya mau dipake kerja"

"Vea! Lu pikir gue lagi gosok?"

"Emangnya lagi ngapain?"

"Gusurin debu"

"Katanya masak?"

"Udah selesai. Udahah! Lu bikin gue lama pulang"

Mingyu cekikikan. Siswa item ini #Kras emang suka iseng. Apalagi sama orang-orang jones sejenis jisoo. Kalo ada yang nanya kenapa. Mingyu bakal jawab.

" _Karena para jones itu gampang baper"_

"Kerja yang bener ye, biar bisa naik pangkat"

'Bodo' jisoo tetep usirin debu di jendela. Ga tau balas budi emang si jisoo. Padahal kalau galau, dia selalu ditemanin butiran debu #Plak.

Karena banyolannya cuman di read, mingyu niat masuk kelas.

"Mingyu!"

Tapi balik lagi pas ada yang manggil. Baliknya tambah cepet pas tau yang manggil adalah si primadona, jeon wonwoo. "Ada apa beb?"

"Pulang"

"Tapi aku lagi piket ay"

Wonwoo merengut /KYAAA/ "Piket apaan? Orang tadi aja kamu lagi bercanda sama jisoo". Jisoo yang namanya kesebut langsung ngelirik, gerakan bersih-bersih debunya sedikit pelan dan ngawur.

Mingyu menghela napas. Dia ngeliat kedalem. Dia ngeliat ke jisoo. Dia ngeliat ke wonwoo, "Tunggu sebentar lagi ya?"

"Kalau lama, aku beburu dijemput supir" /Ih wonwoo kalo lagi ngambek minta di pantek di tembok #Pluuuung/

Minggu ambil keputusan cepet, "Oke-oke. Aku ambil tas dulu ya"

Wonwoo mengangguk. Sambil nunggu mingyu, dia nyamperin jisoo "Ngapain hong?"

Kerena yang nanya orang pinter kayak wonwoo, jisoo jawabnya ga neko-neko "Bersihin kaca dari debu"

Wonwoo mengangguk. "Kenapa ga bersihin kaca kelas kita aja? Kayaknya mereka juga butuh bantuan tuh"

Jisoo nengok ke kelasnya, ada seungchul yang lagi bersihin debu kayak jisoo /jadi jisoo mirip debu? #Plak/. Jisoo jadi pengen bantuin seungchul. Mengingat jisoo suka dikasih sogokan biar seungchul bisa modusin jonghan. Tapi batal begitu liat seokmin keluar sambil nenteng sapu. 'Ah ada dia'. "Ga, ini aja gue terpaksa karena seungkwan"

Mingyu dateng, "Jisoo". jisoo nengok doang. "Titip konci buat wali kelas gue ya. Nanti kalau udah selesai piket, taro aja dimejanya"

"Kok gue? Kan anak-anak kelas lu masih ada"

"Gue lebih percaya sama lu. Lu ga bakalan ngaduin gue kabur sama temen sebangku lu kan?"

Muka jisoo merah, rasanya dapet kepercayaan orang itu kayak bunge jumping dari monas tanpa tali /Mati dong?/ .Tapi jisoo seneng "Yaudah sini koncinya"

Mingyu nyengir sambil lempar konci ke jisoo. Kejelekan jisoo yang lain adalah refleksnya yang jelek. Kerena ga bisa nangkep, koncinya mental lagi ke mingyu. Mingyu kaget. Jadi wonwoo yang tau kebiasaan jisoo dan karena udah ngebet pulang juga, ngasih konci ke tangan jisoo langsung.

"Jangan teledor jisoo, kantongin tuh"

Jisoo nyengir "Siap komandan!"

Mingyu langsung narik wonwoo pergi. Jisoo balik kerja.

.

.

Dikoridor kelas 10, masih rame sama anak kelas 10. Yang lagi otw pulang lah. Yang lagi piket lah. Yang lagi main-main lah. Banyak lah pokoknya #Plak.

Tapi diantara anak-anak kelas 10 ada si seokmin yang lagi berjalan membelah hamparan anak kelas 10 #ea, sambil membawa sebuah bungkusan hitam yang mengkilap diterpa sinar mentari sore(?).

Seokmin berhenti di kelas 10-4. Begitu dia masuk.

Pash!

Mukanya kena debu yang lagi disapu sama warga(?) situ. Tapi mukanya seokmin kayak menikmati gitu. Mungkin melalui para butiran debu, dia merasakan(?) jisoo /eh? Kan ga ada hubungan apa-apa #plak./

"Maap sunbae!" si pelaku panik, buru-buru nyodorin sapu kemuka seokmin. /Mau ngapain?!/ kan buat ngilangin debu pake sapu. /Oh iyaya. LAnjuttt~/

Seokmin gondok, tapi dia tahan jangan sampe berubah disini./Berubah?/ jadi musang berbulu domba /Kecil amat #plak/. Sapu tadi ditepis seokmin. "Ga apa, lu lanjut nyapu aja. Gue ada perlu sama lee chan". Ade kelas itu langsung kasih jalan buat seokmin. Seokmin nyamperin dino yang lagi ngepel dibelakang kelas. "Dino"

Dino langsung nengok, "Hyung?"

"Dino g-"

Dino iseng. "Hyung?"

Seokmin gondok "Stop!" dino diem. "Gue mau minta tolong"

Dino ngelirik kantong plastik item yang dipegang seokmin "Apa? Buangin sampah itu?"

"Bawain tas gue pulang ya"

"Emang hyung mau kemana?"

"Ultah kakak ipar lu"

Dino natap seokmin sinis, "Emang ada yang mau sama hyung?"

"Serius!" bentak seokmin.

Dino nyengir, "Yaudah sini" kata dino ngambil kresek di tangan seokmin.

"Ngapain lu?"

"Bawain tas hyung" /iseng juga nih anak bontotnya mamah lee/

Seokmin paham "Songkil lu din. Masa tas gue isinya sampah". Dino nyengir. "Kalo udah selesai, ambil tas gue dikelas ya" kata seokmin sambil berlalu pergi.

Dino ngerasa ada yang ganjil. Dia natap tangannya. Kepalanya langsung dongak ke seokmin yang mau sampe pintu kelas "Hyung! Sampahnya hyung!"

"Udah terlanjur ada di tangan lu, jadi sekalian"

Dino kesel, mau lempar ke seokmin. Tapi takut kelasnya kotor lagi. Jadi cuman bisa pasrah melakukan apa yang harusnya ga dia lakukan #plak.

 _Diatas langit masih ada langit._ Diatas keisengan dino masih ada seokmin yang lebih iseng.

.

Keluar dari kelas dino, seokmin nyengir ga berhenti-berhenti. Sampe ada yang ngatain,

"Heh kuda Gyeonggi!". Seokmin langsung berenti (nyengir + jalan). "Ngapain lu keliaran disini? Abis malakin ade kelas ya? Buat beli kue ultah jun" seokmin langsung natap sinis ke hoshi.

"Kwon soonyoung, belum pernah ngerasain jurus baru gue ya?"

Hoshi menyeringai, "Gue terlalu sibuk bertapa buat nambah kekuatan spiritual di gunung sahara" /GURUN BANG! GURUN! Ya dewa~/

Suasana koridor seketika mencekam. Anak kelas 10 tiba-tiba hilang. Latar tempat pindah ke gurun /Kok bisa?! #Kras/.

Seokmin latahan mnyeringai "Biar ga tekanan batin gara-gara abis di selingkuhin woozi ya".

Hoshi langsung pasang muka derp.

Latar kembali normal.

"Eh diki! Lu tuh sotoi bin tokai yah?"

Seokmin keheranan, "Maksud?"

"Woozi itu cinta hidup(?) sama gue seorang. Ga mungkin dia selingkuhin gue"

"Lah? Buktinya tadi dia selingkuh sama jisoo didepan lu. Udah gitu tadi lu juga ngambek-ngambek ke woozi. Hayoh?"

"Itu cuman bagian dari drama kehidupan gue sama woozi. _Life is never flat men_ ". Seokmin speceless. "Udah intinya lu jan sotoi. Gue tau lu sayang banget sama gue. Tapi jangan berlebih dari sebatas sahabat men. Gue seme. Lu seme kan?". Seokmin refleks mengangguk.

'Sialan'

"Jadi lu tu-mmp"

/Hayo tebak hoshi diapain? Apakah ini SoonSeok kiss moment? Jawabannya adalah.../

SoonShoe kiss moment. Seokmin relain copot sepatu demi nyumpel mulut hoshi. "Rasain jurus tuh jurus baru gue, HAHAHA" tanpa nunggu sepatunya, seokmin kabur. Dia punya pirasat sepatunya nanti bakalan nyamperin dia.

"Cuih! Kampret lu DIKIIIII"

Wush!

Sepatu seokmin melesat dilempar hoshi.

Buk!

Dan seokmin berhasil menangkapnya.

"Thankyu mister kwon! HAHAHA" seokmin lanjut kabur. /Bagus juga piling lu bang/.

Hoshi mau ngejar si seokmin, tapi woozi udah nungguin diparkiran. "Tunggu pembalasan gue diki"

.

.

Setelah setengah jam kerja, jisoo sadar kalau kerjaannya banyak juga. Padahal kalau pas piket dikelasnya, paling dia cuman nyapu lima menit kelar. Pake jurus kipasannya temari /eh/.

Temen-temen sekelas seungkwan juga udah pada pulang. Tinggal jisoo yang lagi bersihin atas lemari. 'Sedikit lagi jisoo'

Cling!

"Akhirnya selesai juga" kata jisoo sambil mengngelap peluhnya.

Kelas seungkwan udah bersih. Berarti tinggal jisoo kasih kunci kelas ke wali kelas seungkwan dan pulang kerumah seungkwan. Mau ngapain? Seungkwannya kan juga lagi padus.

"Minta es marjin, dia kan punya persediaan banyak"

.

.

Diruang guru juga udah mulai sepi, tinggal beberapa guru kelas 10 yang jisoo kurang kenal. Jisoo langsung masuk dan naro kunci di atas meja walasnya seungkwan.

Pas mau balik, dia liat seokmin lagi ngobrol sama seorang guru yang jisoo ga kenal. Laen sama seokmin yang akrab hampir sama semua guru.

Seokmin ngeliat ke jisoo. Jisoo langsung malingin muka dan pergi ninggalin ruang guru.

Sementara seokmin kembali ngobrol dengan guru itu.

.

.

Pas lagi di koridor kelas 10 dilantai bawah, jisoo kepikiran seokmin.

"Kok seokmin ga ikut padus ya? Seungkwan aja tadi sampe mohon-mohon supaya bisa kesana" karena jisoo ngomong sendiri, jadi ga ada yang jawab. Kalau pun ada serem tuh. Koridor lagi sepi gitu. Eh, tapi bagi jisoo ada yang lebih serem lagi.

"JISOO!"

Suara seokmin yang manggil namanya dari belakang.

Jisoo tetep jalan, ga berani nyaut apalagi nengok ke belakang buat liat seokmin.

Tapi tetep aja di ngeliat muka seokmin begitu seokmin ada di depannya.

Jisoo nunduk, ga tau kenapa. Dia segan sama seokmin, kalo didepan. Coba kalo ga ada orangnya, udah disumpahin terus sama jisoo.

"Gue mau minta maaf udah nuduh lu yang engga-engga".

Jisoo cuman bisa nunduk. Padahal dalam hatinya pengen bangi ngatain seokmin 'KAMPRET LU! MAKANNYA JADI MANUSIA JANGAN SOTOY. MENDING KALO RASANYA ENAK /EH/'. Tapi jisoo ga berani.

Seokmin gusar, "Jisoo, serius maafin gue ya" katanya sambil pegang kedua lengan jisoo.

Muka jisoo merah, dia udah ga tahan lagi. "IYAA! LEE SEOKMIN KAMPRET! LU GUE MAAPIN" aku jisoosekalian ngatai seokmin. Jisoo jinius.

Seokmin kaget, tapi dia senyum. 'Lucu banget sih nih anak'.

Jisoo angkat kepala sambil ngelirik tangan seokmin dibahunya. Matanya sama seokmin bertemu /KYAHAHA/ .

-ADEGAN ROMANTIS-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

/TAPI SAYA GA BISAAAA!/

Muka jisoo udah merah sampe ke kuping. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Jisoo, lu nangis?" /eh/

Jisoo buru-buru gosok matanya, "Ga, mata gue emang cepet berair kalo kelamaan melek"

Seokmin cekikikan, "Semua orang juga gitu keles. Kedip buruan" .Jisoo senyum, mukanya masih merah. Seokmin juga senyum ke jisoo.

Keduanya bertukar senyum.

.

.

.

.

Hening,

'Adegan ini de javu ya. Penulis ga kreatif dasar' - jisoo.

Jisoo mau berusaha mencairkan suasana, biar nyaman. "Kok lu ga padus?"

Seokmin menggeleng, "Gue mau siapin kejutan ultah buat jun"

Dalam telinga jisoo terngiang _'Buat jun~ buat jun~ BUAT JUUUUUN!'._ Jisoo frustasi 'STOOOP!' batinnya sambil geleng-geleng.

Seokmin heran "Kenapa jitao? Pala lu puyeng?"

Gelengan jisoo semankkin kenceng "Ga!" .Seokmin masih senyum. Terus jisoo keinget sesuatu. "Berhenti manggil gue tao, lu kan tau nama gue .SOO"

Seokmin senyum ngeledek, "Ga mau"

Jisoo merajut /ABANGG *mimisan*/ "Kenapa?!"

"Lu mirip banget sama dia"

"Mirip dari mana?"

"Dari muka yang sama-sama manis"

"..."

Tes!

"Jisoo, lu mimisan!"

Jisoo langsung dangakin kepalanya, "Maaf gue lagi kurang fit"

Seokmin kasih sapu tangannya hadiah menang timejon ke jisoo, "Tahan pake ini".

Jisoo ambil sapu tangan itu, "Thankyu"

Hening,

Jisoo masih mimisan. Seokmin natap layar HP-nya. Disitu ada panggilan dari Minghao,

" **GEGE! BURUAN DATENG!"**

Seokmin ngejauhin hp dari telinganya, takut congeknya pada keluar /Iuh #PLak/. "Sabar, gue lagi otw"

" **JANGAN LAMA-LAMA! KITA TUH NUNGGUIN GEGE BAWA KUE!"**

"Iya bawel!"

" **HAH?! GEGE MAU BAWAIN BAWAL JUGA?!"**

"SEKAREP MU!"

Panggilan telepon diputusin sama seokmin. /Kasian #Hiks/

Seokmin bimbang, sebentar lagi junhui selesai latihan. Dia harus ngebut buat beli kue dulu. Tapi didepannya ada cowo manis yang lagi mimisan.

"Ga usah khawatirin gue. Sebentar lagi juga ini berenti" kata jisoo sambil ngebuka lobang idungnya. Darah masih nenetes. Jisoo buru-buru tutup lagi.

Seokmin ga yakin. Tapi telepon dari minghao membuat dia ambil tindakan. "Sorry ya jitao" kata seokmin sambil nepuk pundak jisoo.

Jisoo mengangguk. Dia memberikan senyum pengantar kepergian seokmin. /Serem banggg/.

Jisoo duduk di salah satu bangku depan kelas 10. _Keadaan begini,_ bikin kakinya jadi lemes.

'Bener kata seungkwan, anak itu masih suka sama mantannya'

Suasana koridor udah sepi. Cuman ada jisoo. Anak kelas 10 yang baru keluar kelasnya. Sama di ujung koridor ada office boy lagi ngepel.

" **Aku terjatuh, dan tak bisa bangkit lagi.**

 **Aku tenggelam dalam lautan luka dalam.**

 **Aku tersesat dan tak tau arah jalan pulang.**

 **Aku tanpa mu-"**

"BUTIRAN DEBUUUU~" koor jisoo sama abang ob.

.

.

Sampai lagu 'Butiran debu' by Bang OB feat joshua selesai.

Abang ob udah pindah lokasi pengepelan.

Tapi jisoo masih duduk dibanggu koridor kelas 10. Mimisannya udah lumayan berkurang. Tapi dia masih nunggu kering. Sambil mikirin nasibnya. /Bang nasib mah dijalanin, bukan dipikirin #Ea/.

Dari arah belokan menuju tangga, anak kelas sepuluh yang tadi baru keluar kelasnya muncul. Jisoo ngeliatain anak itu intens.

'Kok tasnya kayak kenal ya' batin jisoo sambil mandang tas gambar lambang konoha yang lagi dibawa anak itu. /Kok keliatan?/ Soalnya itu bocah pakenya didepan. Karena dipungunggnya juga udah ada tas. Jisoo gemes mau nanya. "Eh!"

Anak tersebut tidak menggubris, 'Bukan gue. Kata mamah nama gue masih lee chan'.

'Buset, sombong banget ini bocah' jisoo mulai kesel. Setelah lepas sapu tangannya dari lobang idungnya, jisoo berdiri. "Weh bocah landak!"

'Duh, ciri-cirinya kayak gue nih' /Dih ngaku XD/ .Setelah dipalang jisoo, dino akhirnya berhenti. "Kenapa?"

"Dapet dari mana itu tas?" kata jisoo sambil nunjuk tas di depan perut dino.

Dino ngelirik perutnya buat mastiin, "Kelas 12"

"Lu anak kelas 10 kan?"

"Iya"

"Ngapain dari kelas 12? Abis betak tas orang ya?" jisoo biarpun udah tersakiti. Tapi dia peduli si-doi #EA.

Dino langsung geleng-geleng "Ga! Ini tas hyung gue"

Jisoo kaget, matanya melotot. Dino jadi takut. "Lee seokmin?"

"Siapa?"

Jisoo gondok. "Abang lu!"

"Oh, iya"

"Lu adenya seokmin?!"

"Iya, kenapa emangnya? Lu suka sama hyung gue?" dino mulai ngotot. Perjalanan pulangnya dijegat sama orang yang mirip mantan member exo. /ekhm/

Kuping jisoo merah, "Ga! Gue temen sekelasnya"

"Oh, lu kakak kelas gue dong?". Jisoo manggut. Dino baru connec dan langsung bungkuk 90 derajat. "Maap sunbae. Saya ga tau kalau sunbae adalah sunbae". Jisoo kosong. Dino panik, dia ga mau nambah majikan gara-gara nyari ribut sama kakak kelas. Cukup abangnya yang tiran itu. "Sunbae mau saya bawain pulang juga tasnya?"

Jisoo ngelirik tasnya, 'Boleh juga. Ah tapi dia kan adenya seokmin. Ntar kalo dia ngadu seokmin, bisa jelek nama gue'. Jadi jisoo senyum -di tulus- tulus -in-. "Ga papa. Gue tau muka gue emang masih muda. _Forefer young"_

Dino mulai iseng. _Dikasih hati minta jantung._ Dibaein dikit langsung iseng. "Peterpan dong?"

"Bukan! Lagian peterpan mah cebol ga tinggi-tinggi" jisoo jadi keinget woozi 'Kenapa cicri-cirinya mirip dia ya?'

Dino cekikikan. Emang ga ade kelas, ga temen seangkatan. Pada suka banget ngeledekin jisoo. /Salah apa sih elu bang?! #Plak/. "Yaudah sunbae, saya pulang duluan ya"

"Iya hati-hati ye"

Dino kasih hormat ke jisoo. /Hormat senjata?/ Hormat ala orang korea. Terus dia lanjut pergi.

Jisoo natap tas dino. "Manis juga adenya si seokmin. Ga kayak abangnya, pait. Sampe bikin sakit ati". Jisoo duduk lagi. Dia ngeliat jam. "Udah jam 6. Sekalian nungguin seungkwan aja deh"

Jisoo niat banget nih mau minta es marjin.

.

.

Setibanya dirumah seungkwan, jisoo puas-puasin curhat sama seungkwan ples gengnya di grup chat. Sampe seungchul gagal pdkt sama jonghan malam ini. Karena niatnya malem ini seungchul mau ngajak jonghan ke pesta ultahnya si jun, lumayan prasmanan gratis se piring berdua. Tapi di batalin jonghan.

.

Seungkwan juga sama, dia gagal pdkt sama vernon di pesta ultahnya jun. Pas tadi ketemu jisoo di koridor, seungkwan udah ga enak aja pilingnya.

Dia dapet undangan juga dari seokmin yang bilang _"Ini pesta kejutan buat jun, jadi jangan bocor ye",_ waktu itu seungkwan iyain aja. Soalnya disamping seokmin juga ada vernon /Wah uke tukang modus nih #Plak/. Sekarang jisoo ada dirumahnya, kan ga mungkin seungkwan ngusir jisoo dengan alasan 'Gue mau pergi ke pesta ultah jun buat modusin vernon'. Apalagi setelah denger curhatan jisoo tentang junmin.

.

Kalo woozi? Dia sih udah ada di rumahnya jun buat ngeramein pesta ultahnya jun. Tapi diem-diem aja, lagian disana dia cuman duduk nungguin hoshi yang lagi ngeisengin seokmin -padahal yang ultah si jun-. Jahat sih. Tapi dia juga ga tau bakalan diajak ngedate disini ama si hoshi. Jadi sekali lagi dalam kutipan woozi 'nasi sudah menjadi bubur'.

Tiba-tiba yang punya hajatan(?) nyamperin woozi. "Kok sendirian aja? Ga gabung sama hoshi?"

Dengan tampan sinis woozi bilang, "Ga ah, disana rusuh". Jun angkat sebelah alisnya sambil senyum. Woozi ikutan senyum.

"Emang sih. Tapi itu wajar. Yang ga wajar itu kalo mereka kalem kayak seungchul tuh"

Woozi ngeliat ke seungchul. Mukanya seungchul asem banget, woozi berasa lagi ngaca /Eh? #Plak/. "Kenapa dia?"

"Galau gara-gara Jonghan batal dateng kesini katanya"

"Kasian" spik woozi.

Jun terkekeh. "Oiya! Temen lu juga tuh yang satu lagi si seungkwan. Batal juga dia kesini.

Woozi langsung keinget curhatan jisoo 'Pasti gara-gara itu'.

"Ini pesta kejutan lu. Tapi lu tau siapa aja yang bakal datang kesini?"

"Iya soalnya di besek udah ditulisin namanya sama si minghao"

Dan si minghaonya pun lagi maen sama hoshi and the genk.

"Oh"

Tapi woozi heran, kenapa bisa kebetulan banget. Hampir semua anggota gengnya diundang dateng kesini, kecuali jisoo. 'Apa karena cinta segitiga Junminsoo?'.

"Sayang yah makanan sebanyak itu" tiba-tiba jun ngomong sambil mandang makanan di meja. Itu berbagai jenis makanan udah disediain sama ortu jun yang sekongkol sama seokmin, yang notabenya tetangga mereka.

Woozi dapet ide. "Kalau gue undang temen-temen gue boleh ga?"

Jun langsung senyum ke woozi. "Undang aja. Telat juga ga papa kok. Ini acara juga kayaknya bakalan sampe subuh, hehe".

Woozi ikutan nyengir sambil ngetik undangan buat gengnya,

' **SELAMAT GENG! KALIAN DAPAT UNDANG PESTA ULTAHNYA WEN JUNHUI'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc.**

 **TERIMA KASIH!**

 **SUDAH MENYEMPATKAN WAKTU BERHARGA ANDA UNTUK MEMBACA KETIKAN GAJE(?) INI.**

 **MAKASIH BAGET BUAT RIVIEWNYA *MUAH***

GUE JADI DAPET BEBERAPA IDE EMAS #EA

YANG MUNGKIN AKAN MENJAWAB BEBERAPA PERTANYAAN DARI READER-NIM *WINK*

 **SATU LAGI!**

GENG SAYA MINTA MAAP BANGET KALAU SEANDAINYA MINGGU DEPAN GA BISA UPDATE TEPAT HARI **(?)**. SAYA LAGI SIBUK PERSIAPAN BUAT UJIAN MASUK PTN. JADI MOHON PENGERTIANNYA . *BOW*

 **SARANGHAE!**

 **~I LOVE ME~**


	5. Chapter 5

Nae Lovely Namja

Summary :

 _Lee Seokmin seorang flower-boy tingkat sekolah, sedang gencar-gencarnya membuat pikiran dan perasaan Hong Jisoo berantakan bak perubahan iklim ekstrim yang menimpa Indonesia. Kadang penuh akan perasaan aneh yang memabukkan dan kadang perasaan itu hilang entah kemana. Bagaimanakah cara seorang Hong jisoo menghadapi bencana tersebut? [SeokSoo][Seomin x Jisoo][Other Seventeen Couple]_

Cast :

 _Lee Seokmin / DoKyeom_

 _Hong Jisoo / Joshua_

 _Other Member Seventeen_

Warning :

 _Boys Love / Yaoi / Gay / Homo_

 _Komedi Garing / Romance Picisan_

 _Typo bertebaran / Bahasa Labil / Pengarang Males_

.

ENJOY PLEASE~

.

.

.

Di teras rumah seungkwan,

Jisoo lagi pake sepatu.

"Udah soo, kan gue udah wanti-wanti supaya lu jangan terlalu berharap sama itu anak"

Jisoo balas mendengung sambil ngiket tali sepatunya. "Gue sadar kok". Seungkwan menghela napas. "Gue pulang ya" kata jisoo sambil berdiri.

Pas mau jalan, pundaknya ditarik sama seungkwan. Jisoo nengok ke-kepo-an "Apaan?". Seungkwan ngulurin tangan kanannya. Jisoo yang udah langganan sama tingkah seungkwan, paham kalo seungkwan lagi ngajak bercanda. Langsung aja tangan seungkwan di salimin ke mukanya. "Udah"

Alis seungkwan keangkat satu, "Siapa yang minta disalimin?"

"Lah? Tadi tangan lu begini?" protes jisoo sambil peragain gaya seungkwan.

"Gue mau minta uang ganti rugi, marjin gue abis dua botol sama lu"

"Sompret lu ah! Sama temen gitu amat"

Seungkwan ngakak liat muka kesel jisoo, "Bercanda ilah".

Jisoo tetep pasang muka bete. Padahal dalam hatinya mau ketawa denger suara ketawa seungkwan. "Udah ah gue pulang!"

"Hus! Hus!"

"Gue bukan binatang woi" jisoo pun akhirnya berjalan keluar pekarangan rumah seungkwan. Pas mau buka pager, hpnya jisoo bunyi. Tapi dia ga bisa temuin itu hp dikantong pakaiannya. Akhirnya jisoo nyari kedalam tas. Karena tasnya kecil dan penuh, sebuah botol kaca -tapi tidak pecah (maksa)- jatoh dari tasnya.

Seungkwan kenal sama botol itu.

Jisoo kaget. Tapi bukannya kabur, dia malah ngeliatin seungkwan. Mukanya seungkwan juga kelihatan kaget. Jisoo nunduk, mau ngakak "Tapi ini bukan saat yang tepat".

"Hong, itu sirup marrrrr?! WOY HONG JISOO! JANGAN KABUR LU!"

Jisoo pun akhirnya pergi dari rumah seungkwan dengan membawa sebotol sirup marjin.

"Akh! Rugi bandar oe" keluh seungkwan sambil acak-acak rambutnya.

Didepan gerbang rumah seungkwan lewat seorang anak tk ples ibunya.

.

"Mamah! Mamah! Itu orang gila ngapain didepan rumah tante boo?" - bocah umur 7 tahun, tetangga baru.

"Hush! Ade ga boleh ngomong gitu" - ibu muda, tetangga baru.

Ibu muda yang juga merasa khawatir itupun membawa anaknya pergi dengan kecepatan penuh.

.

Hp seungkwan bunyi, ada BBM masuk.

' **SELAMAT GENG! KALIAN DAPAT UNDANG PESTA ULTAHNYA WEN JUNHUI' - Woozi lee Grup Chat.**

"Anjrit! Gue ga salah baca kan ya? Ini bukan efek ilusi dari mabok sirup marjin kan?" tanya seungkwan. Ga tau sama siapa. "Eh tunggu! Ultah si jun. Kenapa yang ngundang si woozi? A?! Jangan-jangan si woozi udah ada di sana! Lagi seneng-seneng sama si hoshi makannya dia dari tadi ga muncul-muncul digrup?!". Seungkwan mau mempertanyakan hipotesanya. Tapi keburu ada pesan,

' **Gue lagi di ultah jun' -** **Woozi lee Grup Chat**

' **Lagi seneng-seneng sama hoshi' -** **Woozi lee Grup Chat**

"GILA!"

.

"Mamah, itu orang gila yang tadi ngamuk" katanya bocah tadi sambil ngemutin permennya. Si ibu muda pun makin was was.

.

Seungkwan inisiatif buat personal chat sama woozi.

' **Songkil lu zi. Lu gak baca kotbahnya jisoo?!' -** seungkwan bales ga nyante. Abis dia jeles sama woozi yang bisa dateng disono /eh/.

' **Baca' -** **Woozi lee**

Seungkwan frustasi sendiri./Jomblo sih #Kras!/

' **Awalnya gue mau ngedate sama hoshi. Tapi ga tau bakal dibawa kesini dan ga tau kalau jisoo ada masalah sama junmin. Ini amanah dari jun. Ga masalahkan kalo dateng?' -** **Woozi lee Grup Chat**

"Duh! Si woozi aneh-aneh aja nih. Kalo jisoo baca, gimana tanggepannya?". Ga lama ada pesan masuk di grup chat.

' **No problem' - JoshHong Grup Chat**

 _ **Sunggan heart attack!**_

Seungkwan pun kena deman exo - heart attack.

.

.

Di halte bis, jisoo lagi natepin layar hpnya. Jadi setelah dapet perintah pulang dari ibunda, jisoo langsung dapet invite dari woozi. Emang jisoo sempet kaget. Tapi begitu liat alesan woozi,

Dia kepikiran temen-temennya. "Itu hak mereka. Meskipun mereka sahabat gue, gue ga berhak larang mereka. Itukan cuman pesta ultah. Ga bahaya ini" gumam jisoo seorang diri.

Pesan masuk di hp jisoo.

' **Tuh jisoo oke-oke aja' - woozi lee Grup Chat**

' **Itu yang ngetik beneran jisoo kan?! Bukan pihak rumah sakit kan?" - CeongHan Grup Chat.**

' **?' - woozi lee Grup Chat**

Jisoo nyengir. "Sialan"

' **Kampret! Jangan aneh-aneh luh. Ntar ga gue restuin sama ketua kelas gue, baru nyaho (tau) lu *Devil*'**

' **Itu jisoo' - woozi lee Grup Chat.**

' **Hong jisoo *crying*' - BooKwan Grup Chat.**

' **Oke gue percaya' - CeongHan Grup Chat.**

' **Buruan kesini luh semua!' - woozi lee Grup Chat.**

' **otw kamar mandi' - Ceonghan Grup Chat.**

 **.**

Jisoo dapet personal chat dari seungkwan.

' **Lu serius?' - BooKwan**

' **100%'**

' **Oklah kalau begitu :)' - BooKwan**

' ***wink* '**

' **Meskipun lu dari LA. Gue ga napsu sama bule pea macem lu' - BooKwan**

' **Songkil luh'**

' **Kkk~ Eh kita ketemuan dihalte depan rumah lu ya' - BooKwan**

' **Ok'**

Jisoo masukin hpnya kekantong celana. "Anggep aja ini latihan move on josh". Bis pun tiba. Jisoo langsung angkat kaki dari halte.

.

.

.

Satu jam setelah undangan woozi sebar. Tapi genknya belom pada dateng. Dia bete banget dari tadi cuman ngeliatin hoshi cs cekikikan ga jelas.

Woozi ngeliat ke seungchul yang lagi mandangin kolam renang. 'Jangan-jangan dia ada rencana mau tenggelemin diri?!' kata batin kriminal woozi.

.

Seungchul yang ngerasa lagi diliatin, nengok ke woozi.

Karena woozi bukan tipikal pemalu, jadi dia balas ngeliatin seungchul.

Lama-lama seungchul jadi ga nyaman, dia pun kembali menatap air dikolam renang 'Kenapa gue jadi takut sama uke-nya hoshi ye?'. Seungchul ngelirik woozi, 'Ngapain nih bocah nyamperin gue?! Ya ampun itu muka horor banget'

Woozi duduk disebelah seungchul, "Gagal ngedate sama jonghan?" tanya woozi dengan nada mengejek. Tapi lebih mirip peramal primbon yang suka minta sms.

Jleb! Hati seungchul terasa ditusuk golok engkongnya.

"Mau gue buat jonghan dateng kesini ga?"

Seungchul langsung natap woozi dengan tampang berbinar. "Mau!"

"Ok" woozi mengangguk. "Tapi lu harus bisa..." woozi berbisik ke seungchul. Ekspresi muka seungchul langsung datar. "Gimana?"

"Gampang" seungchul senyum.

Woozi juga ikutan senyum jahat.

.

Seungchul masih senyum sambil manggut-manggut.

Woozi juga masih senyum jahat sambil manggut-manggut.

"Kalian ngapain?"

Woozi sama seungchul serempak nengok ke jonghan yang baru tiba, dengan raut terkejut.

Dibelakangnya ada hoshi dengan wajah berseri. Iyalah berseri. Soalnya dia berhasil ngasih liat video masa kecil seokmin yang kelam -menurut seokmin- ke tamu undangan ples jun.

"Bebeb? Lagi main permainan baru ya? Ikutan dong!". Woozi ngelirik hoshi. Hoshi kedip-kedipin mata dan hal itu merangsang(?) keinginan woozi buat jadiin pacarnya /Cieee #Kras/ hidangan utama para tamu.

Tapi woozi tahan demi rasa cintanya kepada hoshi /Ea/. Woozi CUMAN jewer hoshi menjauh dari SeungHan couple.

"Aw aw awatit beb"

.

Seungchul natap jonghan yang masih berdiri. "Jonghan". Ekspresi jonghan mulai ga enak bagi seungchul dan sekitarnya.

"Abis ngomongin apah sama woozi?" kata jonghan sambil ngeliatin seungchul sinis.

"Ah itu. Tadi. Dia. Wooozi. Bilang. Kalau tadi. Dia. Woozi."

"Setop!" muka seungchul ketutup sama telapak tangan -dewa- jonghan. Muka seungchul merah, karena sakit. Iyalah, seungchul kan bukan seorang masokis yang seneng diperlakuin kasar /eh/. "Ngomong yang jujur dan singkat"

Seungchul pasrah "Aku disuruh takol (Mukul) hoshi kalau dia ketauan godain orang lain"

Jonghan manggut-manggut. "Aku juga mau minta tolong kalau gitu"

"Apapun buat kamu" kata seungchul sambil pegang tangan jonghan.

Jonghan yang tadinya berdiri, jadi duduk menghadap seungchul sambil balas genggam tangan seungchul. Seungchul serasa lagi terbang naik karpet ajaib bareng putri jonghan-s. Apalagi pas liat senyum jonghan.

"Tolong kamu pukul diri kamu sendiri kalau kamu genit sama orang lain"

Muka seungchul langsung down. Bukan ini kata-kata romantis yang mau seungchul denger dari jonghan.

Tapiiii, moodnya langsung naik setelah paham akan sesuatu. "Emangnya kenapa kalau aku genit sama orang lain? Kamu cemburu yaaaa?" goda seungchul sambil nyolek-nyolek bahu jonghan.

Muka jonghan sendiri langsung merah.

"Dari pada aku mukul diri sendiri kayak orang ga waras. Mending kita jadian biar aku ga genit sama orang lain" /Anjay bang ucul modusnya nice timing dah #Plak/.

Jantung jonghan udah dugum-dugum(?) kenceng banget. Sampai bisa ngasilin tenaga yang kuat buat dorong seungchul sampe jungkir balik dari bangku. Abis seungchul jatoh. Jonghan kabur deh. Pergi buat nenangin hati ples mukanya yang merah merona /ea/. Tanpa rasa bersalah /Wakakak/.

Seungchul sendiri cuman bisa usep-usep pantat sambil ngeluh, "Selalu begini. Abis ditembak. Pasti nyeri (sakit) fisik. Abis itu ditinggal. Nasib-nasib"

"Sabar ya hyung"

Seungchul langsung nengok kilat kesumber suara. Panik juga dia denger suara gaib.

"Dino? Ngapain lu?"

"Lagi nyari seokmin hyung. Tapi belom ketemu-ketemu"

Seungchul bangun sendiri. "Cari aja yang mirip kuda mau disembelih"

Dino nge-derp. "Ok terimakasih atas informasinya hyung" abis itu dia ngacir ninggalin seungchul.

Seungchul juga ikutan pergi ninggalin banggu taman seorang diri. Perjuangan buat dapetin jonghan, belum berakhir.

.

.

"Anjir Seokmin lawak banget Ngahahaha" - Mingyu.

"Hahaha perasaan waktu pertama kali ketemu mukanya oriental" - Junhui.

"Tapi kenapa itu jadi ke-afrika-an Hahaha" - Seungkwan.

"Seokmin gege! Ingusnya ga nahan Wahahaha" - Minghao.

"Hahahahaaa Ngehahahaha ng ng Ngehahaha" - Jisoo.

"Kan apa gue bilang" - vernon.

Itulah komentar para penonton film legendaris 'Agustusan' yang dibintangin oleh lee seokmin dan warga sekitar.

.

Eh flashback dulu sebentar.

Jadi, pas jisoo cs dateng. Film tersebut sudah 1/4 tayang di layar lebar punya keluarga jun.

Merasa itu adalah sesuatu yang seru karena ada vernon /ea ada aja taktik dari uke ini/, seungkwan narik jisoo buat nonton bareng vernon, jun, minghao sama mingyu.

Kenapa cuman jisoo? Soalnya jonghan udah menghilang dari sisi seungkwan sebelum seungkwan sadar. Jadilah cuman jisoo yang malam ini lagi dalam mode _'Pasrah ajah, asal kamu puas'_ /EH?/

.

Seokmin sendiri lagi ngumpet dibelakang layar. Sambil komat kamit baca mantra supaya listrik rumah jun tiba-tiba mati. Abis itu dia bakal ambil kaset jahanam itu dan disegel dalam perut dino dengan cakra /eh dikira kyubi kali yak #Plak/.

Tapi jampe-jampenya kurang manjur. Buktinya para penonton udah berkomentar PEDAS -bagi batin seokmin-. /cie tekanan batin #Plak/

Seokmin pasrah. Dia mau operasi plastik aja. Biar mirip sama idolanya, kakashi.

/Ga perlu oplas bang. Cukup tutup setengah muka lu pake sarung, kasih liat bagian mata aja. Abis itu lu lari-lari disekitar komplek. Paling dikira maling XD . Kalian semua tau model sarung yang saya maksud kan?/

"HYUNG!"

Seokmin kaget "KAAAAAGEBUNSINNOJUTSUU UDIIIN! LU NGAPAIN NGAGETIN GUEEE?!"

Dino nyengir.

"WOI JANGAN BERISIK! FILMNYA MAU DIPUTER LAGI" protes penghuni dunia sebrang.

Sebrang layar maksudnya.

"Sialan" gumam seokmin.

"Hyung dino bilangin mamah ya ngomong kasar" ancam dino.

Seokmin langsung senyum ke dino "Jangan dong sayang" rayu seokmin sambil usap-usap rambut dino. Tapi nyangkut karena rambut dino kaku sama pomed, seokmin kaget dan berhenti megang rambut dini eh dino. "Emangnya kesini mau ngapain?"

"Makan. Kan tadi siang kata hyung makan malam hyung yang urus"

"Oh iya" seokmin lupa belom kasih makan adenya. "Yaudah makan sana tuh di meja banyak makanan" tunjuk seokmin ke hamparan makanan diatas meja.

"Temenin"

"Dih?! Kayak bocah lu"

"Hyung dino aduin mamah nih ga mau ngasih makan dino"

Seokmin prustasi. "Yaudah ayo!"

Sekilas info, mamah dan papah lee lagi pergi keluar negri buat urusan bisnis.

.

.

"Hahaha sumpah ini film ngehibur banget" curcol seungkwan sambil nyenggol jisoo disebelahnya. Tapi jisoo diem, padahal biasanya dia bales nyenggol pake kaki. Inget jisoo lagi dalam mode 'itu'.

"Ge aku laper ketawa terus" adu minghao ke jun, tempatnya bersandar. Kalau udah pacaran mah syah aja /eh? Pacaran?/

'Mereka mesra ajah' batin jisoo sambil ngelirik JunHao. 'Waktu itu mereka juga kan yang pangku-pangkuan(?) di pos satpam'

"Yaudah yu kita makan aja"

Rombongan penggemar film 'Agustusan' pun pindah ke meja makan.

.

Di meja makan udah ada SoonHoon couple yang lagi suap-suapan somay.

SeungHan couple yang udah mendingan(?) lagi lomba kupas jeruk.

Seokmin yang lagi liatin adeknya makan.

"Cie ade abang akur" goda mingyu sambil comot paha ayam di piring dino.

"Hyung!"

"Mingyu jangan iseng. Itu ayam dagingnya masih banyak" junhui belain dino. Mingyu langsung balikin ayamnya dino. Tapi ditolak sama dino.

"Jorok. Aku mau ambil yang baru ajah" ambek dino sambil comot paha ayam, dua sekaligus.

"Wah ade lu, diki. Ilang satu malah ambil dua" kata mingyu ke seokmin yang lagi bete.

Seokmin ada dendam sama pens film 'Agustusan'. "Terserah dia aja". Mingyu pout. Untung ga ada wonwoo. Bisa-bisa wonwoo minta tuker setatus seme-uke.

.

.

Selesai makan, jisoo sama seungkwan sengaja buat misahin diri dulu dari yang lain. Mereka pergi ke meja buah-buahan buat musyawarah soal kedekatan JunHao. 'Bukan ngegosipin ya' - seungkwan. /Halah alesan/

"Mereka pacaran ya" kata jisoo yang ngeliat JunHao suap-suapan.

Seungkwan ngelirik jisoo. "Emangnya kalau suap-suapan gitu harus pacaran?"

"Biasa wei matanya" jisoo protes sambil nepok bahu seungkwan.

"Abisnya elu"

Jisoo ngeliatin JunHao lagi, "Kalau bukan pacaran apa?"

Seungkwan geleng-geleng, "Jisoo jisoo". Abis itu dia hadepin badan ke jisoo sambil megang buah pepaya -yang udah dipotong- /Ga dipotong juga jisoo bisa nelen #Plak/.

"Buka mulut lu". Jisoo buka mulutnya. Seungkwan suapi buah pepaya tadi ke jisoo. Jisoo ngunyah sambil natap seungkwan, bingung. "Gue suapin elu. Apa sekarang kita pacaran?"

Jisoo melohor (MELOtot HORor). "Puuuuuuuh! Puh! Puh" buah pepayanya dilepeh(?) sama jisoo. "NO!" .'Setelah woozi, seungkwan juga mulai terpesona sama gue' /Ge Er Woi! #Plak/.

"Yaudah begitu juga mereka"

Pas seungkwan balik badan, didepannya udah ada vernon lagi pegang pisang.

Seungkwan pura-pura ga liat vernon. Padahal dalam raganya, batinnya kaget pas tau kalau si vernon lagi ngeliatin dia intens.

"Boo Seungkwan"

Seungkwan natap vernon dengan wajah polos tanpa noda nampak.

Vernon nyodorin pisang ke muka seungkwan, "Makan ini kalau lu mau jadi pacar gue"

Seungkwan kaget ngeliat pisang itu, buah pisang ya #Plak.

Seungkwan gantian natap vernon.

Vernon tetep senyum ke dia.

.

 _Beberapa detik kemudian._

"Woy Bule! Lama amat nembaknya?" teriak mingyu dari kubu sebelah.

"Buruan dare-nya dong ge! Gamenya mau dilanjutin nih" sambung minghao, sambil goyang-goyang botol soda kosong ditangannya.

Rupanya mereka sedang main ToD.

'Sialan' batin seungkwan. Seungkwan nepak pisang ditangan vernon. "Apaansih lu? Masa gue makan pisang yang masih kebungkus kulit. Ih!" seungkwan ngambek ngejauhin vernon, dia merasa terhina.

Jisoo yang tadi menyaksikan, ikut ingintilin seungkwan.

Vernon balik ke rombongannya sambil tersenyum misterius.

.

"Puter non" suruh mingyu.

Jonghan ngeliatin seungkwan dengan tatapan prihatin.

"WAW! KENA LU DIKI!" heboh hoshi. Teriakannya itu sampai dapat award pukulan sayang dari woozi disampingnya.

"AWH! " jerit seungchul. Padahal yang kena pukul hohi tapi yang jerit seungchul(?). "sakit han" protes seungchul ke jonghan yang gigi bahu-nya. /waw/

"Maaf refleks"

"Refleksnya serem amat neng" goda mingyu. Yang langsung dapet pelototan dari SeungHan couple.

"Gue pilih dare" seokmin berusahan menengahi. Padahal mau cari perhatian juga.

Minghao langsung angkat tangan, "Ceritain sejarah gege bisa suka sama jun gege"

Jun langsung natep minghao "De hao kok nanya gitu?"

"Penasaran ge" kata minghao sambil nyengir. Jun yang gemes, usap-usap rambut minghao.

"Gue juga penasaran sih sama sejarah itu" timpal hoshi.

"erte" - mingyu.

'Informasi berharga buat jisoo' - jonghan.

Seokmin kena tekanan batin lagi, "Gue ganti dare aja"

"Yaudah gege berdiri sambil ceritain sejarah gege bisa suka sama jun gege dengan jujur" minghao masih teguh.

Seokmin tepok jidat, "Gue pilih yang true aja"

"Silahkan ge dimulai"

"Jadi waktu itu di hari ultah gue yang keeMmm... Eh waktu lulus tk umur berapa ya?"

"enam hyung" saut dino.

Seokmin jentikin jarinya ke dino "Iya umur segitu. Ortu gue lagi sibuk ngurusin dino yang sakit DBD"

"Dino kena DBD?! Gws ya dino" kata minghao khawatir.

Semua nge-derp.

"itu dulu minghao hyung, dulu" protes dino.

"Saking sibuknya sampe lupa ultah gue dan gue hari itu ditinggal kerumah sakit..."

.

Flashback...

.

.

.

.

Tbc

*BOW* MAAFKAN SAYA KARENA TELAH MELANGGAR JANJI SAYA SENDIRI, untuk update setiap senin *BOW*

Semua berawal dari tekanan ujian. Kemudian saya lupa konsep cerita. Kemudian saya males. Kemudian saya lupa punya tanggungjwab disini. Kemudian saya berusaha untuk kembali ngetik. Kemudian saya lelah. Kemudian saya malah dapet wangsit buat fanfic baru XD. Tapi saya berusaha untuk update bagian ini, sungguh menguras otak #BODOLAH.

UNTUK ITU, SEKALI LAGI KARENA KE SALAHAN SAYA, SAYA MEMINTA MAAF *BOW*

SARANGHAE!

Untuk kalian yang masih REVIEW *KISS*

-I LOVE YOU-

-I LOVE ME TOO-


	6. Chapter 6

Nae Lovely Namja

Summary :

 _Lee Seokmin seorang flower-boy tingkat sekolah, sedang gencar-gencarnya membuat pikiran dan perasaan Hong Jisoo berantakan bak perubahan iklim ekstrim yang menimpa Indonesia. Kadang penuh akan perasaan aneh yang memabukkan dan kadang perasaan itu hilang entah kemana. Bagaimanakah cara seorang Hong jisoo menghadapi bencana tersebut? [SeokSoo][Seomin x Jisoo][Other Seventeen Couple]_

Cast :

 _Lee Seokmin / DoKyeom_

 _Hong Jisoo / Joshua_

 _Other Member Seventeen_

Warning :

 _Boys Love / Yaoi / Gay / Homo_

 _Komedi Garing / Romance Picisan_

 _Typo bertebaran / Bahasa Labil / Pengarang Males_

.

ENJOY PLEASE~

.

.

.

-Ini adalah flashback waktu seokmin umur 6 tahun-

.

.

Diatas bukit nan jauh...

Teletubiimmp /*bekep author gadungan* maaf ada gangguan jiwa/

.

.

Bukan informasi baru lagi kalau seokmin itu anak orang kayaa. /iya kan? Saya udah pernah ngejelasin dipart sebelumnya? :3/. Dari baru lahir sampe taman kanak-kanan. Dari yang punya jabatana tinggi sampe yang numpang jabatan (?). Semua tahu itu.

Tinggal di komplek perumahan kelas mewah. Yang bagunan rumahnya besar dan lengkap fasilitas.

Berbagai fasilitas pribadi keluarga tersedia disini. Dari Kolam renang sampai kolam lele. Dari garasi kendaraan pribadi sampai garasi kendaraan tetangga /eh itu mah emang punya tetangga! *benerin kamera*/. Dari halaman belakang sampai halaman depan pun ada dan disana ada sesosok seokmin yang lagi siap sama kuda-kudanya (gerakan dalam bela diri).

Kepalanya menunduk. Kedua tangannya menyatu didepan dada. Kedua kakinya yang dibuka selebar bahu kelihatan bergetar. Perutnya bergerak seolah tengah menarik nafas dalam-dalam...

"Set. Set. Set. Kagebusiin no jutsuuu! Hmp!"

.

Dedaunan bergerak tertiup angin.

.

Preeeet~

"Ah~"

Muka seokmin memerah.

.

Seekor burung kakatua lewat "Bego!"

.

Seokmin langsung refleks nengok keatas. "Aduh! Silo!" tapi buru-buru nunduk lagi begitu kena serangan cahaya matahari /lagian ga pake mikir dulu mau nengok ke atas disiang bolong -"/ "Ck! Itu ayam siapa sih?! Dibiarin lepas gitu. Ntar kalau kena jurus aku, siapa yang dimarahin? aku lagi yang kena ck" gerutu seokmin sambil benerin letak ikat kepalanya, yang ada lambang _konoha._

Seokmin ngeliatin sekitar.

Sepi.

"Papah sama dino udah pulang belom ya?"

Seokmin inisiatif nyari papah lee dan dino ke dalam rumah.

.

.

Setelah lama mencari. Di utara, selatan, timur, barat dan barat daya rumah. Seokmin tidak dapat menemukan papah lee dan dino.

Seokmin mulai lesu. Dan berakhir mengenaskan di teras rumah.

Dari dalam rumah, keluar sosok nenek bling-bling "Min, ga baik duduk di depan pintu. Nanti jodohnya pulang lagi loh" kata nenek seokmin. /kok kolot ya? Padahal luarnya udah bling-bling #plak/

Seokmin mandangin neneknya sinis. Moodnya lagi jelek. S _engol dikit bacok(?)_. "Nenek pikir aku percaya? Huuuh"

"Dibilangin ngeyel" nenek seokmin jadi ngambek dan pergi ke dapur.

Suasananya teras pun makin suram.

"AAARGH! kesel! Kenapa jemput dino-nya lama banget sih?!"

Seokmin nengok ke mobil mainan disebelahnya. Mobil itu hadiah dari ayah seokmin yang dititipin ke neneknya. Kata nenek lee,

" _Ini hadiah dari ayah kamu min. Nanti mereka pulang dari jemput dino dirumah sakit, kita pergi ngerayain diluar ya" Abis itu seokmin yang seneng dapet hadiah cuman ngangguk doang._

Ga tau kalau nunggu mereka bakal selama ini.

Mobil mainan itu langsung disingkirin dari sampingnya.

Seokmin ngeliat kedepan, disana, di depan gerbang rumahnya, ada yang lagi ngintip dan keliatan mukanya sama seokmin. Seokmin penasaran.

"Siapa?"

.

Anak itu senyum.

"Hai!"

.

Raut wajah seokmin masih asem.

.

Alis anak itu berkerut.

"JUUUN! SINI BANTUIN MAMIH!" kata mamihnya jun pake bahasa china.

"Bye!"

.

Seokmin penasaran dan balik ngiintipin jun dari dalem.

"Oh tetangga baru"

Seokmin masih ngeliatin orang-orang sebelah yang sibuk mindahin barang.

Sampe ga sadar kalau ada mobil yang berhenti depan gerbang rumahnya.

"Min? Kamu ngapain?"

Seokmin nengok kilat, "PAPAH?!"

.

.

Setelah dino, mamah dan papah lee pulang.

Seokmin mulai aksi ngambeknya.

Dari mogok ngomong, mogok mandi, mogok makan, sampe mogok gaya-gaya ninja naruto didepan papah lee. Padahal papah lee seneng banget kalau liat anaknya gaya-gaya ninja gitu. Soalnya papah lee mantan _Otaku /eh?/_.

"Min, makan yu. Ini mamah udah beliin kamu kue yang ada gambar naruto-sakura. Katanya kamu mau tiup lilin diatasnya supaya bisa memadamkan api cinta antara mereka dan hinata bisa bersama naruto" Bujuk mamah lee didepan pintu kamar seokmin. /Bujuknya pake spoiler geng XD/. Btw ini saran dari papah lee.

"..." ga ada balesan.

"Seokmin jahat deh. Masa omongan mamah cuman di read" bibir mamah lee mulai di manyun-manyunin. /maklum ibu muda. Coba ntar klo udah tua, maennya gagang sapu #Plak/

"..." masih ga ada balesan.

Mamah lee pun pasrah dan pergi ke lantai bawah, "Ini mah mesti nyuruh papahnya cosplay jadi kakashi dulu"

.

Rupanya seokmin ga ada di dalam kamarnya. Melainkan ada di balkon kamarnya. Pintu balkonnya ketutup, jadi dia ga denger mamah lee ngomong apa. Di tambah seokmin lagi fokus sama 'seseorang' di sebrang sana. Tetangga barunya, jun.

Dari lantai dasar rumahnya, jun lagi main grand piano. Karena tataletak rumahnya yang belum rapih, jadi itu grand piano ditaro aja sembarangan di pinggir kolam renang. Ngeri nyebur sih liatnya. Tapi seokmin seneng juga, soalnya dia jadi bisa liat jun main.

Di mata seokmin, jun itu indah banget. Badannya tinggi, putih, rapih, main grand piano. Beuhhh~ lope lope dari seokmin #plak.

Omong-omong lagu yang lagi dimaini jun itu adalah lagu ulang tahun versi originalnya. Hebatkan.

Dan makin hebat dimata seokmin saat inget kalau ini hari ultah dia. Seokmin ngerasa jadi tetangga yang dispesialkan /ea/.

Jreng~

Jun selesai mainnya. Dia ngerasa ada yang ngeliatin. Dan dia pun nengok ke atas.

Disana dia liat kepala seokmin.

Jun senyum "Hai"

Seokmin balas senyum lebar "Hai"

Jun ngeliatin balkon seokmin dan balkon dirumahnya secara bergantian.

"Wait!" kata jun sambil nunjuk-nunjuk seokmin.

Seokmin ga ngerti jun ngomong apa. Tapi dia tetep berdiri disitu.

Sampai jun muncul di balkon sebrang balkonnya. "Hai!"

Seokmin nyengir lagi. "Kamu suka banget ngomong hai ya?"

Kening jun mengkerut "What? I can't spik korean"

Seokmin cuman terbengong. Dia juga ga paham jun ngomong apa. "Ngomong apaan sih? Kamu belom lulus tk ya?" kata seokmin sambil nunjuk-nunjuk jun.

Jun masih ga paham. Tapi karena seokmin nunjuk-nunjuk dia, jun mikir kalau seokmin nanya namanya. "wen Junhui. And you?" jun bales nunjuk-nunjuk seokmin.

Seokmin kaget. "Dihk?! Engga kok" protes seokmin sambil lambai-lambai. "Aku lulus tk kok. Mau aku ambilin ijasahnya?" tawar seokmin sambil ancang-ancang mau masuk.

"Nice to meet you, dihk" kata jun sambil lambai-lambai ke seokmin.

"Oh yaudah kalo ga mau liat". Seokmin benerin tatanan rambutnya. "Emang kamu pindahan dari mana?"

Kali ini jun sama sekali ga paham. Jadi dia cuman geleng-geleng sambil angkat bahu.

"Jadi kamu ga tau tempat asal kamu?". Jun senyum. "Yaudah gapapa. Eh! Kamu mau main ninja-ninjaan sama aku ga?"

"JUN! MINGHAO TELEPON!" teriak mamah jun dari bawah balkon.

Jun sama seokmin refleks nengok ke bawah.

Pas seokmin nengok ke balkon rumah jun. Jun udah ga ada. "Wah! Aku harus kasih tau papah!" seokmin langsung lari ke dalam.

Pas pintu kamarnya dibuka,

Seokmin tercengang.

Ada papah lee yang cosplay guru kakashi. Mamah lee cosplay jadi tsunade syariah. Dino cosplay jadi kyubi dan nenek lee cosplay jadi shizuka /aduh salah kostum XD/

.

"HUEEE!"

"EH?! Seokmin jangan nangis dong sayang" - papah lee.

"Kalian jahat! HEEE!"

Mamah le usap-usap kepala seokmin. "Maafin kita ya. Mamah janji kita ga bakalan nunda perayaan ultah kamu lagi"

"Bukan ituuuu! Heee"

"Terus kenapa?" nenek ikutan heran.

"Kenapa kalian ga ajak aku cosplay? Huee"

Semua orang nge-derp.

Tuk!

Seokmin kena lemparan dot dari dino. "Belisyik"

Semua menatap dino dengan tatapan (0_0).

"Dino, Kamu ngomong apa nak?"

Dino geleng-geleng sambil ngedot dot baru.

.

.

Setelah pesta perayaan ultah seokmin.

"Oh yang baru pindah"

"Iya pah! Tadi aku sempet ngomong sama anaknya. Dan mereka ngomong bahasa aneh. Jangan-jangan itu satu keluarga ga lulus tk pah?"

"Hush!" seokmin kena kibasan tangan mamah lee yang lagi benahin piring bekas makan kue ultah. "Kamu ini sok tahu banget min"

"Ih ini tuh betulan mah"

Papah lee usap-usap rambut seokmin "Bukan begitu min.". Seokmin nengok ke papah lee. "Mereka itu orang cina. Makannya mereka ngomong bahasa mandarin"

"Mandarin? Bahasanya orang cina ya pah?"

Papah lee manggut-manggut sambil minum tehnya.

"Terus mereka ngapain di korea pah?"

"Mungkin kerja. Papah juga belom tegur mereka sih"

"Ayo pah kita kerumah mereka!" usul seokmin.

"Boleh juga tuh ide kamu min"

"Mending undang mereka kesini. Mereka kan baru pindah. Belum tentu rumahnya sudah rapih" kata mamah lee.

"Iya juga sih. Yaudah papah mau undang mereka dulu. Kamu mau ikut ga min?"

Seokmin udah lari ketangga.

"Min? Kamu ikut ga?" teriak papah lee.

"ENGGA. AKU MAU GANTI BAJU PAH" seokmin pun hilang di ujung tangga.

.

.

Malam harinya, keluarga jun datang.

Keluarga jun dan seokmin berkumpul di meja makan. Soalnya tadi undangan ayah lee itu buat makan malam.

Dari masuk pintu sampe duduk. Jun ngeliatin seokmin aja. Menurut jun seokmin lucu banget dengan stelan khas butler western.

Papah lee ngeliatin jun. "Jun, have ever met with seokmin before, right?"

Jun langsung nenggok ke papah lee "Seokmin? I don't know who he is"

Papah lee negok keseokmin yang rupanya lagi mandangin papahnya dengan tatapan 'Pah translatein pah!'. Papah lee nengok ke jun lagi. "he is seokmin" kata papah lee sambil nunjuk seokmin.

Jun kaget "He is not dihk?"

Papah dan mamah lee cekikikan "No. He is seokmin". Papah lee nengok seokmin. "Min bilang halo sama jun"

"Halooo jun"

Jun senyum. "Hallo seokmin"

"Jun so handsome" Komentar mamah lee yang mengundang perbincangan antar ortu.

.

Melupakan jun dan seokmin yang gatal mau ngomong, tapi ga tau harus ngomong pake bahasa apa(?).

Mulai malam itu, seokmin berusaha keras buat belajar bahasa inggris dan mandarin.

.

.

.

Setelah lima tahun.

Seokmin udah lancar nih bahasa inggris dan jun udah lumayan dengan bahasa korea.

FYI, Seokmin sekolah di sekolah internasional dan jun sekolah di tempat yang banyak orang cinanya, jadi di ga terlalu kesulitan buat komunikasi.

Mereka jadi lebih banyak ngabisin waktu bareng.

Sebelumnya juga lumayan sering sih. Namanya juga tetangga :3.

"Jun menururt kamu aku lebih cocok jadi naruto atau sasuke?" tanya seokmin sambil angkat poster naruto dan sasuke.

"This cute one" kata jun sambil nunjuk poster naruto.

Seokmin ngeliatin poster naruto. "Ok i'll take this". Seokmin senyum ke jun. Tapi jun lagi sibuk sama hpnya. Engga dimainin, cuman diliatin. "Kenapa jun?"

"Waiting call from someone"

"Siapa?" seokmin mulai mepet-mepet ke jun.

Jun senyam-senyum sambil liat hpnya. "My old friend"

"Chinese?". Jun ngangguk. "Woah! Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Di cina. Tapi ada kabar dia mau datang ke korea"

Seokmin tepuk tangan. "Kapan? Kapan?"

"Entah, dari tadi aku nunggu teleponnya" jun nampak murung.

Seokmin ikutan murung.

.

.

.

Dikamar seokmin.

Seokmin lagi belajar buat ulangan kenaikan kelas.

"Manusia bernapas dengan paru-paru, ikan bernapas dengan insang, serangga bernapas dengan teraa?" seokmin ngintip buku paketnya. "Trakea! Duh lupa terus". Seokmin ambil pulpennya dan nulis sesuatu ditangannya 'Trakea'. /jangan ditiru yak adek-adek :3 kalo udah senior mah gapapa #plak/

Tuk!

Seokmin nengok ke jendela kamarnya. Dia ngeliat jun berdiri depan balkon rumahnya.

Seokmin buru-buru keluar. "Kenapa jun?"

Muka jun murung. "Minghao ga jadi kesini"

"Yah. Kenapa?"

"Ayah minghao meninggal"

Seokmin terkejut *_*) "Kasihan minghao"

Jun manggut-manggut. "And tomorrow my family will go to china"

"Kamu juga ikut?". Jun ngangguk. "how long?"

"Semala libur musim dingin"

.

.

.

Dan besoknya jun pun pulang kampung ke cina. Seokmin ngerasa hampa. Walaupun dirumah ada papah lee yang masih suka gaya-gaya ninja, tapi ga setiap saat karena papah lee mulai sibuk kerja semenjak naik jabatan.

Seokmin ngerasa ada yang kurang. Terutama kalau dia lagi berdiri dibalkon kamarnya. Dia suka bingung mau ngapain. Meskipun ada dino disampingnya.

"Hyung main yuk"

"Main apa?"

"Ini" dino ngeluarin rubik bentuk segitiga.

"Hahhh~" seokmin lemes, dia milih tiduran dikasurnya.

Dino mulai main rubik. Dino emang ga terlalu suka game action kayak kakak dan papahnya. Dia lebih suka yang nguras otak dari pada nguras keringet.

"Jun betah banget di cina"

.

.

.

Udah lewat 3 minggu, semenjak jun pulkam ke china.

Selama ini seokmin juga mikir kalo jun lupa cara makai alat komunikasi. Soalnya jun ga pernah ngasih kabar.

Dan sekarang dikamar seokmin udah mulai banyak game elektronik. Mainan ninja-ninjaan seokmin udah pindah ke gudang. Tapi bukan berarti seokmin udah ga suka ninja. Buktinya yang di mainin tiap hari juga game ninja.

"Dino tukeran dong. Hyung juga mau pakai yang gaara"

"Engga ah. Aku udah klop sama dia. Hyung pakai yang Lee aja"

Dan mainnya pun paling sama dino atau ga papah lee kalau lagi libur kerja.

.

.

.

Akhirnya jun pulang.

Seokmin eksited banget pas liat mobil keluarga Wen datang.

"JUUUUN!" jerit seokmin.

Tapi yang nengok malah ayah wen. "Seokmin?". Seokmin dadah-dadah ke ayah wen. "Hai om, gimana liburannya?"

Ayah wen terkekeh "kamu mau nagih oleh-oleh ya?"

Seokmin mesem-mesem "Engga kok om"

"Tenang aja, oleh-oleh buat kamu udah om siapin" kata ayah wen sambil nyari sesuatu dimobilnya. Seokmin celingak-selinguk. "Ini" ayah wen nyerahin sekantong oleh-oleh. "Bagi-bagi dino ya". Seokmin ngangguk.

"Eh om, jun mana?"

"Oh jun. Dia lagi dirumah temennya."

"Oh" seokmin manggut-manggut. "Yaudah makasih ya om" seokmin ngibrit kerumahnya.

.

.

Malem harinya seokmin denger suara mobil dari rumah jun. Seokmin buru-buru keluar.

Itu jun.

"J-?!"

Sama seorang bocah.

.

.

.

Besoknya.

Akhirnya seokmin bisa ketemu jun.

"Jadiii" seokmin ngeliatin jun dan seseorang disebelahnya bergantian. "Dia siapa?"

"Minghao" kata jun sambil senyum.

Seokmin terkejut-kejut "Yang orang china itu? Yang your old friend?". Jun manggut-manggut. Sedangkan minghao udah takut aja liat seokmin jerit-jeritan. "Woah~ Nihao!"

"Hallo"

Seokmin nyengir. "Saya seokmin" kata seokmin pake bahasa mandarin.

"Xu Minghao"

"Minghao kamu imut banget. Coba kalo dino seimut kamu"

"Ekhm! Hyung" tegur dino yang ga sengaja leawat depan kamar seokmin.

Tapi seokmin bodo amat.

"Imut-imut gini, minghao jago bela diri loh" kata jun sambil ngerangkul minghao.

Seokmin ngelirik tangan jun. "Kapan-kapan kita sparing yok hao. Aku juga jago bela diri. Nanti aku tunjukin jurus seribu bayangan"

Jun transletin ke minghao.

"Sure" kata minghao sambil senyum ragu.

.

.

.

Setelah hari pertemuan dengan jun dan minghao, seokmin dapat beberapa informasi.

Pertama, minghao pindah rumah di korea. Kata minghao, ibunya mau buka usaha makanan chinese di korea.

Kedua, jun jadi ikutan pindah kamar tidur. Rumahnya tetep disamping rumah seokmin. Tapi tidurnya di rumah minghao. Kata jun, rumah minghao deket sama sekolahnya. Seokmin udah ngambek aja pas denger yang ini. Tapi Jun janji bakalan dateng seminggu sekali kerumahnya.

Seokmin setuju.

.

.

.

Sebulan.

Jun sama minghao masih suka main setiap hari sabtu.

Ada aja kegiatannya,

Main ninja-ninjaan sampe seokmin keseleo. Begitu mau diobatin sama ayah wen, seokmin suka jerit,

"AKU GA MAU DIURUT!"

Tapi tetep aja mereka main gituan lagi.

.

.

.

Dua bulan.

Jun sama minghao mulai jarang-jarang main.

Seokmin cuman bisa termenung nungguin mereka di depan gerbang rumahnya.

Kedatangan jun sama minghao itu 50:50.

Makannya seokmin berani nunggu didepan gerbang rumahnya.

.

.

.

Berbulan-bulan selanjutnya.

Jun dan minghao ga pernah main lagi.

Jun dan seokmin mulai sibuk sama persiapan ujian sekolah. Mereka kan udah kelas enam.

Kalau jun pulang kerumahnya. Dia ga pernah sempet main sama seokmin. Karena jam les seokmin yang udah lumayan ketat.

Giliran seokmin ga ada les, junnya ga pernah dateng.

.

.

.

Waktu liburan musim panas.

Jun dan minghao pulkam ke china.

Seokmin tetep dirumah main game sama dino. Mainan-mainan ninjanya udah balik lagi ke gudang.

"Udahan ah!" kata dino sambil berdiri.

Seokmin dangak ke dino "Kenapa?"

"Aku males kalau hyung mainnya ga semangat"

Seokmin murung. Dino pun keluar dari kamar seokmin.

.

.

Waktunya makan malam keluarga lee.

"Pah, aku mau ikut summer camp yang papah tawarin waktu itu" kata seokmin sambil ngaduk-ngaduk makanannya.

Besoknya seokmin pergi ke summer camp.

.

.

.

Makin lama, hubungan jun sama seokmin makin renggang.

Jarang ketemu.

Sekalinya bisa ketemu, seokmin selalu berusaha buat ngehindar.

Dia ngerasa kesel kalau ngeliat jun,

Sama minghao.

.

.

.

Lulus dari sekolah dasar.

Seokmin milih buat ngelanjutin sekolahnya di kampung halaman papah lee. Pas ditanya,

"kenapa ga lanjut di sekolah internasional?"

Seokmin cuman bales "Mau lebih dekat dengan alam". Padahal ada alasan lain yang lebih kuat.

"Ok" papah lee pun setuju. Mamah lee mah ikutan aja. Ga ada yang dia khawatirin selama disana seokmin ada yang ngurus dan dirumah ada papah lee sama dino.

.

.

.

Selama sekolah di kampung halaman papah lee, seokmin jarang banget pulang ke rumahnya di kota.

Kalo papah sama mamah lee kangen, mereka yang nyamperin seokmin kesana.

Disana seokmin juga punya banyak temen yang suka sama ninja. Jadi seokmin lebih enjoy.

Dan mulai lsedikit upa sama jun.

.

.

.

Tiga tahun selanjutnya, seokmin udah mulai berubah. Ini bukan salah satu jurus ninja seokmin. Tapi dia emang beneran berubah ke tahap remaja, puber.

Mimpi basah udah pernah.

Suaranya jadi berat, udah.

Tinggi badannya juga udah mulai nyamain mamah lee.

Tapi yang belom itu, seokmin belom pernah pacaran.

Padahal disekolahnya, seokmin masuk kategori ganteng. Tapi seokmin belum pernah nyatain perasaannya kesiapa pun.

Seokmin ngerasa kalau belum ada orang yang tepat. Atau orangnya udah ada, tapi seokmin belum ketemu.

"Jun"

/Ciee gagal move on/

.

.

.

SMA.

Seokmin milih buat balik ke rumahnya di kota.

Pas sampe dirumahnya seokmin ngerasa kangen banget.

"Kenapa kangennya baru kerasa sekarang ya?" /Lah au, kan lu yang punya hati. Kecuali lu mau nyerahin hati lu ke gw :3 #Plak/

Kalo liat halaman depan, seokmin keinget dia sering latihan jadi ninja disitu.

Kalo liat ruang tamu, seokmin keinget suka ngopi sama papah lee. Papah lee ngopi ekspreso. Seokmin ngopi susu coklat /itu mah bukan ngopi, tapi nyusu (?) -"/.

Kalo liat ruang keluarga, seokmin keinget suka cosplay bareng keluarganya.

Dan kalo liat kamarnya, seokmin keinget seseorang di sebrang balkon kamarnya.

.

Seokmin pun mendekat ke balkon kamarnya.

Disana dia ngeliat jun lagi duduk pinggir kolam renang.

Seokmin ngerasa jun masih kayak dulu. Selalu indah.

.

Jun ngerasa ada yang ngeliatin dia dari atas.

Dan dia pun ngeliat sesosok remaja.

"Seokmin?"

.

Seokmin kaget.

Tapi dia buru-buru lambai sambil senyam-senyum.

"Hai"

.

.

.

Setelah itu seokmin sadar kalau dia jatuh cinta sama jun.

.

.

.

Malam hari seokmin ngajak jun ketemuan di balkon.

Mereka udah hadap-hadapan.

"Kenapa min?" tanya jun, sesekali dia ngelirik hpnya.

Seokmin ambil sebuah papan tulis dan nulis sesuatu yang mau banget dia utaraiinke jun.

 **I LOVE YOU**

Jun senyum sambil ngasih lambang hati lewat gesture tangannya.

Seokmin seneng bukan main. Terus dia nulis lagi.

 **WANNA BE MY BOYFRIEND? *love***

Dari balkon kamarnya, seokmin ngeliat ekspresi kaget jun. Samar-samar dia juga ngeliat jun ngegeleng.

"GEGE!" minghao muncul dari balik pintu kamar jun. Karena pintu balkon jun kaca, jadi kelihatan.

Seokmin kaget, dia baru inget sesuatu.

Alasan kenapa dulu dia pindah ke desa.

'Mereka udah jadian?'

.

.

.

Pas SMA dia masuk disekolah yang sama dengan jun. Satu kelas pula.

Disitu dia mulai mempertanyakan hubungan jun dan minghao.

"Kita ga pacaran. Atau lebih tepatnya belum"

Seokmin bingung harus berekspresi sebagaimana?

Antara senang karena jun dan minghao ga punya hubungan spesial dan sedih karena dia tau kalau jun ngarep banget sama minghao.

"Maaf. Gue harap ini ga ngeganggu pertemanan kita min"

"Selama janur kuning belom melengkung. Lu masih bukan milik siapa-siapa kan?"

Jun sedikit ragu nge-iya-in ucapan seokmin.

"Gue ga akan nyerah sampai saat itu tiba jun"

.

.

.

Dan pada akhirnya seokmin masih berjuang untuk mendapatkan hati jun.

Meski ditahun selanjutnya jun dan minghao jadian.

/Miris #Plak/

.

.

.

-Flashback end-

.

.

.

"Ah ceritanya ga seru" - mingyu.

"Iya, aku nyesel udah nanya gitu. Udah ga seru, panjang lagih." - minghao.

"Eh udah malem banget nih. Gue pulang ya" - woozi.

"Aku anter beb" - hoshi.

"Gue juga pulang ya. Makasih atas undangannya ya jun" - jonghan.

"Mau aku anterin ga?" - seungchul.

"Engga ah. Kasian dua jones itu. Nanti makiin keliatan ngenes" - jonghan ngelirik JiKwan.

Semuanya tamu pun akhirnya pulang meninggalkan seokmin yang udah panas hati.

"Yang tabah ya hyung" - Dino.

.

.

.

tbc

*renggain otot*

Ini flashback terpanjang dan teraneh yang pernah saya buat. Kerena emang baru pertama kali buat cerita XD

Terimakasih buat review-nya *BOW*

Dengan itu saya merasakan bahwa masih ada yang membaca cerita ini :3

Walaupun hanya balasan _"Lanjut thor_ " Yosh! Saya tetap akan lanjut. Jadi jangan sungkan-sungkan tinggalkan jejak yah. #SayaLelah

Ohiye, khusus ini chap. Saya ngerasa kalau humornya empty *_*)? .

Maaf, padahal nilai ples-nya cerita ini ya humornya *BOW*

Jadi sekian dan terima kasih *BOW*

-I Love Wonho /anak ilang nih/-

-I Love Me-


	7. Chapter 7

Nae Lovely Namja

Summary :

 _Lee Seokmin seorang flower-boy tingkat sekolah, sedang gencar-gencarnya membuat pikiran dan perasaan Hong Jisoo berantakan bak perubahan iklim ekstrim yang menimpa Indonesia. Kadang penuh akan perasaan aneh yang memabukkan dan kadang perasaan itu hilang entah kemana. Bagaimanakah cara seorang Hong jisoo menghadapi bencana tersebut? [SeokSoo][Seomin x Jisoo][Other Seventeen Couple]_

Cast :

 _Lee Seokmin / DoKyeom_

 _Hong Jisoo / Joshua_

 _Other Member Seventeen_

Warning :

 _Boys Love / Yaoi / Gay / Homo_

 _Komedi Garing / Romance Picisan_

 _Typo bertebaran / Bahasa Labil / Pengarang Males_

.

ENJOY PLEASE~

.

.

.

 **SELAMAT HARI PENDIDIKAN NASIONAL *love***

"Idih! Itu yang bikin barner siapa sih?" - Curut (Nama samaran).

"Alay ye. Pake ada emot lope segala" - Temennya curut.

"Ekhm! Adek-adek ngapain masih ngegosip disini?" - Woozi.

Dua curut yang tadi baru aja mencela karya kakak kelasnya, perlahan menengok horor ke belakang. Tada! Ada jonghan dan woozi yang udah pasang tampang gigolo abis ditampar /Maksudnya mukanya pada merah :3/.

Si curut nyengir, "Hehehe senior woozi". Tapi woozi tetep pelototin dia. Si curut disenggol sama temennya.

"Kabur yok" bisik temen curut.

Curut tadi ngangguk kecil sambil masih nyengir.

"Satu... duaAAAAAA!" dan mereka pun kabur dari pandangan jonghan, woozi dan soib mereka, jisoo.

"NgeHAHAHAHAHA" akhirnya jisoo bisa ketawa juga. Dari tadi dia doang nih yang hatinya adem ayem menjurus bahagia. Soalnya dia ga punya alasan buat marah sama dua curut tadi.

Lain sama woozi and jonghan, mereka ini yang punya ide dan buat barner itu. Soalnya mereka itu calon mantan pengurus mading. Kan udah kelas 3.

Dan wajar kalau mereka marah saat mahakaryanya digituin :3.

Jisoo ngelap air mata bahagianya, "Udah gaes. Mereka cuman gatel mau komentarin barner ini. Anggep aja masukan dari konsumen". Jisoo kena deatglare dari woozi. "Hehehe" takut juga jisoo jadinya.

"Yaudahlah ayo ke aula" ajak jonghan memimpin jalan. Dan menyelamatkan nyawa jisoo.

.

.

Hari ini aula sekolah yang biasanya sepi, sekarang terlihat penuh oleh murid-murid. Sebagai bentuk apresiasi sekolah terhadap hari pendidikan, mereka mengadakan acara pentas seni dan motivasi.

Diatas panggung utama ada kepala sekolah yang sedari tadi tengah memberikan pengarahan kepada siswa-siswinya. Inti pengarahannya sih _"Jangan rusuh selama acara berlangsung dan keep smart"_.

"Sekian kata pembukaan dari saya, selamat pagi"

"PAGI PAAAK!"

Bapak kepala sekolah mundur dan digantikan oleh Kim mingyu selaku MC acara.

"Ya tadi pembukaan dari kepala sekolah ganteng kita"

"Huuuuuh"

Mingyu nyengir. "Tenang kawan-kawan seperjuangan ku". Dan penonton pun tenang(?). "Selanjutnya adalah penampilan lagu pembukaan oleh klub paduan suara"

Krik Krik

"Tepuk tangan dong sayang" kata mingyu sambil manyun-manyun.

Prok Prok Prok

"PIIIWIIIIT~"

"KYAAA~"

itu dia kim mingyu yang berhasil membuat penonton histeris.

.

"Ah item aja di kagumin" - woozi. Jisoo nyenggol-nyenggol woozi. "Apaan sih luh?"

"Biasa dong. Gue cuman mau ingetin itu disamping lu ada yang ga terima"

Woozi pun nengok kesampingnya.

Rupanya ada wonwoo yang kuping dan matanya udah merah sambil melototin woozi.

"Oh dia" yah woozi mah emang ga takut buat nantangin. Wonwoo buang muka dari woozi.

"Aduh woozi" jisoo nepok jidat.

Plak

Plak

"Eh kok lu mukul gue?!" jisoo ngomong pake urat ke jonghan yang abis mukul jidatnya.

"Terllihat menyenangkan"

Jisoo merosotin sedikit duduknya. "Mau jihad, tapi lagi kesel" dumel jisoo sambil misuh-misuh.

.

Sementara itu dipanggung,

Anggota paduan suara lagi siap-siap.

Jun yang spesialis keyboard udah siap diposisinya, pojok kanan atas(?) panggung.

Posisi vokalis udah rapih.

Si seungkwan yang berdiri ditengah gerombolan vokalis, maju satu langkah.

Seungkwan ambil ancang-ancang napas,

"Haaaaa~"

(Yang ini bayanginnya dgn nada ke 7 di C=Do #Hasemeleh)

Jejreng! (Anggep aje suara dari keyboard -")

"Baaangun pemuuuudi pemuuuuda hiiiIK-?!" seungkwan syok. Tiba-tiba seluruh penonton berdiri. 'Ini ga ada disusunan rencana! Ada apa ini?!' batin seungkwan panik.

Jun yang berpengalaman pun ambil tindakan. Dia cepetin durasi instrumentnya supaya vokalis yang lain bisa langsung mulai nyanyi.

Tring! Tring! Tiring!

"BANGUN PEMUDI PEMUDAAA~"

Dan seungkwan pun mundur keposisi awal buat ngikutin yang lain. 'Gue ngapain sih? -"

.

"Ih senior yang mbul itu payah yah" - curut (nama samaran)

"Iya ga profesional. Untung ada kak jun" - temen curut.

Duak!

Duak!

Kedua curut yang bangkunya ditendang, sontak nengok ke belakang.

"Mampus" umpat si curut begitu liat woozi dibelakang mereka. Tapi ngumpatnya pelan-pelan, kalo kenceng-kenceng bisa terbang tuh kursi ke muka mereka.

Untuk kali ini woozi ga banyak omong. Dia cuman ngasih isyarat jari telunjuknya digesekin dileher putihnya /ekhm!/ secara vertikal.

Jisoo berusaha melerai sambil nepuk-nepuk pundak woozi dan nyuruh itu duo curut buat duduk.

Woozi masih melototin kepala adek kelas didepannya, sambil berharap matanya bisa ngeluarin laser buat 'ngebuka' otak duo cururt tsb. /wah ini mah tindak kriminal hati-hati masuk penjara/ . Tapi woozi ga takut dipenjara sama polisi, karena dia udah terpenjara dalam hati hoshi /ea XD/.

Jisoo pun turun kaki "Udahanlah melototinnya. Kasian tuh mereka ketakutan"

Woozi langsung melototin jisoo.

'Sunggan Heart Attack' jisoo kena heart attack sambil megang dadanya./Alay :3/

"Eh! Hoshi noh hoshi!" kata jonghan, nunjuk-nunjuk panggung.

Secepat kilat woozi nengok ke panggung.

.

Untuk adegan dipanggung bisa kalian bayangin seperti di MAMA. Yang partnya performers tim. Tapi ga ada jun XD #plak.

.

.

"KYAAA~"

Prok! Prok! ... Prok!

"Wah si hoshi keren banget ya. Gue sempet lupa kelakuan dia kalau dikelas" - jonghan.

Jisoo ngangguk-ngangguk "Iya. Mereka keren banget! Iya kan zi?"

"..."

Jisoo nengok ke woozi "Buset?! Woozi lu mimisan!"

"Yaampun woozi?!" - jonghan.

Dengan wajah (*_*), woozi menyentuh bawah hidungnya dan bener kata jisoo, dia mimisan. "Ada tisu?"

Jisoo sama jonghan serempak ngegeleng. "Udah pake dasi aja dasi!"

Woozi ngikutin saran jisoo. "Hoshi kampret" sempet-sempetnya woozi ngomong gitu. Padahal dasi coklatnya udah basah se basah basahnya(?) sama darah.

"Zi, ayo ke uks!" ajak jonghan sambil narik-narik tangan woozi.

"Ntar kalo seungkwan nyariin kita gimana? Kan hpnya lagi di service" - woozi.

Jisoo nepok bahu woozi. "Gue yang tungguin dia disini. Sana lu ke uks!" teriak jisoo, solanya aula mulai rame lagi begitu Jun dan antek-anteknya tampil.

"Ayo zi!" jonghan pun pergi nganterin woozi.

Setelah ngeliat jonghan dan woozi keluar dari aula, jisoo nengok ke sampingnya. Ada wonwoo lagi ngeliatin dia /Kyaa~ JiWoo moment! #Kras/ .

"Dia sakit?" - wonwoo.

Jisoo duduk ngedeketin wonwoo, "Wajar, kalau anak kecil baru ngeliat hal-hal dewasa emang begitu gejalanya. Kaget dia"

"Oh" wonwoo ngangguk-ngangguk. "Tapi kok lu ga ikut keluar? Bukan maksud gue mau ngusir ya"

Jisoo numpuin kaki kanannya diatas kaki kirinya, "Nungguin anak selesai tampil"

Wonwoo nge-derp "Jisoo? Jangan mulai"

Jisoo mah cekikikan sambil ngusap-ngusap dengkulnya.

.

.

Di koridor sekolah, otw UKS.

"Makannya zi, kalau apa-apa itu diawali dengan doa. Jangan langsung ditelen bulet-bulet" nasehat jonghan sambil nuntun woozi.

"Ngomong apa sih lu" Sinis woozi yang masih nutupin mimisannya.

Jonghan mah cengengesan aja. Tadi sih khawatir. Begitu tau alasan mimisan woozi gara-gara ngeliat si hoshi, dia langsung ngeledek woozi sepanjang jalan sampe uks.

.

Jonghan nuntun woozi buat duduk disalah satu kasur, "tunggu sebentar ya, gue cariin es sama kain pel"

"Reak cicak! Udah sono buruan" usir woozi yang OOC sambil nendang jonghan. Dia panik soalnya darah didasinya mulai netes dicelananya. Kalo keliatan hoshi, bisa-bisa dia diteriakin keguguran /eh?/

Jonghan natap sinis, Untung woozi lagi ga sehat. Coba kalo lagi sehat. /Berani luh an?/ Jonghan tetep ga bakal berani ngelawan. Udah jonghan milih buat cari itu es sama tkain bersih.

.

Pas lagi nuang es ke baskom, jonghan denger suara

Duk!

Duk!

Duk!

Tadinya jonghan kira itu azan masjid sekolah. Pas diliat dari jendela uks, ga taunya si seungchul lagi main basket ala jomblo style di lapangan.

Tapi biarpun rasa ngenes. Dimata jonghan, seungchul itu spesial A++ . Perfect. Apalagi kalo lagi main basket gitu.

Keringetnya yang asin(?) meluncur mulus dari ujung rambut sampe ujung kaki. "Gue jadi iri sama keringetnya. Bisa gerepe-grepe /eh?/". Udah gitu rambut hitamnya yang basah ditimpa sinar mentari, bikin seungchul makin hot. Tiba-tiba aja jonghan ngebayangin dia dan seungchul nari trouble maker dibawah sinar mentari yang bikin mereka berdua jadi keringetan seksi gitu.

"Ah~" jonghan nutupin pipinya yang terasa panas. "aku dewasa sebelum waktunya" jerit jonghan sambil geleng-geleng. "Semua gara-gara choi seungchul!"

.

-Flashback-

 _Waktu pertama kali masuk SMA, jonghan itu udah masuk deretan kkotminam (Laki-laki berwajah cantik). Walaupun belum masuk masa puber, tapi penampilan dia itu terawat banget. Maklumlah caebol (Orang kaya). Udah gitu, dulu jonghan diperhatiin banget sama mamahnya, sebelum ortunya pisah._

 _Jonghan juga sebenernya banyak yang suka tapi jarang ada yang deket._

 _Alasan pertama, dia terkenal dan kaya. Jadi beberapa anak ragu dan segan buat deketin jonghan._

 _Kedua, walaupun anak caebol. Jonghan punya kebiasaan pendiam dan menjauh kalau deket-deket dengan sesama anak caebol. Soalnya dia ngerasa ga nyaman kalau udah ngomongin tentang harta-harta keluarga. Bukannya takut tersaingi, hanya ga suka deket orang yang suka pamer-pamer._

 _Jadi untuk beberapa hari, jonghan sempet jadi penyendiri. Sampe di notice sama pentolan basket junior, choi seungchul._

 _Kesan pertama seungchul liat jonghan itu..._

" _Waw~"_

 _Seungchul ngerasa jonghan adalah sosok bidadari jatuh dari surga /_ Yang comet mohon jangan latahan nyanyi XD/

 _Jadi seungchul pun mulai dengan stalker jonghan yang suka sendirian baca buku di pojok kantin sambil makan bawang goreng kesukaan-nya (Jonghan)._

 _Lama-lama seungchul mulai berani deketin jonghan dan duduk di kantin bareng jonghan._

" _ema-mau makan bareng ga?" seungchul sempet kaget pas jonghan nengok cepet banget ke arah dia._

" _Ngomong sama saya?". Seungchul ngangguk, masih dengan matanya yang membulat. Jonghan pun senyum._

 _Dan saat itu juga seungchul pengen cerit 10 oktaf kayak temen barunya, lee seokmin._

" _Iy-"_

" _Ketua kelas! Dipanggil sama walas diruang guru" muncul sosok jisoo dari belakang jonghan._

' _Aduh itu kutu beras nongolnya ga pas banget' rutuk seungchul sambil garuk-garuk kepala._

" _Kamu bikin masalah?" tanya jonghan yang liat seungchul kayak ketauan maling wifi._

 _Seungchul langsung geleng-geleng, "Engga kok! Itu paling masalah kelas, hehe"_

" _Oh" bales jonghan seenaknya dia._

" _choi! Buruan itu walas nungguin!" ingat jisoo._

" _Iya sabar!" protes seungchul sambil natap sinis jisoo. Jisoo langsung mengkeret. "Kapan-kapan kita makan bareg yuk"_

 _Jonghan ngangguk._

 _Dan seungchul pun pergi dengan perasaan gembira._

 _Seperginya seungchul, jonghan langsung nemplokin kedua telapan tangannya di pipi._

 _Plok!_

 _Jisoo yang masih disitu langsung kepo. 'Kenapa nih?'. Pas jisoo liat dari depan, gataunya jonghan lagi ngusel-ngusel sambil senyum gaje. Jisoo kaget. 'Dia?!'_

" _Jonghan!"_

 _Rupanya jisoo bertemu dengan soibnya yang sempet ga ada kabar. Dan baru ketemu sekarang, padahal jonghan terkenal. Tapi emang dasarnya jisoo kurang update sih. Jadi di ga tau kalo soibnya satu sekolah sama dia._

 _Jonghan langusng tegap pas tau ada orang. Dan dia kaget pas tau orang itu jisoo. Soibnya waktu di SMP. "Lu ngapain disini?"_

 _Jisoo nge-derp"Jadi officeboy"_

" _Serius?! Lu ngapain disini? Lu bukannya lanjut sekolah di L.A.?"_

" _Ayah gue pindah kerja disini. Gue mau kabarin lu, tapi nomor lu ga aktif-aktif. Ganti nomor lu ya?"_

 _Jonghan ngangguk. "Maaf, hp gue terjun waktu perjalanan pulang ke korea"_

" _Buset?! Untung lu orkay"_

" _Biasa. Eh btw, lu kelas berapa?"_

" _Sepuluh"_

 _Jonghan ng-derp "Sepulus ape cue?!"_

 _Jisoo nyengir "Sepuluh sains tiga"_

" _Oh, kalo gue sosial tiga"_

" _Siapa?"_

' _ah gue tau jebakan murahan ini' muka jonghan udah angkuh, "Gue tau lu ga mau nanya, tapi gue cuman ngasih info"_

" _Dih? Orang gue mau nanya, lu ngomong sama siapa?" saut jisoo ga nyante._

" _Ah dasar kampret bule"_

 _Dan itu juga awal jonghan ketemu sama seungkwan dan woozi yang sekelas sama jisoo._

 _-Flashback end-_

 _._

"Hai cantik"

Jonghan yang lagi nunduk, refleks dongak "HAH?!" dan refleks...

PLAK!

Nampar seungchul yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan jonghan.

"Awh! Kamu kebiasaan banget sih, han"

Jonghan panik dan buru-buru nempelin sebongkah es batu ke pipi seungchul yang merah. "Maaf, gue refleks kaget"

Disela-sela sakitnya, seungchul menyeringai "Kaget ketauan ngintipin aku ya? Hayoh~" ledek seungchul sambil nunjuk-nujuk jonghan.

"Mau gue buat mimisan?!"

Seungchul pun takut dengernya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal mimisan...

.

"Jonghaaaan! Darahnya udah basahin celana gueeee~" jonghan melupakan woozi yang kembali OOC.

.

.

Satu jam kemudian di aula,

"Jisoo!" teriak seungkwan.

Seungkwan nyamperin jisoo. "Lu ngelahirin dulu ya? Lama banget kesininya". Jisoo kena damprat seungkwan.

"Yeee dasar ingus kijang, minta di panggang lu?!"

"Abis lama banget" cicit jisoo.

"Wey! Yang berdiri, duduk dong! Jangan ngalangin orang!" teriak penonton belakang.

Seungkwan langsung narik jisoo buat duduk, untung seangkatan. Coba kalo adek kelas, udah di lempar bangku.

Seungkwan celingak-celinguk "Yang lain mana?"

"Nah! Itu dia! Si-"

"Wey boo!" teguran seokmin mempause bibir jisoo.

Seungkwan pun langsung noleh kesumber suara, "Ngapain lu?" tanya seungkwan ke seokmin. Tapi sambil ngelirik vernon yang berdiri dibelakang seokmin /sa ae uke yang satu ini XD/.

"Lu kan masih harus tampil sama si jun. Kenapa udah duduk disini?"

"Lah? Bukannya sama lu? Tadi katanya miss, lu sama jun yang tampil"

"Ngaco aja lu. Kan yang kemaren-kemaren latihan elu. Udah sana!" sewot seokmin sambil narik seungkwan buat bangun. Abis itu dia duduk dibangku seungkwan.

Seungkwan, vernon sama jisoo heran.

"Heh! Diki! Lu ngapain duduk?" - vernon.

Tiba-tiba jisoo jadi deg deg kan. 'Ah tahikk! Padahal semalem udah move on'

"Udah pewe. Gue mau disini aja. Lagian tugas gue udah selesai" kata seokmin sambil senderan santai ke bangku. Padahal disebelahnya ada yang minta disenderin /ekhm! XD/.

"Terserah lu dah" seungkwan pun balik ke ruang artis /ea/.

Seokmin ngelirik vernon. "Ngapain lu masih disini?". Vernon sama seokmin ngeliatin sekitar, bangkunya udah penuh. Vernon natap seokmin. "Apa? Minta dipangku?"

"Najis" abis itu vernon pergi ngintilin seungkwan. Niatnya sih mau nemuin gengnya yang lain.

.

Seokmin cekikikan sambil ngeliatin anak-anak yang lagi tampil.

.

Jisoo sendiri udah kayak patung yang didalamnya penunh dengan umpatan kepada sahabat tersayangnya, boo seungkwan. 'Kampret! Sue! Merakbal! Seungkwan cabee!'

.

Seokmin nengok ke jisoo. "Eh jisoo! Tegang amat! Lagi mikirin jorok ya?"

Jisoo pelan-pelan nengok ke seokmin, gayanya udah kayak robot karatan. Tapi mukanya alami kayak lagi nahan boker. Sambil meringis jisoo cuman ngomong "Eng-engga". Abis itu jisoo nengok lagi kedepan tanpa nunggu respon dari seokmin yang senyum ngeliat kelakuan dia /eh/.

'Ini anak lucu banget sih' - seokmin.

Seokmin baru mau nannya, kenapa sendirian?. Eh dia ngeliat siluet wonwoo disebelah jisoo. "Eh ada jeon wonwoo"

Wonwoo nengok judes, padahal malu gitu ditegor seme /ea tipikal tsundere banget. Inget mingyu, nu XD/. "Apa?"

Seokmin nyengir aja, dia udah dua tahun sekelas sama wonwoo. Jadi lumayan terbiasa sama sikap wonwoo. "Ciee~ yang abis fanmeeting sama rel velved. Gimana rasanya ketemu kembaran lu?"

Muka wonwoo merah. "Biasa aja" .Padahal dia masih seneng bisa ketemu sama idolanya, seulgi red velved.

.

Seokmin dan wonwoo pun asyik berinteriksi tanpa sadar kalo kegiatan mereka itu. Membuat seorang manusia yang terjepit diantara mereka itu beneran jadi patung. Becanda deng XD.

'Nungguin seungkwan, kayak nunggu panen cabe rawit di gurun sahara' - jisoo.

.

.

Sementara itu di ruang artis,

Seungkwan sama jun lagi latihan.

Setelah sebelumnya protes kepada pembina padus tentang informasi yang labil.

"Seungkwan, coba pas di nada" jun mencet tuts keyboar. "Lu pelanin sedikit" .seungkwan ngangguk.

"But i'd love to be in trouble with you~" - seungkwan..

"Good" kata jun sambil ngasih jempol.

.

Disudut ruangan ada hoshi cs yang lagi latihan buat sesi selanjutnya dan ada vernon juga. Tapi disini vernon lagi ngeliatin jun sama seungkwan latihan.

"Ngeliatin siapa ge?" kehadiran minghao yang tiba-tiba ada didekat vernon, bikin vernon jantungan. Untung dia ga punya penyakit jantung.

"Kepo aja lu ah" kata vernon sambil dorong kepada minghao menjauh.

"Gege ga berniat buat nikung minghao kan?" muka minghao udah sinis.

"Maksud lu?" vernon ngelirik arah pandangan minghao. "Oh, engga lah. Gue bukan si seokmin yang cinta banget sama china yang itu". Minghao masih natap sinis. "Gue serius"

Minghao menjauh sedikit, "Oke, aku percaya kalau gege ga nikung aku.". Vernon ngangguk-angguk sambil buka tutup botol minghao. "Itu berarti..." Minghao ngelirik seungkwan dan vernon yang lagi nenggak botol minumnya. "gege suka sama seungkwan ge yaaak? Ea ea ea" teriak minghao.

Brus!

Vernon nge-derp. "Bisa tunggu gue selesai minum dulu ga?" kata vernon sambil ngelap air yang keluar dari idungnya /iuh/.

"Iuh! Vernon gege ingusnya deres banget!" ledek minghao sebelum kabur dari kejar vernon.

.

"Muka lu merah banget, boo" kata jun sambil cengar-cengir. Dia juga pasti denger teriakan minghao tadi.

Seungkwan sendiri lagi nunduk sambil nahan teriakan bahagiannya.

.

.

Selesainya penampilan jun dan seungkwan, juga sebagai penutup acara.

"Yoksi! Jun gue emang yang paling top. Walaupun yang nyanyi sampe melengking-melengking itu seungkwan. Tetep dia yang paling mempesona" - seokmin.

Sementara itu jisoo, 'Sakiiiiit~ hati ku sakiiiit~'

Seokmin nyenggol jisoo, "Eh jisoo"

Jisoo langsung nengok sambil berusaha menutupi luka dihatinya /ea/ "Apa?"

"Gue denger-denger bakal ada pembentukan kelompok belajar"

"Terus?" entah kenapa jisoo jadi deg deg-an.

"Gue sama lu ya" kata seokmin tanpa tanda tanya.

Dan itu sukses buat jisoo makin baper. Tapi dengan biasanya jisoo bilang, "Yaudah"

Seokim nyengir. "Yes!" abis itu dia kabur ke belakang panggung.

.

Jisoo tiba-tiba merasakan kembali ledakan-ledakan cinta /ea/. Dia ngebangin kalau dia sama seokmin satu kelompok belajar..

Dia bisa main kerumah seokmin, seokmin bisa main kerumah dia. Ketemu calon mertua. 'Kyaaa~' memikirkan itu membuat jisoo kebelet teriak. Tapi dia takut di dinjek wonwoo kalo jerit disebelahnya wonwoo.

'Tunggu!' jisoo negok ke wonwoo. 'Orang ini kan sebangku sama gue. Otomatis gue pasti sekelompok sama dia. Si jenius. Sial!' jisoo nepok jidat. 'Gue cuman jadi perantara doang' dan episode ini berarhir dengan jisoo yang kembali patah hati.

.

.

.

.

.

tbc.

Hai,

Cuman mau ngetik 'MAAF' karena sudah ngaret berhari-hari *BOW*

Curhat dikit, yang namanya libur nasional, bener-bener bikin imajinasi saya juga libur /halah/. Jadi saya bener-bener berusaha buat lanjutin episode ini ditengah badai thr /ea/ wkwkwkwk.

Oiya,

SAYA SELAKU JODOHNYA LEETEUK, MENGUCAPKAN :

MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATIN

SARANGHAE!

-I LOVE ME-


	8. Chapter 8

Nae Lovely Namja

Summary :

 _Lee Seokmin seorang flower-boy tingkat sekolah, sedang gencar-gencarnya membuat pikiran dan perasaan Hong Jisoo berantakan bak perubahan iklim ekstrim yang menimpa Indonesia. Kadang penuh akan perasaan aneh yang memabukkan dan kadang perasaan itu hilang entah kemana. Bagaimanakah cara seorang Hong jisoo menghadapi bencana tersebut?_

Cast :

 _Lee Seokmin / DoKyeom_

 _Hong Jisoo / Joshua_

 _Other Member Seventeen_

Warning :

 _Boys Love / Yaoi / Gay / Homo_

 _Komedi Garing / Romance Picisan_

 _Typo bertebaran / Bahasa Labil / Pengarang Males_

.

ENJOY PLEASE~

.

.

.

' **TAIIIIIIK *poop*'**

' **Rusuh woy! Kalo mau boker kalem aja dong' - JosHong Grup Chat.**

"Ah hong jisoo kutu tapir" dumel seungkwan sambil nepok-nepok paha.

' **Tau nih! Kalo udah, tainya tinggal disiram doang' - CeongHan Grup Chat.**

' **Mungkin taik dia sudah berkerak' - JosHong Grup Chat.**

' **Geng, Demi 1549 episode sinetron uttaran! Gue ga mau ngebahas taik disini'**

' **Laaah? Dasar neneknya tapasha! Tadi elu duluan yang nongolin "TAIIIIK" ' - JosHong Grup Chat.**

' **Jis, "I"-nya kurang dua' - CeongHan Grup Chat.**

' **Please jangan panggil gue "Jis" ' - JosHong Grup Chat.**

Muka seeungkwan jadi merah, dia mencet tombol buat voice note. "AAAAAAAAA! KAMPRET LU PADA DIEM DULU NAPA!"

' **Voice Note'**

 **.**

' **Ampun kanjeng' - CeongHan Grup Chat.**

' **Ampun kanjeng (2)' - JosHong Grup Chat.**

Seungkwan ngetik dengan semangat. Kalo hpnya masih pake keyboard timbul, mungkin udah pada mendem #Tsadis.

' **Gue sekelompok sama bernon!'**

"Aish! Typo lagih!" seungkwan mau benerin sebelum temen-temennya yang sarap kambuh.

' **Bernon? Bernad? Bernad Bear?' - JosHong Grup Chat.**

Terlambat, jisoo berhasil lolos(?)

' ***Vernon'**

' **Oh, Kenapa emangnya sama dia?' - CeongHan Grup Chat.**

' **Dia nembak lu? Cieee~ Pajak jadian boleh lah' - JosHong Grup Chat.**

' **Hong Jisoo minta dilemparin tombak *angry* '**

' **Mampus lu Jis wkwkwk' - Ceonghan Grup Chat.**

' ***Berlindung dari lemparan tombak syetan yang terkutuk* Jadi si vernon knp?' - JosHong Grup Chat.**

"Sialan"

' **GUE SEKELOMPOK SAMA VERNOOOON! NANYA LAGI, GUE KAMEHAMEHA LU BERDUA!'**

' **Lah? Yang tadi mah lu bilangnya sama bernon, bukan sama vernon. Yeeee~ *Melet-melet*' - JosHong Grup Chat.**

"Iiiiih! MAMAAAAAAAAAAT~" teriakan seungkwan persih sama kayak dio exo yang nyanyi partnya di lagu MAMA.

Brak!

Seungkwan melotot horor, "Mamah?!"

"Kamu teriak lagi, mamah seret ke kandang guguk!"

Brak!

Sepeninggalnya mamah boo, seungkwan langsung ngetik kilat lagi di hpnya.

' **Hong, tunggu ajal lu besok pagi di sekolah!'**

' **Besok? Besokan libur imlek wkwkwk' - JosHong Grup Chat.**

"Aish si taik ini"

' **BESOK GUE DATENG KERUMAH LU'**

' **Besok keluarga gue nyepi' - JosHong Grup Chat.**

' **Jis, gue ikutan nyepi dong!' - Ceonghan Grup Chat.**

' **Rumah gue terbuka untuk para jomblo *wink*' - JosHong Grup Chat.**

Seungkwan baru mau bales dengan kata-kata kasar, eh tiba-tiba ada...

' **Voice Note' - Woozi lee Grup Chat.**

' ***Kapak viking*' - Woozi lee Grup Chat.**

' **Gue ga mau buka vn itu' - JosHong**

' **Gue ga mau buka vn itu (2)' - CeongHan**

' **Gue ga mau buka vn itu (3)'**

Setelah itu, Grup chat pun sepi.

Seungkwan tidur, dia ga mau buka vn woozi karena takut mimpi burung /eh/ buruk maksudnya. Mending seungkwan mikirin vernon...

"..."

.

.

.

Besok paginya seungkwan beneran udah ada dirumah jisoo.

Keluarga jisoo beneran lagi nyepi ga?

"Boro-boro nyepi, ini mah rame banget kayak dipasar ikan" ngaku seungkwan.

Keluarga dan sodara-sodara jisoo dari belahan dunia pada dateng kerumahnya. Soalnya sebagian keluarga hong itu adalah seorang pengendara yang mencari kitab suci(?) #Kras. Kalo kata jisoo dalam rangka arisan keluarga yang dimenangkan oleh bunda Hong.

Nah karena rame, mereka berdua ngungsi kerumahnya si jonghan.

"Rumah Jonghaan!" seru jisoo yang lagi dibonceng seungkwan.

"Berisik luh!" dumel seungkwan sambil mulai mengayuh sepedahnya. mencari kitab suci .

.

.

"Wih~ parkirannya penuh sama ferrari" - jisoo.

"Kayaknya keluarga Yoon lagi panen ferrari" - seungkwan.

Rupanya dirumah jonghan juga rame banget sama temen-temen papih yoon. Arisan? Bukan, kali ini dalam rangka merayakan keberhasilan team papih yoon yang memenangkan proyek besar.

.

Akhirnya, setelah berfikir miliaran kali. Mereka mutusin buat kerumah woozi. Tanpa ngasih kabar dulu ke yang punya rumah.

"Entar kalo woozi ngamuk gimana?" - jisoo.

"Pasang badan ajalah" - jonghan.

Dan mereka pun pergi dengan mobil jonghan. Ferrari? Bukan, cuman alpard. /anjay/.

"Sepedah gue?" - seungkwan.

"Derek aja dari belakang" - jonghan. Seungkwan cuman pasang muka 'oke sip'.

.

.

"Ngapain?" tanya woozi yang duduk di singgasana pemilik rumah.

Terus tamunya pada duduk di lantai?

Ya engga lah, mana tega sih woozi? /Iya kan? *ragu*/

Sebenernya main kerumah woozi itu biasa aja, ga ada serem atau tirannya sama sekali. Malahan dapet pelayan bintang lima dari para pelayan disini.

Tapi, ayah lee ini loh. Dia suka banget nimbrung kalau mereka lagi main dirumah woozi. Apalagi pas lagi gak kerja kayak gini. Father kompleks.

Kan jisoo, jonghan dan seungkwan yang cerewet pun jadi segan buat buka mulut. Udah gitu mereka ga pernah berani komplen sama woozi. Ga enak hati.

Tapi untuk hari ini,

Ayahnya woozi baru aja digandeng pergi sama ibu lee.

'IBU LEE PAHLWAN KITA' - JJS. /Jelas Jelas Sengklek #Plak/ (Jisoo, Jonghan, Seungkwan)

.

"Jadi kalian mau ngapain?" tanya woozi untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Seungkwan selaku koordinator unjuk gigi, "Main, hehehe"

"Oh, mau main apa?" tanya woozi sambil minum expreso-nya. Jisoo dan jonghan yang udah pernah nyobain minuman itu langsung nunjukin raut sepet-sepet asem. Untung ga diliat woozi. Bisa-bisa mereka di cekokin expreso 10 galon.

"Ga tau sih hehe". Alis woozi naik satu. "Eummm, Sebenernya gue ngumpulin lu semua karena mau kelarin curhatan gue yang semalem" kata seungkwan, akhirnya.

"Oh yang semalem bikin grup rame sampe hp gue geter dan terjun dari meja ye" curhat woozi.

Ketiganya cuman bisa nyengir. Mau ngakak, sayang nyawa.

Temenan sama woozi itu enaknya gini loh. Menantang maut. Tapi aman. Cuman suka bikin deg deg-an aja sama omongannya. Tapi kebanyakan bulshit. Tapi sedikit yang benerannya itu beuh! Mantap. Berkenan di kulit dan tulang masing-masing. Tapi ga sampe dirawat kok. Paling parah di kompres atau plester /wkwkwk/.

"Yaudah cerita aja" - woozi.

"Eumm... " entah kenapa, feel seungkwan buat curhat udah ilang entah kemana. Mungkin karena tekanan batin kali yak XD. Jisoo yang peka pun ngasih minum expreso ke seungkwan /ini mah iseng XD/. Tapi seungkwan tetep minum, walaupun lidahnya udah goyang pait-pait. "Makasih hong"

"Sama-sama boo" - jisoo.

"Jadi kan gue sekelompok sama vernooon." kata seungkwan sambil melototin jisoo dan jonghan supaya teragedi semalam tidak terulang. "Kalian juga pasti udah dapet kelompok belajar kan?". Ketiga pendengar pun mengangguk. "Nah kelompok belajar ini sampe kita lulus." seungkwan liatin temennya satu-satu. "DAN! Gue udah ngebayangin selama satu tahun, gue bakal berhubungan terus sama vernon"

"Berhubungan badan?" celetuk jonghan yang berhasil memperoleh tatapan leser dari WooKwan dan jempol kramat dari jisoo.

"Lu semua tau kan kalo gue suka sama vernon?"

"Oh jadi lu mau pamer?" tuduh woozi.

"Iya hehehe" rupanya itu bukan tuduhan -".

JiHan udah pasang muka derp. "Boo, sekarang sudah jelas. Bahwa yang kampret itu elu" - jisoo.

Seungkwan ngakak, meski di pukulin bantal sofa sama jonghan. woozi neguk expreso-nya. Sementara jisoo lagi bimbang, antara pamer atau engga kalau dia itu satu kelompok sama seokmin, /ciee~/

Buk!

.

 _-Flashback-_

" _Choi Seungchul, bawa kesini daftar kelompoknya" titah Shin seongsanim sambil pake kacamata bulatnya._

 _Seungchul pasang muka bingung, dia angkat tangan buat instruksi "Kelompok apa, saem?"_

 _Shin seongsanim natap seungchul tajam "Kelompok belajar. Kamu belum buat?"_

 _Seungchul geleng-gelng panik._

 _Sementara disebelahnya ada seokmin yang lagi ngakak. kepalanya ditaro dimeja, supaya ga ketauan Shin seongsanim._

" _Belum. Karena saem belum pernah kasih perintah itu sama saya" protes seungchul._

 _Kening Shin seongsanim berkerut, "Seinget saya, saya udah pernah kasih tau anak kelas ini" /itu si seokmin, saem XD/_

 _Muka seokmin sendiri seketika tegang. /wkwkw/_

" _Saya tidak tahu apa-apa saem" saut seungchul._

" _Yasudah. Sekarang kalian buat enam kelompok yang berisi enam orang"_

" _Miss! Kalau misalnya satu kelompok hanya lima orang, boleh?" tanya jooheon si murid kesayangan Shin seongsanim. Iyalah, siapa yang nolak pesona aegyo kukukakang(?)nya jooheon /Kyaa~/_

 _Shin seongsanim liat absen, "Kan muridnya pas ada 36 orang"_

 _Jooheon geleng-geleng imut "Ralat saem. Yang bener itu ada 35 orang. Satu kuda" kata jooheon sambil nengok ke seokmin. Mukanya jooheon udah kayak matador banteng. Ngelek banget dimata seokmin._

" _NgeHAHAAHA" sontak seluruh kelas ketawain seokmin yang udah misuh-misuh._

 _Shin seongsanim cuman geleng-geleng sambil mesem maklum. "Udah. Cepet bawa daftar kelompoknya ke saya"_

" _Yaaaa~" koor anak-anak kelas._

 _._

 _Seketika meja jisoo dan wonwoo dikerubungin kayak tumpukan baju diskon._

" _Jeon, aku sekelompok sama kamu ya?"_

" _Aku juga nu!"_

" _Jeon wonwoo~"_

" _Wonu hyung~"_

" _Hyungnim! Biarkan aku ada dikelompok mu"_

" _Jeon wonwoo~ aku punya photocardnya seulgi yang baru loh~" orang yang bermodal ini berani kedipin dan colek wonwoo. Kalau ketauan mingyu, bisa-bisa dia di madiin oli panas nih._

 _Wonwoo pun jadi bimbang._

 _Sementara jisoo berusaha lepas dari dempetan ketek salah satu temennya. 'Anjrit! Siapapun! Tolongin gueee!'_

" _Cui! Kalo berdiri liat-liat dong. Itu ada yang nyangkut diketek lu" tegur seokmin yang datang disaat yang tepat._

 _Teman yang ditegur itu pun angkat keteknya. Dan bener aja ada si jisoo yang mukanya udah sepet banget. "Sorry" katanya ke jisoo._

 _Jisoo cuman ngangguk sambil angkat tangannya. Kondisi kritis._

 _Seokmin narik jisoo buat menjauh dari kerumunan."Soo? Lu gapapa? Perlu gue kasih napas buatan?"_

 _Jisoo langsung pulih sepenuhnya. Walaupun dia tau seokmin cuman basa-basi, tapi cara ngomongnya itu manly banget dikuping jisoo. "Engga butuh" kata jisoo sok dingin. Padahal ingin. /ea/_

" _..."_

" _..."_

 _Seokmin colek jisoo._

 _Dengan wajah manly tapi mau(?), jisoo nengok ke seokmin "Apa?" 'Duh! Ini kuda kenapa musti nyengir ganteng sih?!'_

" _Gue sekelompok sama lu kan?"_

 _Jisoo buang muka, pura-pura liat ke kerumunan kelasnya yang belom bubar. Padahal mau ngumpetin pipinya yang merah dari seokmin /ea/ "Kan udah pernah gue iya-in"_

 _Cengiran seokmin makin lebar, "Ntar kita sekelompok sama seungchul, kihyun, minhyuk. Terus itu si wonwoo itu sepaket sama lu kan?"_

 _Jisoo langsung melotot 'WONWOO!'_

 _Seokmin yang ngeliat jisoo tiba-tiba tegang, ngerasa aneh "Kenapa, jisoo?"_

 _Jisoo nengok cepet ke seokmin "Gue belom ngajak wonwoo"_

 _Mata seokmin melotot, mulutnya mangap tidak karuan "WHATS?"_

 _Jisoo yang tiba-tiba melihat sosok valak dalam diri seokmin pun langsung lari ke tempat duduknya. 'Semoga wonwoo masih inget sama gue'_

 _Satu persatu anak-anak yang ngerubungin wonwoo di tarik mundur sama jisoo. Sampai dia bertatapan sama wonwoo. "Wonwoo!" . Wonnwo kaget liat jisoo -kayak- kesurupan. "Lu sekelompok sama gue. Ya?"_

' _Anjir! Puupy eyesnya jisoo?!' wonwoo sempat ada rasa ingin memiliki jisoo. Tapi ditepis begitu kebayang eksotisnya kulit mingyu. "Pasti lah"_

 _Jisoo melorot lega. Untung celananya ga ikutan XD /Kyaa~/_

 _Padahal kemaren jisoo ngerasa dipermainin sama seokmin. Tapi kali ini dia -kayak- perjuangin banget buat sekelompok sama seokmin dan berusaha untuk ga ngecewain seokmin._

 _-flashback end-_

Buk!

Buk!

Selama flashback jisoo, jonghan masih nafsu buat gebukin seungkwan yang pasrah dan tabah.

"Geng, sebenernya gue juga sekelompok sama seokmin" pamer jisoo, akhirnya.

Bruk!

"Lu gebuknya beringah banget sih!" omel seungkwan yang bangkit dari jatuhnya akibat serangan Jonghan duchman.

"Serius luh jis?" - jonghan.

Jisoo ngangguk.

"Wah bisa-bisa program move on lu gagal, hong" ledek seungkwan yang udah duduk diposisi normal.

"Ngomongin soal seokmin, gue ngerasa ada sesuatu yang harus gue bilang ke elu jis" kata jonghan sambil garuk-garuk rambut. Jangan kira jonghan kutuan. Karena jonghan lebih milih ternak kelinci dari pada kutu.

"Udahah! Gue ga mau bahas dia dulu." seru jisoo. Yang lain diem. "Mumpung ortu woozi lagi pergi, mending kita senam air yok. Gue ada gerakan senam baru nih"

"Emangnya lu bawa baju ganti?" - seungkwan.

"Yaelah, pake boxer aja. Ntar pulang ga usah pake boxer" sahut jisoo simple. Tapi menyulut amarah warga.

"Enak aja luh! Gue ga mau 'itu' gue ke jepit gara-gara ga pake boxer" protes seungkwan.

Jisoo nge-derp, "Pake celananya pelan-pelan dong sayang. Atau mau om pakein?"

Seungkwan jijik liat alis jisoo yang naik turun. 'Sugar daddy?!'

Bruk!

"Aduh! YEH! DAsar..." jisoo mau ngomel, tapi ketahan diujung. /duh XD/ . Rupanya yang nimpuk dia dengan keteguhan iman adalah woozi.

"Apa?! Dasar bule mesum!"

Jisoo hanya mampu manyun-manyun begitu diomelin woozi.

"Kalo lu semua mau berenang, ntar gue pinjemin baju sama celana buat renang" tutur woozi. Tiba-tiba rasa gondok jisoo kepada baginda woozi hilang dibawa kentutnya.

Wajah jisoo berseri-seri, "Pinjemin boxer lu aja, zi."

"Ok jangan nyesel ya" woozi pun pergi dari ruang tamu.

Seungkwan merasa aneh dengan kata-kata terakhir woozi. 'Jangan nyesel? Apa dia mau minjemin baju limited edition-nya? Ah tapi setau gue, sekaya-kayanya temen gue. Bajunya masih di merek standar kok. Bodoah!'

Jisoo sendiri udah buka baju otw buka celana levisnya. Tapi ditengah jalan(?), dia liat jonghan yang lagi bengong. "Han!"

Jonghan tersadar."?!" dia kaget liat jisoo yang udah setengah telanjang. Dan hampir aja jisoo mau dia tampar karena buka aurat disembarang tempat. "Lu ngapan jisooo?!"

"Lah? Kan kita mau senam air".

Jonghan mikir. 'Gue kan ga bawa baju ganti'

"Soal baju, tenang aja. Woozi bakal minjemin kita"

"Oh~"

.

.

'Demi tiket mudik ke LA yang mahal. Niat gue cuman mau senam air bareng temen-temen ogeb gue.' batin jisoo yang udah ada kolam renang, nutupin dadanya sambil pengen nangis. 'Dan bukannya mau pamer badan sama manusia-manusia itu~' "Haaah~ Mamiiih~" ringis jisoo sambil remes-remes 'punya' seungkwan tangan seungkwan.

'Seharusnya tadi gue ga ngikutin saran bule ini!' batin seungkwan yang sama nasib dan perasaan(?)nya kayak jisoo.

.

Rupanya, setelah sepuluh menit jisoo, jonghan dan seungkwan nyebur dikolem. Woozi dateng bawa pacarnya beserta rombongan kawan-kawan marawis hoshi.

Jadilah sekarang jisoo dan seungkwan mojok di pinggir kolam yang kelam.

.

Jonghan lagi ditahan seungchul disisi lain dari zona aman JiKwan.

"Kok baju kamu dipake lagi sih, han?" - seungchul.

"Kenapa emangnya? Mau mesum ya?!" - jonghan.

Seungchul mesem-mesem.

Jonghan langsung nunjukin bogemnya.

.

Woozi sama hoshi lagi main DJ-DJ-an(?).

"Yang, ini kan sabtu ceria. Aku setel lagu shinee ya?" rayu hoshi sambil colek-colek dagu woozi.

Hari ini woozi manis banget pake baju rumahan.

"Terserah, tapi pembukaan dan seterusnya pake lagunya sistar ya" kata woozi sambil benerin letak kaca mata hitamnya.

"Itu mah bukan terserah, yang" dumel hoshi, pelan.

.

Jun sama minghao lagi berduaan di meja jamuan dadakan yang muncul dua menit lalu, the power of orkay.

"Hao, apapun yang terjadi. Kamu jangan pernah minum itu" - jun.

Minghao ngeliatin minuman yang jun maksud, "Kenapa emangnya ge?"

"Pokonya jangan diminum deh. Kamu ga bakalan kuat hao"

Minghao natap tajam ke jun, "Gege jangan ngeremehin aku dong. Apa galeri piagam wushu minghao itu kurang meyakinkan gege?!" minghao ambil minuman itu. "Aku masih bisa minum minuman selain susu sirsak kok. Apalagi kalau cuman segelas kecil gini" minghao pun menegak minuman tsb.

Brush!

"PAIIIIIT~" rengek minghao.

"Kan gege udah ngelarang hao. Kamu tuh ga bakalan sanggup minum expreso. Lagian si woozi ini ada-ada aja, masa tamunya masih pada piyik gini dikasih expreso" - jun.

Minghao goyang-goyangin tangan jun, "Gege beliin aku susu sirsak, sekarang!"

'Tuhkan, jadinya ngeribetin' batin jun.

.

Mingyu lagi maksa wonwoo buat buka baju /ehh?/ mau ngajarin berenang katanya /oh~/.

"Ayo dong, ay. Kamu ga usah khawatiran baju ganti. Aku udah siapin baju couple nih" rayu mingyu sambil nunjukin boxer mickey-minnie mouse./niat banget dia XD/

"Kamu aja deh yang berenang, aku ngeliatin dari pinggir." tolak wonwoo, malu-malu.

"Kalau kamu takut tenggelem, nanti kamu aku peluk terus" /Ahanjir mingyu modusnya level dewa XD/

Muka wonwoo udah merah. "Yaudah"

'YES! Happy hollyday mingyu' batin mingyu sambil mesem-mesem.

.

Sisanya, Seokmin, vernon sama dino lagi main air. Tepatnya seokmin sama vernon lagi main(?) dino dalam air.

Asal dino mau naik keatas, langsung didorong vernon atau ditarik seokmin dari bawah. #PoorDino.

"Hyuuung~ kalo narik aku lagi. Aku aduin mamah ya" akhirnya dino berontak.

"Kalo masih ada tenaga buat ngadu" seokmin nunjukin smirknya. Dia berani gini karena tadi mamah lee bilang kata-kata mutiara...

" _Tolong kamu ajak si dino keluar. Suruh gerak. Jangan diem mulu kayak gitu. Mamah ga mau saingin montok sama anak sendiri" mamah lee's command._

"Hyuuuung~" dino kabur dari ketiranian kakak dan partner kakaknya.

Seokmin plus vernon ngikutin dino sambil cecekikan. Auranya udah kayak pedopil yang sedang mencari mangsa. /kayak lagu..?/

.

"Hyung, lindungi aku hyung!" - dino.

"Dino kamu tuh kalo minta perlindungan sama tuhan, jangan jadi musyrik" - jisoo.

"Hong, gue denger lu kotbah lagi. Gue cubit itu lu" ancam seungkwan.

Jisoo mengkeret.

Dan dino berlindung dibalik punggung mulus jisoo dan seungkwan. Otomatis...

Seokmin dan vernon juga otw JiKwan.

Seungkwan yang liat vernon lagi jalan kearahnya, refleks udah balik badan dan berlindung dibalik jisoo. Tinggallah jisoo yang lagi melotot horor menjadi benteng utama.

Tiga langkah didepan dari jisoo, ada seokmin dengan tampang ambigu. Karena tiba-tiba wajahnya tertutup kedua telapak tangannya. Kan jadi ambigu saya :3 #Kras

Dibelakangnya ada vernon pasang muka ga terima. /Emang dikasih apa dia? :v/. Dia ga terima dikasih pemandangan DiKwan yang hadep-hadepan dengan jarak setipis triplek. Hampir aja skinship. "Diki, adek lu ternyata udah gede ya"

Seokmin nengok ke vernon, masih dengan wajah tertutup tangan. "Masa sih?" seokmin negok ke bawah.

Jisoo yang lagi deg-deg-an pun sempet-sempetnya nengok ke 'situ'. Mukanya langsung merah.

"syukurlah kalau dia tumbuh sehat" - seokmin.

Plak!

Vernon nepok pundak seokmin. "Maksud gue itu si dino noh! Lagi skinship sama seungkwan"

'APA?!/WHATs?!' seungkwan sama dino refleks dorong-dorongan dan berimbas pada jisoo yang lagi berdiri kemayu. Terdorong kedepan.

.

Jatuh dipelukan seokmin.

Jisoo ga kuat buat angkat muka dari dada seokmin /Jisoo mulai modus XD/. Rasanya didada seokmin ada magnet yang menarik jisoo buat terus lama-lama didada seokmin.

Seokmin sendiri yang jadi landasan jatuh jisoo, refleks meluk punggung jisoo. Tangan seokmin juga berasa distreples di punggung mulus jisoo.

.

"Oemji..." seungkwan bingung harus ambil tindakan apa, setelah melihat seoksoo. Dia merasa bertanggung jawab karena udah ngedorong jisoo. Tapi di lain pihak, dia mau liat adegan seoksoo yang lebih hot. Dan malah sekarang kalau boleh, dia mau gabung seoksoo barengan cogan didepan sana. 'Dia ngeliatin gue! Mungkinkah ini sinyalnya?' . _Manusia memang mudah berubah._ Tadi seungkwan takut buat ngeliat/diliat vernon, eh sekarang malah minta 'gituan'.

.

'Sadar hong jisoo! Lu mau move on dari dia!' jisoo lepasin tangannya dari pundak seokmin dan pindah kepinggang seokmin, ini ceritanya dia mau ngedorong seokmin menjauh /Anjir modusnya si jisoo, bisa bisa XD /. "Seokmin, please fo-"

 **LETS GO!**

 **TOUCH MY BODY~ BODY~**

 **TOUCH MY BODY~ BODY~**

 **TOUCH MY BODY~ BODY!**

'Anjir! Lagunya!' - jisoo, seokmin, seungkwan, vernon, dino.

Byur!

Jisoo kabur setelah dorong seokmin sampe tiduran dikolam renang.

"Hong jisoo!" seungkwan ngibrit ngikutin jisoo.

"Hyung!/Seokmin!" dino sama honsol buru-buru nolongin seokmin. Takutnya seokmin keenakan tiduran didalem kolam kan bisa bahaya.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

"Minum hyung! Minum!" dino dorong kepala sokmin kekolam. Tapi langsung kena tebasan tangan seokmin.

"Gue bukan lagi keselek bakwan, dino!" seokmin gondok.

"Udah ayo naik" ajak vernon sambil seret seokmin dan adik kesayangan -mamih-nya.

.

Sementara itu, jisoo dan seungkwan lari-larian dipinggir kolam. Ga tau maksudnya apa.

Tapi jonghan yang notice mereka itu ngambil hikmah kalau jisoo lagi kepedesan, soalnya mukanya merah banget. "Jisoo~jisoo~. Padahal udah gue ingetin berkali-kali kalau buah yang bentuknya kayak p**** seungkwan itu namanya cabe. Tapi masih aja dikira anggur lonjong. Bener-bener nih, bikin repot orang aja" jonghan bangun dari duduknya.

"Mau kemana, han?" seungchul nahan tangan jonghan.

Jonghan nunjuk JiKwan.

Seungchul ngeliatin JiKwan tapi pegangannya ke jonghan belum lepas. Dia nunduk sambil ngehela napas. "Han, walaupun mereka manis-manis kayak tomat berjalan, tapi tetep kamu yang aku inginkan" seungchul senyum ke jonghan. 'Dafuq! Bahaya!'

Byur!

Dengan muka nge-derp, jonghan pergi nyusul JiKwan setelah ngedorong seungchul ke kolam.

.

.

Dirumah kaca punya keluarga lee,

JiKwanHan cross, mengadakan perkumpulan dadakan.

.

 _Jadi tadi setelah jonghan berhasil nyamperin jisoo, dia langsung ngeluarin nasehatnya, "Jis! Keluarin lidah lu juga biar pedesnya cepet ilang"_

 _Jisoo ngeliatin jonghan dengan tatapan terkejut "Lu kok ada disini?" jisoo udah berhenti lari._

" _Gue ga nyangka efek kepedesan cabe bisa buat lu lupa ingatan sesaat, jis" - jonghan._

" _Gue ga lagi kepedesan"_

" _Terus lu ngapain setengah telanjang, muka merah sambil lari dipinggir kolam?"_

 _Jisoo panik dan liat sekitar. Disekelilingnya banyak orang, walaupun ga pada merhatiin dia. Tapi disini banyak orang. Belom lagi masih ada seokmin yang lagi nolongin seungchul keluar dari kolam 'Dan gue lari-lari dengan kondisi begini?! Gosh!' jisoo langsung meluk jonghan._

" _Duh, akhirnya lu berhenti juga, hong" kata seungkwnan yang baru nyampe(?) sambil nyerahin handuk kejisoo._

 _Jisoo lepasin pelukannya ke jonghan dan make handuk itu buat nutupi badannya._

.

"Gue ga kuat kalau kejadian begini keulang lagi" curhat jisoo sambil ngumpetin wajahnya di dengkulnya. /tau posisi yang saya maksud kan?/

"Jis, Gue jadi keinget sama cerita seokmin?" - jonghan.

"Cerita? Jangan bilang cerita tentang rubah yang terkurung dalam tubuh anak kucing?"

Jonghan getok kepala jisoo "Gak! Bukan itu. Tapi cerita tentang masa lalunya"

.

Jonghan pun menceritakanpertemuan seokmin dengan jun.

"Gila! Mereka klop banget! Ngatau apa yang diomongin, tapi akur. Ah.. Gue makin pundung"

.

Terus jonghan juga cerita kedatangan orang kedua, minghao. Seokmin dan jun yang mulai menjauh. Terus seokmin yang sempet jadi anak desa. Sampe seokmin yang mtusin buat nunggu jun. Meski udah tau kalau jun udah jadian sama minghao. Karena selama janur kuning belum melengkung, seokmin ga akan nyerah buat nuggu jun.

"Amazing! Padahal seokmin sama minghao itu satu geng. Dan yang selama ini gue liat itu, seokmin akur sama minghao. Gila! Sumpah si seokmin pantang banget"

"Jadi? Apa hikmah yang bisa kau ambil dari cerita ini, anak ku?" - jonghan.

"Aku akan terus berusaha mendapatkan keinginan ku tanpa rasa baper ataupun dendam, ibu peri" - jisoo

"Very Nice"

.

.

.

tbc.

Q : Apakah ceritanya udah melenceng dari summary?

Sekian.

TERIMAKASIH ATAS KUNJUNGANNYA *BOW*

-I LOVE ME-


	9. Chapter 9

Nae Lovely Namja

Summary :

 _Lee Seokmin seorang flower-boy tingkat sekolah, sedang gencar-gencarnya membuat pikiran dan perasaan Hong Jisoo berantakan bak perubahan iklim ekstrim yang menimpa Indonesia. Kadang penuh akan perasaan aneh yang memabukkan dan kadang perasaan itu hilang entah kemana. Bagaimanakah cara seorang Hong jisoo menghadapi bencana tersebut?_

Cast :

 _Lee Seokmin / DoKyeom_

 _Hong Jisoo / Joshua_

 _Other Member Seventeen_

Warning :

Ratting T+++++++++++++

 _Boys Love / Yaoi / Gay / Homo_

 _Komedi Garing / Romance Picisan_

 _Typo bertebaran / Bahasa Labil / Pengarang Males_

.

ENJOY PLEASE~

.

.

.

 **MOHON DO** **'A RESTU.**

Kalimat itu tertera diatas sebuah kertas tebal sejenis karton. Itu sebuah kartu undangan pernikahan.

Lee seokmin mengalihkan pandangannya dari kartu undangan itu kepada jun yang tengah duduk dihadapannya. Raut wajah seokmin menunjukkan kalau dirinya butuh penjelasan dari jun.

"Gue harap lu dateng ke pesta pernikahan kami, min" Jun tersenyum sambil menggenggam tangan seseorang disebelahnya, xu minghao.

Minghao pun turut memberikan senyuman tulusnya kepada seokmin, "Jangan lupa bawa kado ya, ge" minghao mengerling ke arah seokmin.

Seokmin tidak menyahut. Seokmin yang biasanya selalu membalas perkataan lawan bicaranya, kini hanya diam menahan rasa sakit dan amarah didada.

'Jadi sampai disini episode seokmin mengejar cinta junhui?'

.

.

Cahaya remang-remang dan instrument elektromusic, memang sudah menjadi ciri khan sebuah klub malam. Walaupun bukanya dari pagi hari, tetap saja disebut klub malam.

Suasana didalam area klub terasa sangat panas dan basah(?).

"Diki, mau sampe kapan lu nangisin itu kertas?" vernon muncul dan menyentuh pundak seokmin. "Lepasin aja kawan. Lu kan udah tau resiko penantian lu selama ini"

Seokmin mendangak ke vernon, wajahnya basah dengan air mata, "Tapi gue ga nyangka bisa secepet ini, non. Perasaan baru kemaren gue naik ke kelas 12. Tapi mereka udah nikah aja." .vernon kasih tisu ke seokmin. "Kenapa mesti buru-buru coba? Apa si minghao udah hamil?!"

Plak!

Vernon mukul pundak seokmin dengan harapan dapat menbuat kawannyaa sadar. "Lu tuh sadar ga sih kalau lu sendiri itu udah nikah?!"

Seokmin mengok dengan cepat ke arah vernon. "Demi apa non? Demi apa gue udah nikah juga?!" air mata seokmin sudah berhenti.

Vernon nunjukin sebuah foto dalam layar telepon genggam-nya. "Ini kita waktu di pesta pernikahan lu, diki"

Seokmin ngeliatin baik-baik foto itu. Disana 4 orang,tapi hanya wajah seokmin dan vernon yang terlihat di penglihatan seokmin "Itu yang disebelah gue siapa?"

"Gue"

Plak!

"Maksud gue yang jadi istri gue!"

"Lah? Lu sama istri sendiri ga ngenalin." vernon geleng-geleng "Mending lu pulang sono ke rumah lu. Kasian istri sama anak-anak lu udah nungguin dirumah"

"GUE UDAH PUNYA ANAK?!"

.

.

Seokmin masuk perlahan kedalam rumahnya. Dia ngerasa banyak perubahan. Dekorasi rumahnya ga semewah biasanya. Sekarang dekorasinya lebih kepada tempat penitipan anak.

"Apa mamah udah ga nafsu lagi sama barang-barang mewah?"

Tak!

Ruang keluarga yang tadinya redup, sekarang sudah terang benderang.

Seokmin sedikit memejamkan matanya untuk menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang lebih terang.

Setelah pandangannya menajam, dapat dia lihat seorang anak kecil setinggi pinggangnya berjalan kearahnya dengan mengenakan piyama yang kebesaran bercorak wortel . Dia laki-laki.

"Papih" anak kecil itu menarik-narik celana bahan seokmin. "Papih, gendong" kemudian ia merentangkan tangannya keatas.

Seokmin dengan ragu-ragu mengangkat anak itu dalam gendongannya. "Ma.. Mau kemana?"

Anak kecil itu menguap "Bobo" ujarnya sambil menunjuk ke lantai dua.

Seokmin pun bergegas menaiki tangga.

Dalam menaiki setiap anak tangga, seokmin memperhatikan intens anak laki-laki dalam gendongannya itu. 'Wajahnya familiar. Apa ini mirip sama gue waktu kecil?'

Tanpa disadari, kakinya menuntun mereka didepan pintu kamarnya. Seokmin kurang yakin juga, karena pintu yang seharusnya penuh dengan stiker naruto. Sekarang malah penuh dengan tulisan 'Lee Jimin' dengan berbagai font dan ukuran.

Isi kamarnya pun berbeda jauh dengan kamar seokmin.

Seokmin menidurkan anak itu dikasurnya. Anak itu sudah tertidur saat perjalanan menuju kamarnya. Seokmin merasa kan sebuah kesenangan saat tangannya mengusap rambut hitam anaknya. Apa sekarang seokmin sudah mengakui anak laki-laki itu?

Seokmin ragu. Dia menarik tangannya. Menatap sekitar. Menebak, kemana perginya kamar miliknya.

Ia melangkah keluar dari kamar itu. Lagi-lagi dibawah kesadarannya, ia dituntun kesebuah ruangan yang tidak ditutup pintunya.

.

Di dalamnya ia melihat seseorang tengah tertidur memunggunginya.

Perlahan seokmin mendekati sosok itu 'Ini istri gue?'

Tubuhnya otomatis naik ke ranjang dan berbaring disamping orang itu.

Untuk beberapa menit, seokmin hanya menatap langit-langit kamar.

Dia penasaran dengan rupa sosok disebelahnya. 'Apakah dia cantik? Atau tampan? Muda? Atau tua? Hidup? Atau mati?' seokmin benar-benar penasan.

Seokmin menyentuh pundak orang itu. Seokmin baru sadar kalau bahu orang itu tidak ditutupi kain pakaian. 'Dia telanjang?!' .seokmin mengangkat kepalanya agar dapat melihat wajah itu. 'GOSH?!' Cahaya bulat sangat membantunya untuk melihat wajah itu dan mengenali kalau itu adalah hong jisoo yang tengah tertidur pulas.

Seokmin merasa familiar dengan pemandangan ini. Melihat jisoo tertidur dan mendapati perasaan akan manisnya raut wajah jisoo. Tangan seokmin mengelus pipi jisoo. Melakukan hal yang ingin dia lakukan dulu. 'Halus.'

Tiba-tiba saja jisoo menengok ke arah wajah seokmin dan membuka matanya. Wajah mereka bertemu, hampir bersentuhan.

Seokmin yang merasa gerogi, refleks menjauhkan wajahnya.

Tapi jisoo justru memeluk seokmin. Meletakkan wajahnya diatas dada seokmin yang sudah tidak tertutupin kain. Seokmin pun heran, kemana perginya baju tadi?

.

Menunggu satu menit, seokmin baru berani untuk meletakan tangannya dipunggung mulus jisoo. 'Familiar lagi'

Seokmin teringat kejadian bersama jisoo disebuah kolam renang. Persis seperti ini dan berakhir karena sebuah lagu yang dimainkan hoshi dan kekasihnya. Lagu itu...

 **LETS GO!**

'Tidaaaak!'

Byur!

Seokmin merasa kalau dirinya terhisap kasur. Sendiri. Tanpa jisoo.

'Dasar nasib fanboy. Disaat menuju maut pun gue masih single'

.

.

.

"Tidaaak!"

Plak!

"Bangun, lee seokmin!"

Plak! Plak! Plak!

"Aduuuh! Sakit maah!" amuk seokmin sambil mengelus jidatnya yang memerah karena elusan sayang(?) dari mamah lee.

Plak!

"Makannya."

Plak!

"Buruan bangun!"

"Auh!" seokmin bangun dari tidurnya. "Iya iya mah. Jangan mukulin aku terus dong" protes seokmin sambil gosok-gosok jidatnya yang masih perih.

"Lagian kamu ini. Sekarang kan hari sekolah. Bisa-bisanya jam segini masih tidur. Untung mamah udah pulang. Coba kalau engga ada mamah. Bisa ga sekolah kamu" cerah mamah lee sambil bawa baju kotor seokmin keluar.

Seokmin ngacak-ngacak rambutnya sendiri "Mah, aku tuh cape. Kemaren abis jagain dino"

"Bo'ong, mah!"

Seokmin nengok kesumber suara. Ada dino lagi berdiri disamping kasur seokmin sambil megang handycam "Lu ngapain, din?"

"Ngerjain tugas dokumenter tentang fauna mamalia di korea, hyung" sahut dino santai.

Seokmin nunjuk handycam yang dipegang dino "Lagi ngerekam?"

Dino ngelirik layar handycamnya. Abis itu dia nyengir ke seokmin "Iya"

Bruk!

"MAMAA~ Handycamnya dirusakin sama seokmin hyung!"

"?!" seokmin kaget atas perbuatannya, dia khilaf. Dia terlalu emosi sampe ngelempar guling bersarung hinata ke dino.

"LEE SEOKMIIIN!"

Dino keluar kamar seokmin sambil melet-melet.

Seokmin sendiri cuman bisa lempar-lempar bantal kepintu kamarnya yang udah ketutup.

.

.

Udah dua bulan lebih seokmin di kelas 12. Tapi baru hari ini dia ngerasain yang namanya gugup masuk kelas sendiri. Biasanya sih kalau yang kayak begini terasanya pas hari pertama masuk SMA . Tapi seokmin ngerasain lagi hari ini.

Apalagi pas dia masuk kelas dan didalamnya cuman ada hong jisoo. Dia masih kebayang adegan ranjangnya sama jisoo /Padahal cuman begituan doang/.

Semua ini salah jam tangan mamah lee yang masih dalam pengaturan waktu luar negeri. Pagi-pagi udah bikin mamah lee jeri-jerit. Ditambah handycamnya yang rusak sama seokmin tadi.

Akibatnya hari ini seokmin dihukum jalan kaki kesekolah. Ga dianterin supir, ga diizinin bawa sepedah. Cuman dikasih kartu bis, yang saldonya kosong. Dan parahnya lagi, handphone seokmin tiba-tiba ilang. Seokmin punya felling itu kerjaan si dino.

Dijalan tadi seokmin mau nagis, kalo ga inget dia lagi jalan beriringan sama anak-anak tk. Bisa-bisa nanti tk sebelah heboh gosip tentang 'Penemuan abang SMA yang lagi mewek lantaran ga laku-laku'. Anak kecil itu kan fantasinya tinggi, jadi gosip tsb ga imposible buat tersebar.

.

Seokmin gugup parah pas udah duduk dibangkunya yang sebelahan sama jisoo. Padahal ini bukan pertama kalinya dia dideket jisoo. Dan jisoo juga cuman duduk, tidurin kepala di atas meja sambil dengerin lagu dari mp3 playernya. Dan jisoo pun lagi merem. Tapi ngadepnya ke seokmin.

Hal ini malah bikin seokmin keinget sama mimpinya semalam. 'Kenapa bisa kebetulan banget sih?!'

Sambil nunggu temen-temennya dateng, seokmin duduk tegap sambil ngeliatin papan tulis yang bersih. 'Iyalah, siapa dulu yang kemaren piket?' /emang siapa?/ 'Ga tau. Kan gue nanya' /Lah? Dasar kuda korea/. Sesekali seokmin ngelirik jisoo yang masih diposisinya. Sampe seokmin mikir gini, 'Ini anak, dateng pagi-pagi. Jangan-jangan nasibnya sama kayak gue?' seokmin pun kepo.

"Jisoo..." panggil seokmin.

"..." jisoo masih diposisinya.

'Kurang kenceng. Dia kan lagi pake headseat' "Hong Jisoo!"

"..." jisoo tetep ga gerak.

"Dia mati ya?! Budek banget sih" dumel seokmin.

"?!" jisoo langsung melek dan bangun dari tidurnya. "Eh?" jisoo celingak-celinguk.

"?!" rasanya seokmin mau kopral dari lantai tiga ke rumahnya.

Jisoo kaget pas tau cuman ada seokmin dikelas "Tadi lu ngomong?" tanya jisoo sambil lepasin headseatnya. Dalam hati jisoo udah deg-degan, soalnya yang dia denger itu kata-kata kasar buat keluar dari mulut cem-ceman.

Seokmin geleng-geleng panik. "Engga! Penunggu kelas tuh"

"Oh, syukurdeh" gumam jisoo. Jujur untuk sekarang hal itu ga lebih serem dari perkiraan jisoo. Btw, jisoo percaya hantu. Tapi dia ga pernah mau peduli buat hal-hal kayak gitu, karena dia takut.

Tapi seokmin denger 'Dasar ogeb'

"Tumben pagi-pagi lu udah duduk manis disini?" tanya jisoo. Seokmin tersipu /jadi seokmin ganti posisi ke uke? #Plak/. "Biasanya mejeng dulu di koridor ade kelas sama temen-temen lu" lanjut jisoo sambil buka sandi hpnya.

Seokmin ngederp "Gue bukan cabe-cabe-an woy. Kalo temen gue yang laen sih ga jamin"

Jisoo ketawa. Seokmin kembali merona. 'Kenapa suara tawa jisoo bisa bikin gue deg-degan ya?. Apa dia makhluk astral?'

"Terus lu udah ada disini karena lagi marahan sama temen-temen lu?" /btw, jisoo sok akrab banget. Lupa dia kalo kemaren abis histeris gara-gara disentuh seokmin #Kras/. Sebenernya jisoo itu lagi nyoba buat pedekate secara langsung. Tapi dia masih punya malu dan takut kelepasan fanboying. Jadi dia selingin sambil mainin hpnya. Padahal cuman ngasih makan hewan peliharaan virtualnya yang bernama pao sampe pao obesitas.

Seokmin ngegeleng "Ga. Ini semua gara-gara mamah gue yang salah liat jam"

Jari jisoo sempet berhenti sebentar "Lah? Sama"

Seokmin natap jisoo *_* 'Jodoh?!'.

.

.

Selama jam istirahat, hoshi ngerasa ada yang ga beres sama seokmin. Dari keluar kelas sampe makanan seokmin abis dibabat temen-temennya pun si seokmin cuman bengong kayak orang ga punya otak 'Emang sejak kapan seokmin punya?'. Biarpun perut hoshi udah kenyang sama jajanan seokmin, hoshi merasa ga enak ngeliat seokmin begitu.

Seharusnya, seokmin itu begitu keluar kelas langsung balapan lari sama hoshi sampe kantin. Ga ada taruhan, cuman pengen aja balapan lari sampe kantin. Pas hoshi ambil makanannya, seokmin itu harusnya keluarin jurus taekwondo amatirannya. Dan yang paling penting adalah seokmin ngerecokin JunHao couple yang lagi mesra-mesraan itu.

"Ge, bagi baksonya dong" minghao colek-colek jun yang lagi asik niupin bakso disendoknya.

Langsung saja bakso yang sudah ditiup-tiup itu jun suapi ke minghao.

Minghao dengan hati makan bakso itu, "Enak. Lima lagi dong, ge"

Jun ngitunin baksonya "Lah? Kalo kamu makan lima. Gege minum kuahnya doang dong?"

"Oh gitu, sekarang gege udah berani pelit sama aku? Gimana nanti kalo kita udah nikah? Nanti aku ga dinafkahi lagi"

Jun skatmati "Ga gitu juga, hao."

Minghao tetep cemberut.

Jun geser mangkok baksonya ke minghao "Nih buat kamu aja. Biar kamu cepet gede" 'dan cepet dewasa'.

Minghao berbinar. Rencana nabung buat ganti tongkat pramuka tetangganya yang patah dipake wushu, lancar. Minghao yang lagi ngunyah bakso, ga sengaja liat jun yang lesuh 'Kasian juga si gege'. "Ge"

Jun nengok dengan lesu "Kenapa?" dan sesendok bakso ada di depan mulut jun. Jun ngeliatin minghao yang udah ngasih kode mangap-mangap. Jun pun makan bakso itu dengan senyuman lebar khusus buat dek minghao. "Kamu manis banget sih dek"

Minghao cuman senyum sambil kembali niupin bakso yang panas.

Tapi hari ini junhao couple lagi merdeka banget. 15 menit acara suap-suapan mereka berjalan lancar tanpa gangguan dari seokmin dan kawan-kawan. Wajar sih anteng, orang biangnya aja lagi galau.

Fyi, cuman junhao couple yang berani mesra-mesraan didepan rombongan ini. Padahal masih ada Soonhoon sama meanie couple. Tapi si wonwoo sama woozi itu ga pernah tahan kalau udah diledek sama kelompok ini. Padahal woozi udah pernah ngamuk diawal-awal soonhoon jadian. Tapi tetep aja digangguin. /emang harusnya pake dukun dari indonesia #PLAKK/

.

.

Pulang sekolah,

Tin! Tin!

"Duluan ya geee!" teriak minghao.

Jun yang duduk disebelah minghao pun ikut melambai dari dalam mobilnya.

Seokmin sama hoshi bales dadah. Yang lain kemana?

Mingyu nganterin wonwoo pulang dulu. Abis itu dia bakal gabung sama Vernon and seungchul ekskul basket, sekalin seleksi buat calon pengurus ekskul.

Hoshi nyenggol seokmin yang lemes banget. "Tumben lu ga teriak-teriak gaje"

"Lagi ga nafsu, cui" saut seokmin sambil jalan ke gerbang sekolah.

"..."

.

"Bahaya nih kalau dia ditinggal sendirian" hoshi ngeluarin hpnya.

' **Beb, maaf ya hari ini aku ga nganterin kamu dulu.'**

' **Yaudah, tapi selingkuhnya jangan mesra-mesra ya' Woozi lee.**

Hoshi cekikikan liat balesan bebebnya **'Ok beb *kiss*'**

.

Ciiit!

Seokmin negok ke hoshi yang berhentiin sepedahnya didepannya.

"Ngapain lu?" tanya seokmin, mukanya lemes tapi nanyanya kayak orang ngajak tawuran.

"Elu yang ngapain jalan sendirian? Ga setia kawan banget sih" omel hoshi. Seokmin ga nyaut lagi. "Buruan naek! Hari ini gue single"

Seokmin pun ngikutin kata hoshi.

.

Udah hampir sampe rumah seokmin dan hoshi belum sedikit pun denger suara seokmin.

"Kenapa?"

Seokmin kaget "?! Apa?" nadanya tsundere banget.

"Kenapa ga cerita ke gua kalo lu ada masalah?"

Seokmin mikir dulu.

"Abis gue binggung, mau cerita kayak gimana?"

"Cerita sambil gue teraktir es kelapa mau?"

Seokmin mikir lagi.

"Terserah"

"Lagaan pake mikir-mikir dulu lu. Biasanya juga ga tau diri"

Seokmin jambak rambut hoshi.

"Lepas woy! Itu depan turunan!" jerit hoshi.

"Bodo"

.

Disebrang jalan,

"Mah, ada akrobat sepedah!" seru seorang anak laki-laki sambil nunjuk-nunjuk sepedah hoshi yang ngetrek diturunan.

"Ade, jangan nunjuk-nunjuk. Nanti mereka nyamperin. Mamah lagi ga bawa uang receh"

.

.

Suasana warung yang hoshi pilih bener-bener mendukung gseokmin buat curhat. Karena tempatnya yang sepi dan luas.

"Silahkan" kata hoshi sambil nyeruput es kelapanya.

Seokmin ragu, tapi tetep buka mulut."Gue rasa, gue lagi jatuh cinta. lagi"

Hoshi mandangin seokmin.

"Kenapa?" seokmin sedikit heran liat hoshi yang kayak pelaku hipnotis motor.

Hoshi gosok-gosok dagunya "Apa karena lu dari clan kuda makannya cara jatuh cinta lu beda sama orang-orang?"

" " derp seokmin.

Hoshi cengengesan "Sama siapa emangnya?"

"Jisoo"

"Jisoo? Sejak kapan lu jadi suka sama cewe?"

"Jangan bilang lu ngebayangin park jisoo junior gue di padus" . Hoshi nyengir. Seokmin mendecak "Dia cowo"

"Hong jisoo? Yang lemot itu?"

Seokmin nge-deatglare hoshi.

Hoshi cengengesan lagi. "Cie marah". Seokmin merajuk. "Berarti lu udah bisa move on dari jun?"

"Ga yakin. Soalnya..."

Seokmin pun menceritakan mimpinya kepada hoshi.

.

"Intinya lu suka sama jisoo gara-gara mimpi itu?".

"Kayaknya" Seokmin ngangguk.

Hoshi mikir.

"Jadi gimana, pak?"

"Lu lepas jun ke minghao. Terus lu dapetin si jisoo. Itu pun kalo jisoo mau sama lu"

"Emangnya gue kurang apah?" kata seokmin sambil ngeliatin badannya dari dada sampe bawah.

"Banyak ogeb. Lagian jisoo itu sukanya sama cewe"

Seokmin kaget "Tau dari mana lu?!"

"Soalnya waktu kelas 2, si jisoo sering banget ngomongin soal girl grup twais sama efex"

"Ngomongin belom tentu suka kan? Bisa jadi dia lagi ngomongin kejelekan mereka" sergah seokmin. Dalam hati panik. 'Alamat cinta tak terbalaskan lagi'

"Sebentar" hoshi ngotak-ngatik hpnya. Seokmin nungguin sambil nyedot es kelapanya. "Nih!" kata hoshi sambil nunjukin kontak bbm jisoo yang pasang foto momo twice.

"Tahan dulu, cui"

"..."

Tangan hoshi pegel. "Lu ngapain sih? Naksir juga sama cewe ini?"

Seokmin nyengir "Gue lagi ngafalin pin bbm jisoo"

"Yeeh dasar kuda lumping" hoshi narik hpnya. "Mending lu langusung invite. Dari pada kayak tadi. Tangan gue sampe pegel. Belom tentu lu apal"

Seokmin mendecak "Hp gue ilang, cui"

"Masa? Lah tadi pagi yang kirim bc horor dari nomor lu, siapa? "

"Emang apaan isi bcnya?"

"Anda telah membaca ijab kabul menikah dengan -" /saya terlalu takut untuk mengetiknya XD/

"... dino"

.

.

.

"AMPUN, HYUUUUNG!" jeritan dino terdengar sampai keluar rumah keluarga lee.

Rupanya dipagi buta, dino sudah berendam di kolam lele peliharaan papah lee. Dan dalang dibalik semua ini adalah seokmin lee.

Semua bermula dari kemarin malam. Tiba-tiba papah lee ada panggilan mengurus pekerjaannya di luar kota. Mamah lee pun ga mau ketinggalan buat nemenin suaminya. Mumpung anak-anaknya udah pada gede. /gede badan doang #Plak/. Seokmin selaku anak pertama pun kembali diberikan kekuasaan penuh atas rumah beserta isinya. Beserta lee chan.

Jadilah dipagi buta yang cerah, seokmin melancarkan segala upaya untuk membuat adik satu-satunya itu kapok berbuat usil kepada sang kakak.

"Janji ga bakalan berani ngelawan gue lagi?" ancam seokmin sambil pegang hp dino yang terancam jatuh menyusul majikannya.

Dino manggut-manggut imut. Persis anak anjing.

Seokmin luluh "Sini naik" dan masuk kedalam rumah.

Dino pun keluar dari kolam lele dengan tertatih-tatih /dramatis banget XD/.

"Nih pake" titah seokmin sambil ngulurin anduk kering dan bersih ke dino.

Dino nutupin badannya. Karena sebelum nyebur tadi baju dino udah lepas dari badannya. Ga tau kapan lepasnya. 'Kalo ada rekaman cctv. Bakalan gue aduin ke komnas HAM'

"Bilang apa?"

Dino natap seokmin "Apa?"

Seokmin nepok jidat "Say thankyu, dino"

"Thankyu dino"

Seokmin ngederp "Lu ini belajar bader dari mana sih, din?"

"Menurut hyung?"

"Pasti dari si hoshi"

Dino jalan kekamarnya "Ngapain mesti sama hoshi hyung? Kalo yang deket ada"

"..."

"Ingin ku berkata kasar" gumam seokmin sambil melototin dino.

.

.

Di kelas, Seokmin duduk dibangkunya dengan damai. Sambil menunggu seseorang. Seokmin mengingat schedule untuk hari ini yang udah dia susun semalem dengan referensi dari berbagai blog biro jodoh.

"Ntar pulang langsung ke ruang mading ya, jis"

"Ok, han"

'Itu dia' seokmin ngeliatin jisoo yang baru masuk. Dari pintu sampe duduk disampingnya, mata seokmin ga lepas dari jisoo. 'Kalo udah jatuh cinta gini, ngeliat jisoo itu kayak ngeliat pangeran kayangan'

"?!" jisoo sendiri kaget begitu nengok kesamping, mata jisoo sama seokmin ketemu. Jisoo sempet ngehindar karena malu. /jisoo yang dulu udah kembali XD #Plak/

Muka seokmin juga udah merah. Dia senyum sambil nutupin mulutnya. 'Kenapa sekarang selalu berasa gelinya ya?'

.

 **Dapetin kontak sosmednya jisoo.**

'Dimulai dari bbm'

"Eh, Jisoo!"

Jisoo yang lagi ngeisengin wonwoo morning chat sama mingyu, langsung negok ke seokmin.

"Bagi pin bbm lu"

"Hah? Bukannya kemaren lu udah gue invite? Dan lu accep"

'Masa?!' seokmin langusung ngecek hpnya. 'Sialan, privasi gue dibobol dino'. Seokmin nyengir ke jisoo. "Kalo instagram punya?"

"Punya, tapi gue lupa idnya. Gue liat dulu ya"

Seokmin nganguk pas jisoo udah ngeluarin hpnya.

.

 **Cek orientasi seksualnya(?) jisoo.**

Pas jisoo udah buka aplikasi instagramnya, seokmin tiba-tiba mepet ke jisoo.

"?!" jisoo negok ke seokmin. Jantung jisoo udah mompa kenceng banget, berasa lagi naik angkot yang lagi ugal-ugalan.

Seokmin pun bales negok ke jisoo.

Karena pundak mereka yang udah nempel, jadi pas tatap-tatapan begini tuh wajah mereka dekeet banget. 'Cium, tidak? Cium, tidak? Njir! Inget tempat lee seokmin!' seokmin negok lagi ke layar hp jisoo. Disana dia liat foto momo twice bejejer dipostingan akhir. "Lu suka sama momo twice?"

Jisoo yang masih tersadar, ikutan natap hpnya sambil ngangguk. Seokmin ga ngeliat ke jisoo, tapi dia tau. Karena terasa lewat bahu mereka yang mepet.

"Eum.. Lu suka sama wandi ga?"

"Gue cinta produk korea"

'Untung gue buatan korea' "Suka boy grup dong?"

"Iya"

"Suka Suju?"

"Banget"

'30 persen'

.

 **Penentu posisi.**

"Suka siwon atau ryeowook?"

Jisoo mikir. 'Pertanyaan yang sulit' "Gue suka ryeowook"

'Seme?! Bahaya nih'

"Tapi gue lebih cinta sama siwon oppa" lanjut jisoo OOC.

'Puja kerang ajaib! /'

.

 **Tipe idel.**

"Kenapa lu suka sama siwon?"

"Min, lu bukan dari tim acara 'kena deh' kan?" tiba-tiba wonwoo nimbrung setelah selesai chat pagi sama mingyu.

"Kalo iya,kenapa? Lu mau crossdressing jadi seulgi?"

"Tanyain gue juga dong" /wonwoo ooc setelah kena gombalan pagi dari mingyu XD/

"Ogah" seokmin balik negok ke jisoo yang sempet terlupakan /akhirnya seokmin sadar T_T/. "Jadi kenapa, jisoo?"

"Tinggi, ganteng, lucu"

"Lucu yang bagaimana nih?"

"Hah?" jisoo heran. 'Emang lucu itu ada sub-grupnya?'

"Lucu yang imut?atau lucu yang lawak?"

"Lawak"

'90 persen menuju jadian'

/jadi seokmin sadar kalo dirinya lawak?!/

.

.

"Han, masa gue ngerasa kalau seokmin juga suka sama gue" - jisoo.

.

.

.

Tbc.

Disaat begini, saya lupa mau ngetik apa...

Semua udah tersampaikan di chap sebelumnya...

Jadi...

-I LOVE ME-


	10. Chapter 10

Nae Lovely Namja

Summary :

 _Di sekolah_ _bintang itu star_ _, lagi sibuk sama serah jabatan pengurus ekskul nih. Jisoo yang ga ikut ekskul apa-apa, ngapain ya? Sementara soib-soibnya lagi pada sibuk sama ekskul masing-masing._

Cast :

 _Lee Seokmin / DoKyeom_

 _Hong Jisoo / Joshua_

 _Other Member Seventeen_

Warning :

 _Boys Love / Yaoi / Gay / Homo_

 _Komedi Garing / Romance Picisan_

 _Typo bertebaran / Bahasa Labil / Pengarang Males_

ENJOY PLEASE~

.

.

.

"Han, masa gue ngerasa kalau Seokmin juga suka sama gue"

"Kok bisa?"

Jisoo berhenti ngelangkah. Jonghan pun terpaksa berhenti. "Tingkahnya han. Gue ngerasa dia lagi coba buat pdkt"

"Jangan kepedean, Hong Jisoo" cibir Woozi dengan santainya. Ditambah dia ngomong ga pake ngerem, ga pake nengok, ga pake doa dan bablas aja jalan ke ruang klub mading.

"Nah" Jonghan nunjuk-nunjuk Woozi sambil jalan nyusul Woozi masuk.

"Tapi kali ini gue yakin banget"

Dan Jisoo tetep berdiri disitu. Karena emang keperluan dia cuman nungguin Jonghan sama Woozi selesai ngasih arahan ke adek kelas, buat pemilihan pengurus klub yang baru.

.

.

Setelah setengah jam Jisoo ngayal-ngayal didepan ruang mading,

Jonghan keluar "Jis". Jisoo nengok dengan wajah bertanya. "Anterin ke koperasi yok. Jajan"

"Ayo dah. Pantat gue juga mulai ga enak nih duduk terus"

.

.

Di ruang padus,

"Menurut gue, Jimin cocok buat jadi ketua" opini Seungkwan ke temen-temennya yang lagi buat lingkarang dadakan didepan ruangan.

'Namanya ga asing di otak gue' - Seokmin.

"Tapi si Erik lebih banyak pengalaman soal lomba-lomba" saut Jun. Yang lainnya, main lirik-lirikan.

"Voting yuk" ajak Doyoung.

"Gue pilih Jimin" - Seokmin. 'Tiba-tiba aja gue jadi suka sama anak ini. Masa bodo sama profesionalitas'

"Tumben lu ga sependapat sama si Jun, min" cibir Kihyun yang berdiri disebelah Seokmin. Yang lain juga heran denger jawaban Seokmin, termasuk Jun.

Jun ngerasa ada yang aneh pas denger Seokmin ga sehati sama dia. Udah terbiasa dibayang-bayangin sih.

Seokmin angkat sebelah alisnya "Ini kan negara demokratis, gue bebas dong berpendapat menurut keinginan hati kecil gue"

"Serah lu, min" saut Seungkwan yang dokol denger deklarasi Seokmin. "Yang lain gimana?"

"Erik" - Kihyun.

"Erik Nam" - Doyoung.

Seokmin mendesah kecewa. Padahal Seungkwan yang nyaranin jimin, biasa aja tanggepannya.

"Vixx ya, ketuanya Erik Nam" jelas Seungkwan selaku calon mantan ketua padus.

Rapat dadakan pun bubar. Anggotanya mencar keposisi masing-masing. Kihyun sama Seokmin duduk diantara Junior. Jun sama doyoung berdiri di depan, pusat perhatian ruangan. Sementara Seungkwan jalan ke pintu klub.

Niatnya mau nutup pintu yang kebuka gara-gara ketiup gas urea.

"Boo!"

Eh malah ketemu Jisoo and Jonghan.

"Gue nunggu disini deh, han" kata Jisoo sambil dorong bahu Jonghan.

.

Setelah Jonghan ngilang ke koperasi, Jisoo narik Seungkwan keluar ruangan. Seungkwan juga ga keberatan buat ikutin maunya Jisoo, karena sekarang semua yang didalem lagi diatur Jun.

"Cie serah jabatan" ledek Jisoo, dia mancing-mancing Seungkwan yang keliatan sedikit lesu. "Berarti gue ga perlu masuk ruang ini lagi buat ngajak lu pulang bareng " canda Jisoo sambil senyum-senyum gaje. /Tapi manis dimata saya XD/

Seungkwan nyikut Jisoo "Berapa kali gue bilang, seyum lu itu menjijikan, hong"

"Tapi kamu suka kan, dar?" Jisoo kedipin sebelah matanya ke Seungkwan.

"Dar? Darto?"

"Darling, onta!"

Seungkwan cekikikan. Jisoo ikutan.

Seungkwan berhenti cekikikan. Jisoo ikutan.

Hening.

'Jonghan lama amat' Jisoo nengok ke lorong arah koperasi dan kantin. Kosong.

"Lu enak ya, hong". Jisoo negok ke Seungkwan, jidatnya kusut.

"Apanya?"

"Gue ngerasa. sedikit sedih. pisah sama padus" Seungkwan ngomong sambil nunduk. Cara ngomongnya juga kedengeran sedih.

Jisoo senyum, 'Jadi ini yang bikin lu lesu'. Jisoo nepok bahu Seungkwan "Nikmatin aja selagi bisa, boo".

Seungkwan natap Jisoo "..." matanya merah, tapi tidak berdarah /wtf?!/.

Jisoo kedip-kedip lawak(?) "Udah, cuman itu yang bisa gue bilang buat lu"

Seungkwan masih natap Jisoo "..." dalam diam.

Jisoo risih. Dia nengok lagi ke lorong arah koperasi. Ada Jonghan lagi nenteng dua kantong kresek yang diyakini isinya makanan ringan dan berkalori. Jisoo berdiri. 'Saatnya pamit'

"?!" tapi Seungkwan udah ga ada disamping Jisoo. Jisoo beraniin ngintip ke dalam ruang padus. Dia sempet ngeliat Seokmin lagi bercanda sama Juniornya 'Abang tebar pesona lagi kumat'. Tapi bukan Seokmin incaran Jisoo. 'Boo!'

Seungkwan lagi berdiri disebelah Jun. Jisoo bisa ngeliat lagi cengiran aib Seungkwan. Jisoo turut nyengir. Ga lama, Jisoo ngerasa ada sesuatu yang nyuruh dia buat negok ke suatu arah. "?!" rupanya Seokmin lagi ngeliatin Jisoo. Kontak mata pun tak dapat dihindari. Jisoo salting.

"Woy! Ga bagus ngintipin orang. Lu mau bintitan lu makin gede?"

Secepat LTE, Jisoo nengok ke Jonghan. Mimik mukanya udah ga nyante "Ini lipetan mata woy!"

Jonghan malah ninggalin Jisoo.

Setelah ngelirik ruang padus sebentar, Jisoo ngikutin langkah Jonghan dengan pipi yang merah merona. 'Dia senyum'

.

.

Lapangan basket,

"Hari ini, pada tanggal 12 agustus 2016. Kami, seluruh pengurus ekstrakulikuler sudah membuat janji untuk pelantik pengurus baru di ekskul masing-masing. Karena hal itu lah kalian semua, adik-adik yang aa sayangi dan aa cintADUH! Sue lu, chul!" omel Mingyu ke penjahat yang nimpuk dia pake bola basket. Kenceng banget sampe bolanya mental ke luar lapangan.

"Omongan lu belibet. Sonoh lu ambil tuh bola!" titah Seungchul selaku ketua ekskul.

Mingyu merengut kayak berug "Tapi kan disini gue korbannya"

Seungcul ga mau peduliin Mingyu lagi. Dia menghadap ke Juniornya yang udah pasang kuping. "Jadi seperti yang Mingyu bilang, hari ini pelantikan pengurus yang baru. Selama seminggu ini kita udah ngelakuin penilaian kepribadian.-"

"Ga nyangka kan lu? Ga nyangka kan? HAHAHA Ide gue gitu loh" cuap Mingyu dari samping Seungchul.

"heh bule, ambil bola yang mental tadi!"

Vernon yang lagi anteng nyari pokemon, ga terima disuruh "Lah? kok gue?"

"Buruan ambil! Gue mau nimpuk burungnya Mingyu pake bola itu"

Secepat kilat Mingyu lari ke bola itu.

.

Setelah bola tsb udah di tangan Mingyu, dia ga ada niat lagi mau nyamperin Seungchul. Dia mau utamain keselamatan keturunannya sama Wonwoo.

"Abis ngantri bbm, gyu?"

Mingyu celingak-celinguk. Yang dikiri yang dikanan yang didepan yang dibekaaang dia ga ada satupun orang. "Jangan-jangan hati nurani gue?"

"Di atas woi"

Mingyu dangak. Ada Jisoo lagi senderan di jendela koridor "Jisoo? Ngapain lu disitu? Wonwoo mana?"

Jisoo ngederp "Nanya satu-satu dong"

Mingyu nyamanin posisi nanyanya sambil berdehem "Apakah anda hong Jisoo imigran dari LA?"

"Betul sekali, wahai makhluk kegelapan"

"Yeh, minta di gorok luh?!"

Jisoo nyengir aja "Lu kepo kan? kenapa gue bisa ada disini?"

"Engga" Mingyu masih kesel.

"Gue lagi nungguin temen gue"

"Bodo amat" Mingyu malingin mukanya.

Jisoo tersenyum miring.

"Jeon Wonwoo!"

"Mana?!" Mingyu kembali celingak celinguk kayak barongsai(?).

"Di suatu tempat di bumi ini. NGEHAHAHA"

Mingyu ngederp "Ga asik luh" omel Mingyu yang udah ambil langkah pergi.

"IU ting ting kali ah. ?!"

"Mingyu!"

Itu bukan Jisoo yang teriak, tapi Vernon.

Mingyu berhentiin langkahnya "Apaan si?!"

Dengan senang hati, Vernon keplang kepala Mingyu "Lu yang ngeribetin gue tau!"

"Emang ada apaan sih?" saut Jisoo dari lantai atas.

Vernon ngelirik Jisoo, cuman ngelirik.

"Ming, lu dipanggil Seungchul" - Vernon.

"Mati gue!" - Mingyu.

"Engga kok. Paling masuk uks" sergah Vernon.

Mingyu mau jitak kepala Vernon, tapi ga kena. Akhirnya dia pergi ke tempat Seungchul berada.

"Vernon! Emang ada hubungan apa Mingyu sama Seungchul?" - Jisoo.

Kali ini Vernon nengok ke Jisoo "Urusan pribadi. Lu sendiri ngapain disitu?"

"Rahasia negara" saut Jisoo, sebelum ninggalin Vernon.

Vernon ngederp. Abis itu dia pergi nyusul Mingyu. Penasaran juga si Mingyu lagi diapain sama Seungchul.

.

.

Ruang klub dance,

"Rasanya cepet banget ya, sunbae". Jisoo nengok ke Dino dengan tampang heran.

/Kalian juga heran kan? Kenapa Jisoo bisa ada di ruang klub dance? Kenapa saya buat ff ini? #plak/. Semua ini bermula saat cacing kremi menyerang Jisoo. Jisoo yang ga tahan pun ngibrit ke toilet. Selesai urusan sama cacing-cacing itu. Jisoo ngejegat dirinya ke Dino yang lagi termenung didepan ruang klub dance. Tadinya Jisoo pikir Dino lagi galau kayak Seungkwan. Ga taunya bener XD.

"Perasaan baru kemarin Dino di jahilin sama Hoshi hyung dan kawan-kawan, sekarang udah pelantikan pengurus baru ajah"

"Ga heran sih. Lu kan baru masuk dua bulan yang lalu"

"Tapi, tetep aja terasa sedihnya, sunbae" pundung Dino.

Jisoo nepuk bahu Dino. "Kalo lu aja sedih. Gue yang udah mau lulus apa kabar?"

"..."

"..."

"Hunbae.." (Sunbae)

'Lah?! dia nangis? Padahal gue belom ceritain tragisnya kehidupan perjombloan gue' Jisoo ngusap-usap punggung Dino. Jisoo bingung mau ngomong apa ke Dino yang lagi mewek. Karena Jisoo pribadi bukan tipe orang yang suka mewek-mewekan, ga kayak Jonghan yang mungkin bakal bilang _'Keluarin aja semua air mata lu, din. Keluarin sampe lu lega. Tapi yang di bawah jangan ikutan ya'_. Jisoo ga suka yang model begitu. Jisoo jomblo strong. Tapi ga mungkin juga Jisoo bilang _'Berhenti nangisnya dong. Pusing nih pala mermaid'_. bisa-bisa Jisoo dijadiin pepes mermaid. Kayak Seungkwan waktu curhat ke Jisoo sambil mewek.

Tiba-tiba Jisoo keinget Seungkwan yang murung tadi. "Nikmatin selagi bisa, Dino"

"..."

'Yah, timingnya ga tepat ya?' Jisoo jadi ikutan pundung disebelah Dino.

"Dinooo! Buruan masuk!" Hoshi teriak dari pintu ruang klub dance.

'Ah! Makhluk itu muncul disaat yang ga tepat!' "Eh?! Dino?"

Dino yang udah berdiri, nengok ke Jisoo. "Kenapa, sunbae?" dimuka Dino udah ga ada air mata, cuman matanya yang merah.

'Ajaib! Tadi kan dia masih sesegukan'

Dino ngelirik ruang klub dance "Sunbae, Dino masuk dulu ya. Mau menikmatin masa-masa ini" dia ngedipin sebelah matanya sambil senyum.

Jisoo terpesona. Tapi dia tetep ngangguk.

Dino pun ngibrit ke kelompoknya.

"Apa yang tadi itu salah satu mantranya harry wandi-eh! Harry potter ya? Mujarak banget" kagum Jisoo, sambil pergi dari tkp.

.

.

"Sendirian aja. Dasar jomblo"

Jisoo yang lagi fokus foto-foto langit sore, langsung nengok kearah Wonwoo berasal(?) "Kelamaan jadian sama Mingyu, lu jadi makin jahat sih, nu"

"Dari pada gue jadi item" Wonwoo bergidik(?) sambil pasang tampang cuek rasa ngeledek.

Jisoo geleng-geleng kayak ibu yang terdurhakai anaknya. "Kalo Mingyu tau ini, kira-kira keperawanan lu bakal diambil dimana ya?"

Plak!

"Gue laki woi!"

Jisoo nyengir "Tapi kan lu uke"

Wonwoo malingin mukanya dari Jisoo.

"Hehehe, jangan ngambek dong, nu" goda Jisoo nyolek-nyolek lengan Wonwoo.

"Jangan colek-colek!" Wonwoo menghindar "Gue bukan sabun krim tau!"

"Ih! Wonu ngelawak! Cie cie cie pacarnya aa Mingyu udah pinter ngelawak kayak anak durhaka"

"Itu ngelawan, Jisookh!" omel Wonwoo dengan pipi yang merah dan pipi menggembung nahan tawa.

Jisoo cekikikan aja dibalesiin gitu sama Wonwoo. "Btw, lu ga sibuk ngurusin serah jabatan kepengurusan kir[Karya Ilmiah Remaja]?"

Sambil mesem-mesem, Wonwoo ngegeleng. "Udah selesai"

"Oh" Jisoo ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Lu sendiri ngapain jam segini masih disekolah? Kan lu ga ada urusan apa-apa lagi. Piket lu kan besok"

"Lagi nungguin Woozi dan soib-soibnya yang ogeb"

Wonwoo terkekeh. "Emangnya rumah lu searah sama mereka?"

"Searah kok. Sama-sama melewati gerbang sekolah"

"Yeh, gue serius nih"

Jisoo nyengir lagi "Sebenernya gue pulang nebeng Seungkwan. Tapi berhubung Jonghan sama Woozi juga soib gue, sekalian aja. Lagian gue ogah lama-lama disekitar ruang padus". Wonwoo ngangguk paham.

Hening.

Jisoo cape ngomong. Wonwoo bengongin sesuatu.

"Seru juga ya, main tunggu-tungguan gitu". Jisoo natap Wonwoo. Senyumnya Wonwoo keliatan ga ikhlas.

'Gue tau kenapa lu bilang gitu, nu'.

Jisoo nepok bahu Wonwoo /Jisoo lagi seneng grepe bahu orang XD/ "Lebih enak lagi tunggu-tungguan sama pacar sendiri"

Akhirnya Wonwoo senyum lagi "Jomblo jangan sedih gitu dong"

"Lah, dasar kupret" Jisoo terkekeh.

.

.

Akhirnya acara serah jabatan pun berakhir dengan lancar dan lama. Saking lamanya, mereka baru pada pulang pas drama mamat in love abis.

"Nungguin Seungkwan ya?"

"Iya nih" Jisoo sedikit gugup. Soalnya waktu dia lagi asyik ngayal-ngayal ketemu member twice , tiba-tiba disamperin Seokmin di pos satpam. _Tak ada rotan, rapia pun jadi. Kagak ada twice, Seokmin pun boleh._ /Ngaco nih XD/

"Gimana tadi acara serah jabatannya?"

Jisoo yang ngeliat Seokmin lagi natap dia, langsung buang muka "Seru" kata Jisoo biar keliatan malu-malu imut /Emang Jisoo imut kok :3/.

Seokmin ngedeketin mukanya ke samping Jisoo "Emangnya lu ekskul apaan, Jisoo?"

Idung Jisoo udah kembang-kempis pas nyium wangi Seokmin "Engga ikut apa-apa" Jisoo bergeser selangkah.

'Lah? ' Seokmin pun negapin kepalanya kedepan "Terus yang tadi seru, apaan?"

"Serah jabatan temen-temen gue"

"Oh" Seokmin senyum paham.

Jisoo manggut-manggut kalem.

'Awkward banget nih' - Jisoo. 'si boo ngapain dulu sih?'

.

Sementara itu di parkiran,

"Seungkwan, kenapa sama sepedahnya? Mesinnya ngadat ye?"

Seungkwan yang lagi dokol gara-gara kecolongan nonton mamat in love dan rante sepedahnya, tambah dokol begitu denger suara Hoshi. "Supirnya Woozi, diem-diem aja ya" sebur Seungkwan sebelum lanjut benerin rantai sepedahnya yang copot parah.

"Yah, songong. Tadinya mau gue bantuin" ledek Hoshi sambil naek ke sepedahnya.

Tiba-tiba amarah Seungkwan tergoyahkan. 'Minta maaf ga ya? Minta maaf ga ya?' Seungkwan ngintip kebelakang. 'Dia masih berdiri dibelakang gue!'. Seungkwan langsung berdiri dan balik badan "Hoshi! maafin gue. Gue khilaf. Tolongin gue. Gue ga…a..a.. Vernon?! ngapain lu disini?!"

Vernon yang lagi gandeng sepedah, kedip-kedip heran "Ngambil sepedah"

'Ah! Sialan!' sendi kaki Seungkwan langsung lemes, dia jongkok lagi ke posisi awal. Meratapi imegnya yang rusak didepan Vernon.

"Oh, kalo begini doang sih gue juga bisa". Seungkwan kaget pas Vernon udah jongkok disampingnya. "Gue sering nih benerin rante sepedah Seokmin yang rusak kayak gini"

Seungkwan ga mau mikiran rante sepedah Seokmin yang rusak. Dipikirannya cuman ada kalimat 'Udah ganteng, care pula dia'

.

Rupanya pribahasa _'Murah di mulut, mahal ditimbangan'_ juga berlaku untuk chew hansol Vernon. Udah 15 menit dia berkutat sama rantai sepedah Seungkwan. Tapi belom ada hasilnya. Namanya juga manusia.

Seungkwan yang jongkok disamping Vernon, udah nguap 3 kali. Tapi dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, dia seneng lama-lama berduaan sama Vernon. Makannya dia ga ngeluh-ngeluh. Coba kalo yang diposisi Vernon itu orang lain, Jisoo lah misalnya. Mungkin baru percobaan pertama Jisoo udah dihina dan dianiaya /engga gitu juga kali ah XD/

Vernon angkat tangan "Gue nyerah. Kayaknya emang harus dibawa ke bengkel nih" kata vernon nengok ke seungkwan.

Seungkwan yang lagi mandangin hansol, langsung panik dan berpaling ke sepedahnya sambil pasang muka sedih.

Vernon jadi ga enak ngeliatnya "Ayo gue anter ke bengkel langganan gue"

'Yes! Yes!'. Seungkwan balik ke mode wajah sedih sambil natap Vernon "Ga ngerepotin lu nih?"

Vernon berdiri sambil garuk tengkuknya "Gue tanggung jawab juga udah nahan lu lama-lama disini" . Vernon nenteng sepedah Seungkwan "Ayo, ntar kemaleman"

Seungkwan ngikutin Vernon dari samping.

'My lucky day!'

.

"Lah? Bule?! Sepedah gue mana?"

"Ada di parkiran. Gue mau nganterin Seungkwan ke bengkel. Rante sepedahnya copot"

Seokmin sama Jisoo ngeliatin rantenya Seungkwan. Abis itu gantian ngeliatin Seungkwan yang lagi mesem-mesem sambil gumamin kata "Sorry" buat Jisoo.

'Sue, modusnya Seungkwan nih' - Jisoo.

"Yaudah sono" - Seokmin,

VerKwan pun ngibrit ke tempat tujuan.

Diikutin Jisoo.

"...?!"

'Kesempatan!'

"Jisoo!"

Jisoo berenti ngelangkah 'Kenapa nih? Dia mau ngajak pulang bareng?' tapi Jisoo ga nenggok ke Seokmin.

"Temenin gue ke parkiran yok. Takut nih. Udah sepi"

"Cih," Jisoo dokol 'Kampret!' tapi tetep nemenin Seokmin. Keep calm and love Seokmin /ehk/. Btw, diem-diem gini Jisoo takut setan. Dalam hati Jisoo bolak-balik doa supaya tuhan lindungin dia dan Seokmin/ekhm/ dari makhluk gaib.

.

"Makasih ya" kata Seokmin, sambil nenteng sepedahnya. Dia belom ada niat naek sebelum rencananya terlaksanankan.

Jisoo ngangguk kalem sambil -beraniin- natap mata Seokmin 'Lu beneran ga mau ngajak gue pulang bareng nih?'. Seokmin yang diliatin gitu, malah nunduk sambil mesem-mesem gaje. Jisoo melengos 'Udahlah gue pulang aja'.

"Jisoo, Pulang bareng yu"

Detik itu juga Jisoo mau ngedance lucky one-nya exo. Tapi saat ini hong Jisoo cuman berani ngangguk malu-malu mau.

"Pegang pinggang gue yang erat ya" kata Seokmin, begitu Jisoo naik ke sepedahnya.

Mau Jisoo juga gitu, tapi kan…

"Gue kan berdiri di jalu, Seokmin. Mana sampe?!"

Seokmin cengegesan "Bercanda. Udah lu peluk gue dimana lu suka aja"

Muka Jisoo langsung merah 'Jadi sekarang lu ngasih kesempatan gue buat modusin lu?'

Merasa ga ada pergerakan dari Jisoo, Seokmin nepuk-nepuk pundak kirinya. Jisoo yang paham pu naro kedua tangannya dipundak Seokmin, karena dia belom master(?). "Pegangan yang kenceng ya". abis itu barulah Seokmin goes sepedahnya.

Ditempeli Jisoo yang senyam-senyum.

.

.

"Seokmin, dari tadi goes. Emangnya lu tau rumah gue?"

"Kagak"

"Yeh,"

Seokmin cengengesan "Tapi arahnya udah benerkan?"

"Iya. Itu nanti belok di gang deket halte depan"

"Oh, Ok"

Tiba-tiba Jisoo jadi gerogi karena keingetan sebuah adegan yang biasa muncul di fanfic-fanfic romance twice/hehehe XD/.

.

.

.

"Stoooooop! Dah!" Jisoo turun dari sepedah Seokmin "Makasih ya"

Seokmin balas dengan senyuman "Gue boleh mampir kerumah lu ga?"

Jisoo terperangah mendengar kata-kata Seokmin. Tapi detik selanjutnya Jisoo tersenyum kecil, dia tengah menahan rasa senang di hatinya. "Sekarang?"

"Bolehkan?"

Senyum Seokmin membuat Jisoo semakin senang dibuatnya. "Boleh"

Seokmin turun dari sepedah miliknya.

Jisoo memimpin jalan menuju gerbang rumahnya.

'Tunggu! Udah jam segini papi sama mamih pasti lagi nonton drama turki di ruang tengah. Bahaya!'. Secepatnya Jisoo menghentikan langkahnya dan Seokmin.

"Kenapa?" Seokmin tampak keheranan dengan sikap Jisoo yang tiba-tiba.

"Umm, gue rasa mampirnya ditunda dulu ya"

"Karena ada orang tua lu di ruang tengah?"

Jisoo terkejut.

Seokmin terkekeh. "Ga apa-apa mampirnya lain kali. Tapi gue mau kiss. Sekarang…"

.

.

.

Plak!

Plak!

Plak!

"?!"

CItttt!

Jisoo dan Seokmin refleks condok kedepan waktu Seokmin sengaja ngerem mendadak. Abis Seokmin kaget tiba-tiba pundaknya dipukul Jisoo.

"Udah nyampe ya?" tanya Seokmin.

Jisoo yang udah turun dari sepedah sambil gosok-gosok dagunya yang kepentok batok kepala Seokmin, terbingung. "Lah kok?"

"Kenapa? Kelewatan?"

Jisoo langsung ngeliat sekitar. 'Sialan! Tadi gue mimpi sebelum tidur'. Jisoo yang nutupin jidatnya bikin Seokmin makin bingung.

"Ini beneran kelewatan Jisoo?"

Setelah nemu jawaban yang tepat, 'Engga kok. Udah bener. Hehe. Makasih ya. Dadah".

Jisoo pun menghilang dibalik gerbang rumah. Kagak tau dah tuh rumah siapa.

Seokmin sedikit ngerasa aneh sih ngeliat kelakuan Jisoo. Tapi berhubung orangnya udah ga ada, Seokmin milih cabut kerumahnya.

.

Sementara itu dirumah tsb,

Jisoo lagi ngintipin Seokmin lewat scela-cela besi. Seokmin pergi. Jisoo bisa bernapas lega. "Betewe, ini rumah siapa ya?" sempet-sempetnya si Jisoo celingak-celinguk. "Rumahnya gede. Tapi kenapa gerbangnya ga dikunci ya? Mengundang maling banget nih"

"Tapi nguntungin lu juga kan? Jisoo"

Dengan kecepatan LTE Jisoo nengok kesumber suara. Disana. Di teras rumah besar itu. Ada seseorang yang lagi senyum ke Jisoo.

"?!"

.

.

.

tbc

Maaf kalau bahasa dan isinya semakin tidak terkondisikan *BOW*

Jikalau ada sesuatu yang ingin disampaikan, sampaikanlah lewat kotak review :3

-I LOVE ME-


	11. Chapter 11

Nae Lovely Namja

Summary :

 _Jisoo ketemu sama cemcemannya waktu smp di LA. Tapi cemcemannya udah punya pacar. Sementara Jisoo masih jomblo dan lagi pdkt sama Seokmin. Bagaimana ini?_

Cast :

 _Lee Seokmin / DoKyeom_

 _Hong Jisoo / Joshua_

 _Other Member Seventeen_

Special Guest :

 _Mark Tuan_

 _Jackson Wang_

 _Yoo Kihyun_

 _Lee Minhyuk_

Warning :

 _Boys Love / Yaoi / Gay / Homo_

 _Komedi Garing / Romance Picisan_

 _Typo bertebaran / Bahasa Labil / Pengarang Males_

ENJOY PLEASE~

.

.

.

Setelah Seokmin pulang dari nganterin Jisoo kerumah yang tidak diketahui pemiliknya, Jisoo ketemu sama seorang laki-laki yang lagi smirk ke dia.

"?! Siapa lu?"

"Secepet itu lu lupain gue, bro?"

Tiba-tiba Jisoo keinget kejadian dia nemenin Seokmin diparkiran sekolah yang sepi, "Lu!" Jisoo nunjuk cowo itu. "Lu penghuni parkiran sekolah yang ngikutin gue sampe sini?!"

Cowo itu nepok jidatnya sambil geleng-geleng. "Joshua.. joshua.. masih aja lu punya pemikiran mistis kayak gitu" cowo itu pun jalan mendekat ke Jisoo.

Jisoo tertegun "Kok lu tau nama barat gue?"

"Masih belom ngenalin gue nih?" tanya cowo itu begitu dia udah selangkah dari Jisoo.

Jisoo nginget-nginget. 'Dia tau nama barat gue, berarti dia punya hubungan deket sama gue?!'. Jisoo mandangin cowo itu dari sepatu sampe muka. 'TAPI SIAPAAA?!'

"Serius gue ga tau elu siapa. Boleh call friend ga?"

"Lu kira ini kuis kucek-kucek berhadiah?"

"Heh! yang kucek-kucek berhadiah kan sabun!"

Cowo itu terkekeh creepi. "Kayaknya lu beneran ga inget gue". Jisoo ngangguk-ngangguk membenarkan kata cowo itu. "Gue kasih clue deh. Gue ini kakak kelas lu waktu smp"

'Senior pas smp ya…. ?!' Jisoo melotot ke cowo itu. "Mark Tuan?"

"Itu pacar gue, bro. Lagian dia kan manis. Sedangkan gue ganteng, keren, berotot pula"

'Cih!' Jisoo mau ngeludah dengernya. Tapi ditahan karena masih inget kalo ini orang senior dia. 'Pacarnya mark itu…?!'

"Elu Tuti!"

"Hah?" cowo itu kaget. Masa otot udah gede gitu dikira cewe.

"Tukang tipu! Mark kan jomblo"

Cowo itu pun akhirnya ngederp juga ngobrol sama Jisoo.

"Jackson! Buruan masuk!"

Jisoo sama jackson berurutan nengok ke sumber suara.

'Mark hyung?!'

Cowo itu tersenyum begitu namanya berkumandang(?). "Nah itu nama gue. Sekarang lu inget kan?"

".…"

"Heh? Kemana dia pergi?" jackson nengok keluar gerbang. "Cepet banget kaburnya"

"Hwang jackson!"

"Iya iya. Sabar dong"

.

.

Depan rumah Jisoo,

Jisoo lagi berusaha buat menyeimbangkan nafasnya. Dia baru aja lari ngelewatin 9 rumah.

"Ya tuhan, kenapa engkau mendatangkan mark tuan disaat hamba masih jombloooooo?"

Kret~

"Jisoo? Kamu ngapain ngomong-ngomong ga jelas di depan rumah?"

Jisoo langsung keringat dingin begitu ditegur papihnya "Hehehe. lagi apalan buat praktek agama, pih"

Papih Hong pun iyain aja. "Yaudah buruan masuk. Tadi papih bawa jamur krispi buat kamu"

"Hehe" Jisoo pun melesat masuk.

.

.

.

"Demi apa lu, jis?! senior yang cakep itu?!"

Jisoo ngangguk lemes. "Dan parahnya dia jadi warga komplek rumah gue"

Jonghang speacless.

"Kayaknya dia jodoh lu"

Jisoo nginjek kaki Jonghan. "Jangan ngomong gitu lu! Ntar gue beneran gagal move on nih!"

"Yaudah sih gausah move on"

Jisoo nolak keras dengan gelengan. "Dia udah punya pacar, han"

"Cakep?"

"Kalo muka sih okehan gue kemana-kemana. Tapi," jakun Jisoo turun dengan susah payah. "Kalo bodynya okehan pacarnya mark tuan" Jisoo pundung lagi. Kebayang di otak dia, waktu berhadepan sama jackson. Berasa lagi di palak preman cina /#Plak/

"Maksud lu, pacarnya lebih bohay?"

"Keker, han. Badannya penuh otot"

Kening Jonghan mengkerut. "Berotot? Tunggu deh. Gue mau nanya. Yang badannya berotot itu pacarnya mark tuan kan?"

"Iya"

"Nah, terus yang lu demenin mark tuan?"

"Iya, kenapa emangnya?"

"Ntar dulu, gue belom selesai nanya". Jisoo mingkem. "Mark tuan itu uke atau seme?"

"Uke"

"Elu, uke atau seme?"

"Uke"

Jonghan kembali speacless.

Jisoo ambil nafas dalam, siap-siap mau ngasih pencerahan buat Jonghan. "Jadi gue itu dulunya berjiwa seme han.". Jonghan langsung masang wajah syok. "Gue sering banget dulu mangkal di taman buat nemenin para uke cantik yang lagi main rumah-rumahan. Kemudian suatu hari gue mulai tergila-gila sama mark tuan, soalnya dia uke yang punya ketawa nyentrik.". Jisoo ambil nafas. "Tapi pas gue nembak dia, gue ditolak. Katanya gue tuh ga pantes jadi seme dia. Ga pantes jadi seme dari para uke-uke cantik. Terus gue frustasi."

"Terus lu sempet dirawat di rumah sakit jiwa, hong?" - Seungkwan.

"Lah?! Elu? Sejak kapan lu ada di sini?" - Jisoo.

Seungkwan nyengir dari bangku disamping Jonghan.

"Ga penting. Lanjut lagi, hong Jisoo" - Woozi.

"Lah?! Woozi?! Lu kenapa jadi ada disini?" - Jisoo.

Lain kayak Seungkwan yang bales nyengir, Woozi malas kibas-kibas tangannya dari samping Jisoo supaya Jisoo lanjut cerita.

Jisoo juga ga mau ambil resiko lupa sama ceritanya, jadi dia lanjutin.

"Gue ga sampe gila kok. Tapi saat itu lah gue sadar, ternyata gue emang cocoknya jadi uke. Terus gue mulai berubah haluan jadi uke dengan harapan cepetan ketemu jodoh dan move on dari mark tuan. Utungnya waktu itu mark tuan udah lulus. Jadi mudahin move on gue. Ya walau pun kalo dia reunian sama guru-guru, gue masih suka deg-degan sih ngeliat dia lewat"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Kok diem? Ga ada yang mau ngasih tepuk tangan nih?" - Jisoo.

"Tabok muka mau?" Woozi udah ancang-ancang aja.

Jisoo ngeringis. "Jangan dong"

"Pantesan aja ya, hong" .Jisoo natap Seungkwan. "Lu kalo ngomong suka mirip om-om mesum. Rupanya bawaan dari dulu"

Gantian Jisoo yang ancang-ancang mau nabok Seungkwan.

Terus si Jonghan sebenernya udah sadar dari ke-speacless-annya. Cuman masih diem karena lagi main mata sama seseorang di sebrang(?) sana.

.

"Lirikan mata mu, menarik hati~" - Hoshi.

"Oh, senyuman mu, manis sekali~" - Seokmin. 

"Sehingga membuat, aku tergodaaa~" Seokmin sama Hoshi goyang-goyang dada didepan Seungchul.

"Ngehahah" 3 dari 4 orang yang ngisi meja di sebrang(?) sana, ngakak bersama.

"Eh sia-sia lu pada ngeledek dia. Dianya sabodo teuing" - Mingyu.

Hoshi ambil inisiatip, nepok pundak Seungchul. "Lirik aja terus bang, ntar kalo udah jinah tau rasa lu"

Muka Seungchul langsung merah. Bukan karena marah, tapi karena ngeliat Jonghan yang senyum ke dia. Jadi intinya usaha mereka bertiga sia-sia. Karena sekarang dunia milik SeungHan, yang lain cuman figuran.

Sadar ga di-notice, Hoshi ganti topik obrolan ke temen-temennya.

"Besok renang yok!"

"Kan minggu kemaren udah berenang dirumah pacar lu" - Mingyu.

"Iya nih. Kalo berenang mulu, ntar si Mingyu makin sakti" - Seokmin.

"Maksud?"

Seokmin nyenggol Hoshi.

Hoshi paham.

"Makin ga nampak~" kompak Seoksoon. Masih dengan gaya goyang-goyang dada.

Mingyu : Seoksoon

0 : 2

(Karena seoksoon ada dua orang XD)

Seoksoon hifive.

"Jadi kita mau berenang dimana nih?" - Hoshi.

"Serah" - Mingyu.

"Dirumahnya Woozi lagi?" - Seokmin.

Hoshi langsung pasang mimik ngeledek "Lu ngarep bisa satu kolem sama diye lagi ya?"

Hoshi kena tabok Seokmin.

"Diye siapa nih?" Mingyu mulai kepo.

"Itu baru-nya Seokmin" Hoshi nyikut-nyikut Seokmin yang mulai sibuk nyedotin minuman Seungchul, 'mumpung orangnya ga ada' /? Lah itu yang gede banget didepan lu, apaan bang?!/

"Yang mana si?"

Hoshi angkat bahu. Pura-pura ga mau ngasih tau, padahal bibirnya udah gatel mau ngeledekin Seokmin.

Mingyu jadi mikir. "Tadi lu bilang diye ada waktu kita kerumah Woozi kan?"

Hoshi angkat bahu lagi.

Seokmin mulai gerah(?).

"Oh! Gue tau!"

Hoshi sama Seokmin mulai greget.

"Junhui kan?"

Hoshi geplak kepala Mingyu. "Itu mah stok lama"

Seokmin elus-elus dada.

Seungchul berdiri.

"Mau kemana lu?" - Seokmin.

"Kelas. Oiya. Kata Wonwoo, besok ngerjain tugas prakarya di rumahnya" abis itu Seungchul ilang(?).

Hoshi pasang senyum lebar "Yah, ga jadi satu kolam lagi sama diye" goda Hoshi ke Seokmin.

Seokmin bales nepok bahu Hoshi. Kali ini dengan cengiran. "Tapi besok gue masih bisa ketemu dia, cui. Hehehe"

"Kok?"

Seokmin berbisik ke Hoshi. "Gue satu kelompok sama diye"

Hoshi langsung nampar muka Seokmin.

"Kagetnya biasa aja dong!" - Seokmin.

"Gue bukan kaget gara-gara info lu. Tapi pas lu bisik-bisik tadi, gue keingetan punya utang kas kelompok"

Hoshi langsung di gebukin Seokmin. Dibantu Mingyu dengan suka cita.

.

.

.

Pagi hari, tepatnya jam 12 siang /Mau lu apa woi?!/. Sekumpulan remaja berpakaian casual mejeng didepan rumah Jeon Wonwoo.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Disitu, semua pada sibuk sama gadget masing-masing. Sampai sebuah suara ples sumbernya muncul dari balik pintu rumah Jeon Wonwoo.

"Hai" sapa Mingyu sambil ngegandeng tangan Wonwoo.

"..."

"..."

"Ayo masuk!" ajak Wonwoo buat tamu-tamunya.

"Tunggu. Kim Mingyu, lu kenapa ada disini?" - Seungchul.

"Emangnya salah, kalo gue mampir kerumah mertua?"

Seungchul kicep.

Semuanya pun masuk.

Bergantian. /Ga penting banget :v #Plak/

.

.

Beberapa anggota mulai sibuk sama bahan dan alat-alat kerajinan mereka. Btw, mereka mau buat tempat sampah dari tutup botol bekas. _Referensi : Jeon Wonwoo. Ide : Jeon Wonwoo. Sumber dana : Jeon Wonwoo_. Yang lain bagian kerja lapangan.

"Nu, ini mau dicuci dimana?" Jisoo berdiri sambil nenteng sekeresek penuh tutup botol bekas.

"Cuci aja di halaman belakang." Wonwoo nunjuk pintu dapurnya. "Keluarnya dari dapur". Jisoo pun melesat.

"Seokmin mana?" tanya Wonwoo, yang udah ga ketempelan Mingyu lagi. Dan baru sadar kalo temennya ada yang ilang.

"Ketinggalan" - Seungchul.

"Ketinggalan diluar? Kok ga ikut masuk?" Wonwoo udah ancang-ancang mau nyuruh masuk..

"Ketinggalan dirumahnya" - Seungchul.

Yang lain mesem maklum.

"Ngelawak, pak?" - Minhyuk.

"Nyangkul" - Seungchul.

Kegajean Seungchul berakhir saat Wonwoo dapet SMS **'Gratis tiket konser Iwan Fals setelah pembelian paket** **Combo Crispi** **'** dari Operator dan disusul SMS dari Seokmin. **'Wonwoo, bukain pintunya dong'**

.

Mingyu masuk diikuti Seokmin dan segala keanehannya.

"Hai. Udah sampe mana ngerjainnya?"

Yang tadinya pada sibuk sama tugas, langsung natap Seokmin dengan derp-face.

"Seokmin, sini deh. Duduk dulu" kata Seungchul sambil nepok-nepok tempat kosong disampingnya. Yang lain kembali ketugas masing-masing.

Seokmin nurut. "Diluar terang banget, chul. Ga kayak di dalam remang-remaADOW! Kok lu mukul, chul?"

"Berisik. Sono lu bantuin Jisoo bersihin tutup botol" suruh Seungchul, sambil nendang paha Seokmin.

"Oh. jadi lu mau dideketin, cuman mau giniin gue?". Seungchul ga mau nyaut. "Ok, cukup tau gue" Seokmin ngibrit ke kamar Wonwoo.

"Wei! Mau ngapain lu kesitu?" Mingyu udah sigap.

"Bantuin Jisoo lah. Masa mau numpang nangis" kata Seokmin sambil ngelirik Seungchul.

"Najis banget dah sama Lee Seokmin" - Kihyun.

"Amit-amit, punya anak kayak dia" - Minhyuk.

Wonwoo geleng-geleng. "Tuh! Jisoo ada halaman belakang. Buka aja pintu belakang yang ada di dapur"

Seokmin ikutin arahan Wonwoo.

"Kok, kamu mau sih sekelompok sama orang kayak gitu, ay?" - Mingyu.

"Jawabannya sama kaya aku nanya, Kok kamu mau temenan sama dia?" - Wonwoo.

Mingyu nyengir ganteng.

.

"Jisoo"

"?!" Jisoo ga bisa ga kaget pas Seokmin dateng. Selain ada rasa /cie/, Seokmin dateng juga tiba-tiba banget kayak Jungon. Tau-tau udahh nongkrong disebelah Jisoo. "Ngapain lu?"

"Kerja kelompok lah"

Jisoo langsung merutuki pertanyaannya.

"Yaudah. Sini bantuin"

"Ngapain?" tanya Seokmin dengan riangnya.

Jisoo mau elus dada. Tapi tangannya basah. "Ya tuhan" akhirya dia nyebut(?).

Seokmin malah terkekeh dengernya. "Bercanda" kata dia sambil nyenggol bahu Jisoo. Sampe yang punya bahu jatoh. Ga sampe tiduran sih. Cuman duduk kayak sinden gitu.

"Lee Seokmin!" jerit Jisoo. Ga marah kok. Cuman gedek.

Seokmin bantuin Jisoo bangun. "Sorry, Jisoo. Sorry"

Jisoo nepis tangan Seokmin, sebagai rasa senang(?). Dia seneng karena ditolongin /Sungguh polos hati mu nak :v XD/.

"Buruan kerja"

"Siap"

Seoksoo larut dalam kegiatan cuci tutup botol.

Dan….

Sesekali Seokmin ngelirik Jisoo.

.

.

"Seokmin, itu yang udah kering bawain kedalam sana. Sekalian bantuin yang kerja didalam"

Seokmin yang lagi gosok-gosok tutup botol, langsung ngeliatin tumbukan tutup yang udah kering dan Jisoo bergantian. "Ntar aja, Jisoo. Tanggung nih"

Jisoo berdiri. "Yaudah, gue aja. Kelarin ya semuanya"

Jisoo pergi kedalem sambil nenteng nampan penuh tutup. Dilatari tatapan kecewa dari Seokmin /Mah… mam luh! XD #plak/.

Rencananya, Jisoo mau menghindar dari Seokmin karena dia udah ga kuat menahan debaran-debaran disekitar Seokmin /ceilah XD/.

.

Jisoo naruh nampan itu ditengah-tengah kesibukan. "Nih, gaes. Sisanya nyusul". Abis itu dia nyamperin teko es marjin dan ngasoh di sofa.

Wonwoo yang lagi ngegunting disebelah Jisoo, ngelirik ke Jisoo "Cape banget ya?"

Jisoo baru mau buka mulut, karena abis minum.

"Iya nih, ay" Malah si Mingyu yang nyaut, sambil senderan dibahu Wonwoo. Tapi langsung ditepis Wonwoo. "Kerja dulu yang bener."

"Abis itu baru boleh nempel-nempel ya?"

"Iya. Sana bantuin Seungchul nempelin tutup botol"

Mingyu manyun.

Jisoo ngakak dalam sunyi. Saking lucunya bagi dia.

.

"Nih!"

Seokmin nyamperin sofaa dan duduk disamping Jisoo. "Huh!"

Jisoo yang duduk disampingnya jadi kasian. Dia inisiatif mau ambilin minum buat Seokmin. Baru mau berdiri….

Minuman ditangan dia, udah disabet Seokmin. "Bagi ya". Diminum sampe abissss. "Makasih" nyerahin gelas kosong.

Dengan pipi yang merah, Jisoo ngebayangin. 'Indirec kiss'

Karena Seokmin udah selesai sama tugasnya, Jisoo ngerasa kalau jam ngasohnya udah selesai. Jadi dia mutusin buat bantu yang lain. Dia juga lagi penasaran buat megang lem tembak yang lagi dimaenin Seungchul sama Mingyu.

Seokmin akhirnya bisa ngelirik Jisoo lagi. Dia tersenyum tipis. 'Rasanya pengen ngeliat dia terus'

.

.

.

"Makasih ya, Wonwoo!" - Jisoo.

"Makasih atas makanannya" - Minhyuk.

"Makasih atas minumannya" - Kihyun.

"Makasih atas pelayanannya, ay" - Mingyu.

Mingyu langsung kena smash Seungchul.

"Gue pulang duluan ya" Seungchul pergi sambil nyeret Mingyu pulang.

"Dah~" minhyuk, kihyun sama Jisoo ikutan pergi.

Sementara Seokmin baru keluar dari gerbang rumah Wonwoo, baru kelar ngurusin sepedahnya. Dia kebingungan.

"Udah pada duluan" cerah Wonwoo.

"Gue pulang ya" Seokmin langsung ngebut. "Makasih Wonwoo!" jerit Seokmin. Di gelapnya komplek perumahan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo geleng-geleng kepala.

Tapi dia seneng rumahnya ditamuin sama orang kayak gitu.

.

.

"Jisoo! Hong Jisoo!"

Jisoo yang lagi ngantri buat naik kedalam bus, langsung berhenti dan negok ke sosok Seokmin.

Seokmin masih jauh. Tapi suaranya tadi bener-bener kedengeran jelas ditelingan Jisoo.

"Dek, mau naik ga?"

Minhyuk sama kihyun yang udah naik duluan, berenti dulu buat nyari tempat duduk.

"Jisoo, lu kenapa?" - kihyun.

Jisoo bimbang. Dia mau naik, tapi takut ada hal penting yang mau diomongiin Seokmin. Nyatain perasaannya misal /eh?/.

"Duluan aja deh"

Kihyun ngangguk. "Dia ga ikut, pak" jelasnya ke pak supir.

Bus pun melaju pergi.

Jisoo mundur buat nunggu Seokmin di halte.

.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jisoo sok cool. Padahal dia deg-degan.

Seokmin mindahin letak tasnya ke depan.

"Bareng kuy"

Ga sesuai dugaan Jisoo, 'Kirain mau nembak'. Tapi Jisoo tetep ga bisa nolak. Apalagi Seokmin ngomongnya pake terseyum ganteng.

.

.

Kali ini Seokmin nurunin Jisoo dirumahnya yang benar. Awalnya Seokmin heran,

"Kok rumah lu berubah gini?"

Jisoo cengengesan. "Semalem keluarga gue baru aja pindah kesini. Hehe"

Seokmin ngangguk-ngangguk. "Karena masih satu komplek, pindahnya jadi cepet ya"

"Iya. Hehehe" Jisoo yang gerogi, sampe maenin ujung bajunya.

Seokmin gemes ngeliatnya.

"Lu lucu ya kalo lagi malu-malu. Gemes"

Saat itu Jisoo mau nyakarin pager rumahnya. Tapi buat berdiri aja badannya gilu.

"Jisoo!"

Seokmin sama Jisoo, bergiliran nengok kesumber suara. Rupanya ada jackson sama mark yang lagi joging malam.

Jisoo gelagapan dengan kemunculan seniornya.

"Seokmin, pulangnya ati-ati ya" pesan Jisoo, sebelum ngibrit kedalam rumahnya.

Seokmin yang ngeliat gelagat Jisoo jadi aneh. Dari malu-malu jadi takut-takut. Seokmin punya firasat ga enak sama dua orang itu. Apalagi yang berotot.

Jackson sama mark udah sampe di depan rumah Jisoo.

"Yah, orangnya udah masuk" - jackson.

Seokmin langsung men-scan jackson atas-bawah.

"Yaudah, dia lagi buru-buru kali" - mark.

Mereka berdua pun lanjut joging.

Ninggalin Seokmin.

' negor gue. Dikira gue abang gojek apa?!' /Tapi kan elu naek sepedah bang!/ 'Pasti mereka musuhnya Jisoo. Jangan-jagan yang berotot itu, tukang palak di komplek ini?!'. Seokmin mendengus. "Ga akan gue biarin, Hong Jisoo di ganggu!"

.

.

.

"Cui, lu sehat?"

"Gue ga pernah sesehat ini, cui" saut Seokmin sambil lari-lari ditempat.

Seungchul geplak kepala Seokmin. "Otak lu ga sehat"

Seokmin misuh-misuh.

"Tau lu! Masa kita ngelawan preman komplek" - Mingyu.

"Dari pada nyari masalah sama preman. Mending hyung pada belajar buat ujian" - Dino.

"Dino? Lu ngapain ada disini?" Seokmin frustasi liat adeknya terlibat dalam rencana penyelamatan Jisoo.

"Aku tadi ga sengaja keciduk pas ngobrol sama Hoshi hyung" - Dino.

Hoshi sang pelaku cuman bisa nyengir.

Seokmin nepok jidat. "Sana. Kamu masuk ke kelas. Ntar ada gurunya aja"

Dino pun nurutin kata Seokmin.

Balik ke topik.

"Jadi gimana geng?" - Seokmin.

"Gimana apanya?" - Seungchul.

"Misi pemberatasan pemalakan dikomplek temen" - Seokmin. Btw, Seokmin belom berani bilang soal rasa dia ke Jisoo. Kecuali Hoshi.

"Engga ah. Mending kata Dino. Gue belajar buat ujian" Seungchul ninggalin meja rapat.

"Kayaknya gue harus balik kelas nih. Kelompok gue pada mau ngomongin tugas" Mingyu pun pergi narik Vernon.

Seokmin natap Hoshi.

Hoshi buang muka.

"Emangnya ga ada cara lain apa?"

Seokmin geleng-geleng. Abis itu tidurin kepalanya diatas meja.

"Tapi ya, Woozi tuh ga pernah bilang soal Jisoo yang kena palak"

"Mungkin dia ga tau atau dia ga mau ngasih tau lu"

Hoshi ngelirik Seokmin. 'Tapi dia tau dan mau kasih tau ke gue kalau temennya suka sama lu'

"Gue percaya sama bebeb Woozi"

Seokmin langsung angkat muka. "Hoshi~"

"Jijik"

"Bantuin gue~"

Hoshi ga mau natap Seokmin dan dia malah ngeliat Woozi and the geng yang lagi nyari tempat buat makan.

Ini bukan jam istirahat. Tapi guru-guru kelas 12 lagi pada rapat.

"Cui, mending lu tanya kejelasannya dulu deh sama Jisoo. Kalo emang bener, baru gue pikir ulang buat bantuin lu"

Seokmin langsung angkat kaki menuju Jisoo.

.

.

"Jisoo, kemaren yang manggil lu itu siapa?"

"Senior gue waktu smp"

"Mark Tuan negor lu, hong?" - Seungkwan

"Siapa tuh mark?"

"Senior gue" - Jisoo.

"Bukan itu jawaban yang mau didenger Seokmin. Tapi gini. Mark Tuan itu cinta pertamanya Jisoo"

BAM!

.

.

.

tbc

.

.

.

Dari awal-awal saya pengen banget nulis nama-nama reviewer diakhir posting. Tapi lupa terus :3. Mumpung sekarang inget /UDAH TELATTT WOI!/ dan lagi ada koneksi internet wakakakak XD, langsung saja BIG THANKS to :

MyNameX , Ta Tian Tae , lovejoshua17 , parkcheonsafujoshi , Akasuna no Yumi , Peach Prince , byul173 , cehuns2 , ExoticPyromaniac , Catastropee , 30 , Kanayaa , Guest , anggellssi1 , Backkuroo , kiiaja , nanaelfindo , Zahara Jo , 6104 , NYUTENTAE , Uhee .

DONE!

Ps: Minta maaf buat special guest yang namanya tercemar disini XD

-I Love You All-


	12. Chapter 12

Nae Lovely Namja

Summary :

 _Jisoo ketemu sama cemcemannya waktu smp di LA. Tapi cemcemannya udah punya pacar. Sementara Jisoo masih jomblo dan lagi pdkt sama Seokmin. Bagaimana ini? Kapan Seokmin mau nyatai perasaannya ke Jisoo?_

Cast :

 _Lee Seokmin / DoKyeom_

 _Hong Jisoo / Joshua_

 _Other Member Seventeen_

Special Guest :

 _Mark Tuan_

 _Jackson Wang_

 _Yoo Kihyun_

 _Lee Jooheon_

Warning :

 _Boys Love / Yaoi / Gay / Homo_

 _Komedi Garing / Romance Picisan_

 _Typo bertebaran / Bahasa Labil / Pengarang Males_

ENJOY PLEASE~

.

.

.

/Hai! Ini adalah episode terakhir dari NLN/

Jadi begini ceritanya…

.

.

.

"Jisoo, kemaren yang manggil lu itu siapa?" tanpa salam apalagi permisi, Seokmin langsung duduk di tempat kosong. Di meja yang Woozi cs tempatin.

Jisoo ngelirik temen-temennya secara bergantian. Merasa ga ada respon kepedulian akan kehadiran Seokmin, Jisoo balik natap Seokmin. "Senior gue waktu smp"

Seungkwan yang lagi nyeruput(?) mie, langsung gatel buat nimbrung. "Mark Tuan negor lu, Hong?". Jonghan sama Woozi juga sebenernya juga pengen nimbrung. Tapi mereka milih dengerin aja dulu.

"Siapa tuh Mark?" Seokmin ganti pertanyaan.

"Senior gue" - Jisoo. /kasian Seungkwan dikacangin :3/

Kening Seokmin mengkerut.

Seungkwan berdecak, "Bukan itu jawaban yang mau didenger Seokmin. Tapi gini. Mark Tuan itu cinta pertamanya Jisoo"

BAM!

Seokmin kena serangan jantung, lalu tewas.

Seoksoo ga jadi bersatu.

Kehidupan jomblo Jisoo terus berlanjut.

.

.

.

END.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

/Yeay! *Langsung dikeroyok masal* Hehehe boong deng XD *Kena lemparan panci*. Jadi yang bener itu begini../

.

.

.

BAM!

Rupanya itu suara berasal dari video jebakan yang lagi ditonton Hoshi di tempatnya.

"Sialan tuh si Hoshi. Sampe kaget gue dengernya" dumel Jonghan sambil nyikut bahu Woozi.

Woozi diem aja.

Yang dari jauh aja kaget, apa lagi yang didepan mata. /*Ketawa nista*/. Hoshi kesel dan langsung kabur ke kelasnya. Sebelumnya dia sempet ngirim balasan **'KAMPRETOS'** ke grup chat Mingyu cs. Rupanya itu video jebakan dari Kim Mingyu.

Ga lama, Seokmin udah pergi nyusul Hoshi.

.

"Oh gitu? Cuman begitu responnya?" - Seungkwan.

Jisoo langsung nepok paha Seungkwan. "Emangnya lu ngarepin apa hah?"

"Jealoussu" kata Seungkwan yang bibirnya sampe manyun-manyun.

Woozi yang ngeliat langsung gatel nepok bibirnya. "Jorok. Lagi makan nih"

Seungkwan ngelanjutin makan mienya sambil mesem-mesem.

"Jisoo gue mau ngomong penting"

Denger kalimat begitu, Jisoo mulai berfikir negatif soal salah-salah dia sama Woozi. "Kenapa ya?"

"Kalo lu suka sama Seokmin. Kenapa lu ga ngomong langsung aja sama orangnya?"

Jisoo tersenyum kecut. "Engga ah"

"Kenapa engga?" Jonghan yang sedari tadi diem, akhirnya buka suara juga.

Jisoo nundukin kepalanya buat mikir.

"Gue takut ditolak. Lagi"

"Waktu gue gagal di lomba fisika, lu bilang kalau kegagalan bukan akhir dari segalanya" /Anjay XD/

"Itu gue cuman asal ngomong karena inget kutipan fanfic Twice "

"Tapi gue nerapin kalimat asal omong lu itu. Dan itu ga salah."

Jisoo nunduk. Dalam hati dia ngeiyain perkataan Woozi. Tapi dia juga belom ada tekad buat ngelakuinnya.

"Lu masih punya kesempatan"

.

.

'Aneh'

Selama dikelas, itu yang selalu muncul di otak Seokmin waktu dia ngeliat Jisoo.

Dari segala tingkah laku Jisoo hari ini, dia aneh. Beda dari biasanya. Walaupun baru beberapa hari Seokmin merhatiin Jisoo secara intens, tapi dia ngerasa banget sekarang ada yang beda dari Jisoo. Apalagi Jisoo tuh sekarang kayak anti banget sama Seokmin. Boro-boro dideketin Seokmin. Nengok ke Seokmin pun engga. Bahkan pas tadi ada rapat kelompok, Seokmin ngerasa ga dianggep sama Jisoo.

'APA SALAH HAMBA, YA TUHAN?!'

Seokmin beneran mikirin kira-kira ada salah apa dia?

'Terakhir ketemu pas tadi dikantin. Sama temen-temennya. Ngomongin senior SMP-nya. Cinta per-TAU AH! Ah, tapi apa iya gara-gara gue ngebahas itu? Emang ada hubungan apa coba?'

Seokmin merhatiin Jisoo yang keliatan lesu dengan posisi nidurin kepalanya di lipetan tangannya.

'Apa seniornya itu mulai ngusik dia? Nembak dia?! Terus kemaren itu seniornya manggil Jisoo buat nangih jawaban?! SHIT! Sungguh bodoh pemikiran gue'

Seokmin ikutan ngumpetin mukanya diatas lipetan tangannya.

'Tapi kenapa Jisoo lemes? Apa dia udah ga suka sama seniornya itu? Tapi seniornya maksa?! tapi tappi! Yang sekarang jadi masalah, siapa pengganti senior itu sekarang?!'

"Akh!" Seokmin goyang-goyang kesel.

Seungchul yang lagi baca buka disampingnya jadi risih. "Woy! Kenapa lu? Kemasukan?"

Seokmin natap Seungchul.

"Sebaliknya, cui. Gue lagi kehilangan"

"Apaan? Kunci kamar lu ilang lagi? Udah nanya ke Dino belom?"

"Bukan, chul. Tapi belahan jiwa gue"

Plak!

"Saha maneh?! Cepat keluar dari tubuh Seokmin!" jerit seungchul.

Temen-temen kelas jadi pada nengok ke kandang ketua kelas. Untungnya bapak guru yang ngajar lagi ngerumpi sama guru kelas sebelah diluar.

"Eh anjrit! Gue ga lagi kesurupan!"

Semua ketawa denger omelan Seokmin.

Bahkan Jisoo yang lagi nundukin kepalanya pun terkekeh. /Hmmm…/

.

.

.

"Jadi apa keluhan anda, saudara Lee Seokmin?"

Seokmin menghela napas. "Begini, dokter. Saya akhir-akhir ini sering merasakan kecemasan yang berlebih"

"Apakah anda pengguna narkoba?"

"Amit-amit!" Seokmin ngetok-ngetok meja. "Tidak, dokter. Saya ini menerapkan pola hidup sehat"

"Lantas? Kecemasan yang seperti apa yang anda rasakan?"

"Saya sering cemas akan kehilangan seseorang"

.

"Dino, yang sabar ya. Punya kakak yang kejiwaan keganggu pasti berat"

Dino mengangguki omongan Vernon.

"Hyung juga, punya temen se gila Seokmin hyung dan Hoshi hyung pasti nyusahin"

Vernon juga mengangguki omongan Dino.

Jadi begini pembaca, verno sama Dino lagi asik nyeruput es jus rasa-rasa di warung langganan sambil nonton drama aneh antara sang pasyen, Lee Seokmin dan sang dokter, Kwon Hoshi. Awalnya yang lagi rada-rada itu Seokmin. Kemudian menular cepat kepada sahabatnya.

"Kalau begitu anda harus menjaga orang itu dengan baik"

"Saya ga yakin bisa menjaga dengan baik kalau itu bukan milik saya"

Akhirnya Hoshi ngakak juga. "Gila! Ini bagus banget dijadiin naskah drama buat ujian praktek nanti"

Seokmin cengengesan. Ngomongon ujian praktek drama, tadi baru aja dia omogin sama kelompoknya. Jadi makin kebayang tingkah Jisoo yang nyuekin dia.

"Tapi, cui. Gue beneran lagi ga tenang pikiran nih"

"Mikirin apa lagi sih? Ujian?"

Seokmin ngegeleng. "Kalo itu belom jadi beban. Yang sekarang jadi beban adalah si Jisoo"

Hoshi smirk. "Kenapa?"

"Gue ngerasa dia lagi ngehindarin gue. Kayaknya sih gara-gara first lovenya yang dateng lagi. Gue takut dia beneran ada apa-apa sama first lovenya itu."

"Terus?"

"Gue ga rela kalo Jisoo jadi milik orang lain"

Dan lagi Hoshi kembali ngakak. Sampe Vernon dan Dino yang lagi asik ngobrol pun keganggu.

"Yaudah. Lu kan tau langkah selanjutnya"

"Tapi gue mau minta pendapat lu dulu"

Tiba-tiba Hoshi de javu ke masa dia lagi ngejar-ngejar Woozi. Dia inget pernah ngomong gitu juga ke Seokmin. Dan dia masih inget apa balasan Seokmin,

"Lakuin keinginan lu. Itu pendapat gue"

Seokmin natap Hoshi.

Hoshi ngacungin jempolnya.

Air mata Seokmin jatoh. Karena dia lupa ngedip.

.

.

.

Di hari yang cerah ini, Seokmin udah bulatin tekad dia ke Jisoo.

Seokmin udah nunggu Jisoo dateng ke kelas. Pagi-pagi dia udah malang dipintu kelas. Bahkan ajakan minta temenin ke toilet dari Hoshi pun ditolaknya.

.

Jisoo dateng.

"Jisoo"

"..."

Tanpa nengok apalagi bales sapaan Seokmin, Jisoo masuk ke kelasnya.

"?! Moodnya lagi jelek kayaknya"

'Tapi coba lagi deh'

.

.

Kali ini Seokmin nyamperin Jisoo yang lagi sendirian dimejanya. Karena lagi jam istirahat, jadi temen-temennya Jisoo lagi pada kekantin.

"Jisoo, gue mau-"

Jisoo berdiri dari bangkunya "Sorry lagi sibuk"

"Kali ini gue ditinggalin" Seokmin maklumin sih. Soalnya hari ini Jisoo dapet tugas tambahan dari kelompoknya buat nyalin hasil diskusi kelompok.

Seokmin mendengus. "Belom Seokmin. Belom!"

.

.

Sekarang Seokmin udah kehilangan jejak Jisoo yang kata Wonwoo lagi pergi ke kantin. Istirahat kedua. Jadinya sekarang dia sibuk nyariin Jisoo. Kerena dua jam setelah jam istirahat selesai, mereka pulang.

'Itu dia!' Seokmin mempercepat langkahnya.

"Jisoo dengerin gue- eh? Maaf salah orang"

Padahal tadi Seokmin udah narik tangan itu kayak adegan syahrukhan sama kajol.

'Malu gue. Malu'

.

Tanggal udah bagus. Cuaca udah cerah. Tapi hari ini Hong Jisoo lagi susah dijangkau. Kayaknya emang kalo sesuatu yang berharga itu harus pake perjuangan dapetinnya.

'Apa harus lebih tegas ya?'

.

.

Pulang sekolah, Seokmin udah stanby di depan pos keamanan buat ngebegal Seungkwan dan bawa kabur penumpangnya, Hong Jisoo. Di temani bule ganteng, Vernon.

"Kenapa ga nyamperin orangnya aja si?" dumel Vernon.

Seokmin berdecak. "Engga seru"

Vernon speacless.

Dan yang dinanti pun muncul.

Seokmin langsung ngedorong Vernon buat ngeberentiin Seungkwan.

Seungkwan merasa bingung dan juga senang./eh?/

'Ada angin apa nih? Kok gue di begal bule?'

"Kenapa, non?"

Vernon yang ngerasa sedikit ga enak, mulai ngusap-usap tengkuknya.

"Pulang bareng?"

Seugkwan terperangah. Ga nyangga kalo hubungannya sama Vernon udah sedeket ini, sampe Vernon ngajakin dia pulang bareng. Padahal ada makhluk kurus yang udah nebeng dibelakangnya.

Ngomong-ngomng soal yang lagi nebeng. Seungkwan jadi ga enak sama Jisoo.

"Tapi gue udah bareng Jisoo"

Vernon ngelirik Seokmin.

"Jisoo"

Jisoo berdehem.

"Lu pulang bareng Seokmin ya. Gue pinjem Seungkwannya"

Disaat Jisoo lagi bimbang.

Seungkwan lagi terbang ke langit ketujuh buat curhat sama bidadari kalau dia ga butuh mereka. Dia cuman butuh Chew Hansol Vernon disisinya.

Jisoo turun. "Yaudah tuh ambil aja"

"Kok gue berasa jadi barang ya?"

Jisoo senyum ngeledek. "Tapi seneng kan lu?"

Seungkwan ga bisa menahan senyumnya.

Vernon pun ambil alih sepedah Seungkwan.

"Dah Jisoo~"

Jisoo balas lambayan ke Seungkwan.

"Tin. Tin. Kereta kuda siap"

Jisoo berusaha buat nahan senyumnya pas denger perkataan Seokmin yang udah ada disampingnya.

'Kenapa terasa susah ya buat ngehindarin dia?'

.

.

"Sorry ya ngerepotin"

"Ah, ga apa-apa. Gue seneng kok bisa lebih lama sama lu"

"..."

Andaikan sepedah Seokmin ada spionnya. Dia pasti bisa ngeliat raut wajah termangu Jisoo.

Jisoo sendiri lagi keinget obrolan dia sama Woozi tempo hari.

'Apa kata-kata lu bisa gue jadiin alasan yang kuat?'

.

.

Sampailah seoksoo di depan rumah Jisoo.

"Sampe dengan selamat"

Jisoo "Makasih ya"

Seokmin bales senyum.

Jisoo yang udah terbiasa sama senyuman Seokmin mulai enjoy nanggapinnya. Dia udah bisa bales senyumnya seokmin.

Sekarang gantian Seokmin yang lemes /WAKAKAK/.

"Hong Jisoo!"

'Dia muncul!'

Seokmin langsung genggam tangan Jisoo, yang udah siap kabur kedalam rumanya.

Jisoo natap Seokmin heran.

Tapi Seokmin ga buka suara sampe Jackson dan Mark ada di hadapan mereka.

Jaskson yang ngeliat acara gantengan seoksoo, jadi tersenyum lebar. 'Kan bener. Dia udah move on dari Mark gue'

Jisoo terkekeh sambil mengelepasin pegangan Seokmin. /Tau nih! Seokmin maen gandeng-gandeng aje. Emang mau nyebrang lu?! #Krass/.

"Kenapa hyung?" tanya Jisoo dengan senyuman.

Jackson ngegandeng tangan Mark. Jisoo ngeliat gandengan itu.

"Mark mau ketemu nih. Dia mau negor adek kelas kesayangannya"

Seokmin langsung ngalihin pandangannya dari Jackson ke Mark. 'Jadi dia si senior itu?'

Jackson meringis saat dapat cubitan di pinggang dari Mark.

Mark tersenyum maklum ke Jisoo. "Kemarin-kemarin hyung mau nyapa kamu. Tapi kamunya ga ada terus dirumah. Sekalinya ketemu keliatan sibuk"

Jackson mengangguki. "Setiap ada waktu dan main kesini. Cuman ada tante Hong. Padahal kan Mark hyung pengen nyapa adek kelasnya juga. Hehe"

Mark mendelik ke Jackson.

Jisoo terkekeh melihatnya.

"Emangnya ada perlu apa, hyung?" tanya Seokmin yang dari tadi diem. Emang seharusnya diem sih, kan dia ga ada hubungannya dalam percakapan ini.

"Mau bilang kalau lagi free, Jisoo sekeluarga main-main dong ke rumah. Soalnya dirumah cuman ada Mark hyung. Disini juga kenalan Mark hyung cuman keluarga Hong"

Jackson nunjuk dirinya dengan raut memelas. 'Terus aku apa?'

Kali ini Jisoo ngakak liat interaksi Markson couple. Sementara yang punya pertanyaan cuman angguk-angguk.

"Yaudah. Kan udah ngomongnya. Sekarang lanjut ke warung yu" ajak Jackson ke Mark.

Mark pun ngasih gesture pamit sama seoksoo.

"Ga mau mampir kerumah hyung?" Jisoo natap Jackson. "Makan gratis"

"Engga ah. Kita ga mau ganggu acara kalian"

Setelah ngomong gitu, Jackson narik Mark buat pergi.

.

Jisoo masih nunduk setelah denger perkataan Jackson. Dia mau nutupin rasa malu dimukanya.

'Apa coba maksudnya?!' tapi tetep aja otak Jisoo ga bisa nyangkal buat mikirin Seokmin.

"Jadi gimana, Jisoo?"

"Hah?" Jisoo menunjukkan raut bingungnya. Masih dengan muka yang merah.

Seokmin tercengir melihatya.

"Gimana sama first love lu? Masih ada rasa?"

Sekarang warna merah di wajah Jisoo sudah naik ke kuping. Iyalah. Ini kan bukan pertanyaan bisa diomongin sama orang lain. Apa lagi orang itu cem-ceman sendiri.

"Hm?" Seokmin masih nunggu jawaban.

Jisoo ngegeleng.

"Apa tuh artinya?"

"First love udah berlalu. Keganti sama yang baru"

"..."

Jisoo langsung kabur kedalem rumahnya.

Seokmin tertawa sendiri.

"Apaan tuh? Kenapa gue seneng ya dengernya?"

Seokmin menggoes pergi sepedahnya.

Sesekali dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk menetralkan rasa senangnya.

.

.

.

Udah lewat tiga hari semenjak kejadian SeokSoo ketemu sama MarkSon. Akhirnya Jisoo sama Mark dan Jackson bisa akrab lagi. Ga ada rasa canggung lagi kalau ketemu. Apalagi kalau udah ketemu Jackson, bawaannya bercanda terus. Terus hubungan seoksoo udah ada kemajuan. Seokmin makin perhatian ke Jisoo dan Jisoo udah ga suka menghindar lagi.

"Tinggal jadian aja deh mereka" kata Hoshi.

"Kamu sana, suruh si Seokmin buat nembak Jisoo"

"Kok akoh?" protes Hoshi sambil monyong-monyongin bibirnya.

"Terus?"

Hoshi nyenderin kepalanya di pundak Woozi. "Tuguin aja. Kalau udah waktunya jadian kok"

"Kalo sampe ga jadian, kita putus"

"Lah? Beb? Kok gitu sih?!"

Woozi dan Hoshi pun main kejar-kejaran di koridor kelas 12.

.

"Kapan bisa kejar-kejaran kayak gitu sama Vernon?"

Rupanya ada seugkwan yang barusan nontonin adegan SoonHoon.

.

.

Dikelasnya Jisoo..

Ibu Cha baru aja keluar kelas setelah ngasih tugas merangkum untuk anak-anak.

"Chul, pinjem pulpen dong"

"Salah orang lu. Gue aja minjem sama Kihyun"

Seokmin nendang-nendang kursi didepannya. Yang punya pun nengok dengan sinis.

"Minjem pulpen dong"

"Ogah. Pulpen gue yang hadiah dari chiki aja belom lu balikin" kata Kihyun sebelum kembali nulis.

Seokmin merengut. Dia ngelirik Jisoo. 'Jisoo kan baik. Pasti dipinjemin'

Seokmin condongin badannya ke Jisoo.

"Jisoo, minjem pulpen dong"

Jisoo menghela napas sebelum nengok ke Seokmin. "Pensil gue yang tadi lu pinjem mana?"

Seokmin buru-buru ngorek isi mejanya. 'Mampus'. Seokmin balik nengok ke Jisoo dengan cengiran. "Ga ada. Hehe. Tapi nanti istirahat gue ganti kok"

Jisoo pun luluh. Pensilnya ga diganti, juga Jisoo tetep bakal minjemin pulpen. "Nih"

Seokmin natap Jisoo dengan tatapan berbinar-binar. Tapi Jisoo ga ngeliat, udah sibuk sama tugasnya.

"Jisoo, lu kok baik banget?"

"Asal lu mau tanggung jawab. Gue kasih"

"..."

"..."

"Lu mau ga ngasih hati lu buat gue? Gue janji bakal bertanggung jawab selayaknya seme tangguh"

'WTF?! kenapa si kampret ini ngomong gitu?'

Jisoo terpaku dengan posisi menulis dan wajah memerah.

Anak-anak kelas yang duduknya di sekitar Seoksoo, langsung pada nengok. Bibir mereka udah pada gatel buat nge-cie-in.

Seungchul nyikut Seokmin. "Jadi sekarang lu sama Jisoo?"

Seokmin ga nanggapin omongan Seungchul. Dia lagi seneng ngeliat Jisoo yang mulai salah tingkah. Walau dalam hati dia juga deg-degan.

"Ciee~ Jisoo ditembak Seokmin"

"Jisoo, jawab dong~"

"terima!" jooheon si sipit -yang punya banyak aegyo(?)- mulai provokatorin kelas.

"TERIMA! TERIMA! TERIMA!"

Sekarang muka Seokmin ikutan merah kayak Jisoo. Abis itu berdiri dari kursinya.

"Udah dong kawan-kawan. Jangan paksa Jisoo." kata Seokmin sambil angkat kedua tangannya, mirip capres yang lagi kampanye. "Biarkan Jisoo yang menentukan" lanjut Seokmin sambil natap Jisoo.

Tanpa ada yang duga, Jisoo ikutan berdiri dari bangkunya. Dan kejadian selanjutnya lebih mengejutkan.

Plak!

Kelas senyap seketika, saat Jisoo nampar Seokmin.

Seokmin terperangah. 'Gue ditolak?!' Seokmin megangin pipinya yang terasa sakit. Tapi ga sesakit hatinya. Ditambah Jisoo nampar dia dengan muka yang bahagia banget 'eh?'

"Seharusnya lu bilang dari kemaren-kemaren. Gue tuh nungguin lu ngomong ini"

.

"Ga nyangka gue. Hong Jisoo berani nampar orang"

"Cara terimanya Jisoo super banget ya"

"Tapi itu artinya Seokmin sama Jisoo udah jadian kan?"

"CIEEEEE~"

.

Seokmin baru mau maju, belakang bajunya ditarik sama Seungchul.

"Ciumnya nanti aja diluar sekolah. Sekarang keliatan CCTV. Bahaya"

Jisoo yang juga denger, buru-buru duduk dibangkunya. Dia kembali nyembunyiin rasa malunya dilipetan tangannya.

"PeJenya jangan lupa yaaaak!"

"..."

'Demi Jisoo. Gue rela mecahin celengan kodoknya si Dino'

.

.

.

"Jisoo"

"Apa?"

"Tau ga, hal yang paling aku suka?"

"Hmm…"Jisoo mikir sambil liat-liat kelangin yang udah berwarna oren(?) /Tanda udah sore maksunya/. Ga lama pipi Jisoo langsung memerah begitu dia menemukan jawabannya.

"Tau ga?"

"Gue"

"Apa?"

Jisoo nutupin mukanya.

"Gue hal paling lu sukain kan?"

Seokmin terkekeh. Jisoo merasakan itu, karena punggung mereka yang bersentuhan.

" ."

"Hah?" Jisoo langsung tegapin posisi punggungnya dan miringin kepalanya buat mendelik ke Seokmin.

"Bukan itu"

Demi apapun. Saat itu juga Jisoo mau ngubur Seokmin hidup-hidup.

"Coba tebak lagi"

Jisoo nyerah, dia nyenderin lagi punggungnya ke Seokmin. Dia ga mungkin sanggup buat ngubur badan Seokmin yang lebih gede darinya. Lagian mana tega sih Hong Jisoo gituin Seokmin.

"Hoshi?"

'Kalo bener. Gue tenggelemin mereka di segitiga bermuda'

"Dia mah ga penting"

Jisoo senyum. Terus dia mikir lagi. 'Hal yang Seokmin suka itu..'

"Naruto?"

"Hampir"

"Naruto nikah sama hinata?"

"Sedikit lagi"

"Naruto nikah muda sama hinata?"

"Dikiiiit lagih"

Jisoo berdecak. "Nyerah!" seru Jisoo sambil menghadapkan badannya ke Seokmin.

"Payah" Seokmin pun ikut menghadap ke Jisoo. "Tapi karena udah berusaha, aku kasih tau deh". Jisoo buang muka. "Nih ya dengerin baik-baik" Seokmin meraih kedua telapak tangan Jisoo.

Jisoo ngelirik genggaman tangan mereka.

"Hal yang paling Lee Seokmin suka adalah hubungannya yang sekarang sama Hong Jisoo"

"..." Jisoo natap Seokmin tanpa kata-kata.

Seokmin tersenyum lebar didepan Jisoo, sampai kedua matanya hilang /Serem #Plak/.

"YAAAAA~!"

Seokmin nyusruk dari bangku taman setelah didorong Jisoo.

"Lee Seokmin gila!"

Seokmin kembali tersenyum lebar ke Jisoo.

"I Love you too, Hong Jisoo"

Jisoo ninggalin Seokmin sambil mesem-mesem.

'Love you too, Lee Seokmin'

"Jisoo~ Bangunin dong! Kamu mau kemana?"

"Mau main kerumah Mark hyung. Kayaknya dia lagi sendirian ditinggal Jackson hyung"

Secepat LTE, Seokmin berlari menyamai langkah Jisoo.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

PERTAMA,

TERIMA KASIH BUAT PEMBACA SETIA **NAE LOVELY NAMJA,** TERUTAMA YANG GA BOSEN-BOSENNYA MENGISI KOLAM(?) REVIEW /hiks/

KEDUA,

MINTA MAAF JUGA KALAU INI CERITA MAKIN GAJE DAN KASAR *BOW*. MAAFIN JUGA BUAT YANG REVIEWNYA TIDAK SEMPAT TERBALASKAN SECARA LANGSUNG MAUPUN TIDAK LANGSUNG *DI RAJAM*

KETIGA,

Karena ini part akhir aku minta kalian yang punya waktu senggang buat isi titik-titik dibawah ini :

AKHIRNYA …..…. *Isi sendiri*

Ps : Seoksoo Comeback dgn fanfic series yang baru.

 **FINDING JIHOON**

-Summary bisa dibaca sendiri nanti #Peace-

BYE~

-I Love You ALL *muach*-


End file.
